


Magical Steroline

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Elena have broken up, so Stefan moves in with his best friend Caroline. She helps him heal and move on as they spend time together and have fun together. Then a request later on changes everything. Set in S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Caroline was dozing on the couch when a knock at the door awoke her. Sitting up, she ran her hands over her face to wake herself up, yawning as she looked at the clock on the wall; ten at night.

She frowned wondering who it could be. She walked through, seeing Stefan through the curtain of the door. A smile came to her face at seeing her best friend. She hurried to open the door, the smile slipping from her lips as she saw the tears in his eyes and the bags at his feet. Not waiting for him to say anything she pulled him into her arms.

She didn't need him to say a word for her to know how heartbroken he was. The sobs that wracked his body only confirmed her suspicions. Elena. She tightened her hold on him, and rocked him in her arms as she made soothing sounds. She held him against her until his very last cry. When he quietened down she pulled away only far enough to see into his miserable green eyes. She raised her hand to his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb, asking quietly, "You need a place to stay?"

Stefan didn't trust himself to speak, all he could do was nod. He was grateful that she didn't ask any questions, just took his hand and led him to the couch. He swallowed back another round of tears, and just sat there. He didn't have the energy to do anything else. Once he'd left the boarding house, he'd walked around aimlessly with no real destination in mind. He thought about getting a hotel, but with the way he was feeling, he didn't trust himself not to take his heartbreak out on the neck of an innocent.

That thought led him to his best friend and sober sponsor. His legs had brought him here before he'd even consciously made the decision. He knew that Caroline would never ever turn him away. And honestly, she was the only person he wanted to be around right now, the _only_ one he could trust and rely on.

Caroline would never betray him.

Not like Damon. Or Elena.

Caroline reached behind the couch for the throw and pulled it over to cover both of them. She rests her head on his shoulder, and reached to entwine their hands under the throw. She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand, lending him comfort and support, not expecting him to open up until he was ready.

She knew that he was hurting, and she wouldn't leave his side while he was upset. She would stay and sleep with him on the couch. He shouldn't be alone right now, and he needed someone in his corner who was only looking out for his best interests.

Stefan wrapped his arm more firmly around her shoulder and pulled her more into his side. He rests his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes. He breathed in the soothing scent of Caroline, relaxing at the feel of her around him. Her soothing fingers soon allowed him to drift off to sleep.

Caroline smiled that Stefan was able to sleep. She didn't know what had happened but she didn't have to really guess as to what it could be. Damon and Elena. Since she'd become a vampire she had leaned more on Damon than Stefan and it was obvious that something would come to a head sooner rather than later. Looked like sooner it was.

Her heart ached for him, he didn't deserve the pain he was going through. She slowly tried to disentangle herself from Stefan when his arm tightened around her. She looked up to be met with his desperate pained eyes. She swallowed back her gasp. He looked so hurt and helpless that it killed her to see him like that.

"Don't go." Stefan practically begged Caroline. He didn't want to be alone, couldn't handle being on his own with his heartbreak. He needed her.

"I'll stay." Caroline immediately reassured Stefan, placing her head against his chest this time and running her hand along his chest to soothe him, "I'm not going anywhere, Stefan."

Stefan relaxed his tense muscles, sliding both of his arms around her fully this time making sure she couldn't escape his embrace. He dropped a tender kiss on her head and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Caroline whispered back before closing her eyes and settling against his chest to spend the night sleeping with him on the couch.

A sudden thought came to her which make her giggle, an inappropriate noise for the devastation that clung to Stefan.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked in slight hurt. Surely she wouldn't find his misery funny. Not his best friend.

"Sorry!" Caroline apologized, amusement still coloring her tone, "Back when we first met I would have loved to have been in this position with you."

And just like that, Caroline was able to make a bark of laughter escape him despite his pain. He smiled, still chuckling as he pulled her closer, "Shut up!"

Caroline smiled, happy that she had been able to bring a small bit of laughter to him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Stefan woke with his nose buried in hair. For a moment he was confused, the hair beneath his nose smelt different to Elena's. He opened his eyes and was met with blonde curls that belonged to his best friend. His breath hitched as he recalled what happened yesterday.

He and Elena had broken up. Because she was confused about what she tried to say we're feelings she'd never had for Damon before but he knew that wasn't true. She had always told him to his face that it had always been him, but in his heart he knew that only in the beginning of their relationship was that true. She'd had feelings for Damon for longer than she was able to admit to herself.

He dragged his hand over his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted despite only having woken from a deep sleep. He loved her, of course he did, but should he continue to share a place in her heart with his own brother. Was it fair that he always shared the woman he loved with his brother? First Katherine and now Elena. They did share the same face so could he really be surprised that history repeated itself when he was literally repeating his own history by falling for someone with Katherine's face but completely different personality.

He groaned at the direction of his thoughts. Why couldn't he have this kind of revelation when he wasn't already totally in love with her. Though that was another problem. He was in love with her before he even officially met her. He stalked her to make sure she wasn't Katherine and fell in love in the process. Was that truly a healthy way to start a relationship?

Perhaps a break from the emotional roller coaster that was him and Elena was good for all of them. Him, Elena, and Damon. Elena was free to truly choose who she wanted. Damon would just be his normal self and try to get her to pick him. As for himself, he was tired of fighting for something that might only hurt him in the end, so he would step out of the ring, and attempt to live his life without the threat of losing Elena to his brother hanging over his head constantly.

It wouldn't be easy, and it would hurt like hell but he knew there was someone who would be there for him every single step of the way. The only person who was truly there for him without any agenda but his own happiness.

Caroline.

He looked down at her peacefully sleeping face on his chest and couldn't help but smile. She was the best friend he could have asked for after Lexi. He wished the both of them could have met, he knew they would have adored each other and would have loved ganging up on him. A sad smile covered his lips, the old grief resurfacing in his heart for a moment. He truly did miss her.

Caroline woke when she felt the chest beneath her shudder. She turned her face up to see Stefan looking down at her, but she knew he wasn't seeing her at all. His gaze was unfocused, tears swimming in his eyes. Her heart ached at the sight, wanting nothing more than to chase all the pain and heartbreak away from him, he had had more than enough in his life. She lifts her hand up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek.

Stefan's eyes closed at her tender action, so overwhelmingly grateful for Caroline that words could never truly express. He raised his own hand to cover hers and took a shaky breath before looking into her concerned gaze. He attempted a smile, but it was only pathetic at best, "Morning."

"Morning." Caroline stroked her thumb across his cheek to soothe him as best she could, "I'd ask how you're feeling but I know that's a stupid question."

Stefan snorted, "Not stupid at all." He gazed at her meaningfully, "Just asking means the world to me."

Caroline just smiled back, not knowing how to answer. She searched through her mind of what to do to take his mind off it when she had the perfect answer. Her face lit up in a grin, "Let's go bunny hunting!"

Stefan couldn't hide his amusement, "Since when have you been so excited to hunt _rabbits_."

"Since you need a distraction." Caroline jumped up, now that she'd made a plan she was eager to get to it, "We'll both get dressed and head out." Not waiting for a response she practically ran up the stairs.

Stefan could only shake his head and chuckle at his excited best friend. He was looking forward to spending time with her, having neglected her in his quest to help Elena transition into a vampire. No more though.

He wasn't going to continue having his life revolve around Elena.

He needed a life of his own.

 

* * *

 

Caroline launched at the bunny, giggling uncontrollably as it wriggled out of her hand and ran off.

Stefan smiled at her affectionately, chuckling as he walked over to hold a hand out and pull up her giggling self. He tugged playfully on one of her blonde curls, "You know, we'll never catch anything with you scaring away all the food with your laughter."

Caroline giggled, slapping his shoulder, "Shut up!"

Stefan joined her in laughter. His heart was light and free, as it always was with her, and he could enjoy the moment despite the lingering pain in his heart.

Caroline looped her arm through his and led him through the forest, "Show me how it's done, oh wise one."

"Watch and learn, miss Mystic Falls." Stefan winked before vamping off.

Caroline smiled proudly as she followed him. He had not frowned a single moment since they'd been in the woods. He was smiling, he had been laughing, and most importantly, he'd had _fun_. She knew the pain was still buried deep inside, and would be for a while, but as his best friend she would help him move on.

She reached Stefan to see him proudly holding up a drained rabbit while grinning at her. The smile on his face warmed her heart.

"Stefan; one, Caroline; zero." Stefan smirked, a challenge in his eyes.

"Game on, broody." Caroline growled, before vamping away with a giggle to find her own bunnies.

Stefan grinned and followed his blonde best friend.

He would definitely enjoy living with this little ball of sunshine.


	2. Trouble Sleeping

Caroline was woken by the sound of broken cries. She knew who it was immediately. Stefan. This was the second night in a row that he had woken her up with his nightmares. She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe as she raced downstairs. Her heart ached as she saw him tossing and turning on the couch, tears on his cheeks, and distressed noises coming from him.

Her heart ached for him.

She sat beside him on the couch, running her fingers through his hair as she tried to soothe him, “It’s okay, Stefan.” She could feel him beginning to settle down and stop his frantic movements. She moved her hand from his hair to stroke his cheek, watching how his face smoothed out and his breathing returned to normal. His eyes slowly opened and she smiled down at him, “Hey.”

Stefan frowned, hating that he had woken her up again. She offered him a place to stay and he repaid her by not letting her get a good night’s rest. He felt horrible. He opened his mouth to apologize when his words were stuck in his throat by her fingers on his lips. He had to swallow a lump in his throat at the action, especially when paired with the soft glow of concern lighting her eyes in the dark.

“No, you don’t.” Caroline shook her head, knowing where Stefan’s thoughts had led him and she wanted to put his mind at ease straight away, “Don’t apologize. You are not a burden to me. You’re my best friend.” She leaned in close so that their blue and green eyes could see every emotion in each other’s gaze clearly, “I am here for you, always. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

Stefan could do nothing but wrap his arms around Caroline and pull her against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her soothing scent, his heart racing in his chest. He held her tight, and with emotion clogging his throat he stated, “You are my best friend too, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline smiled. She felt Stefan settle back against the cushion of the couch, keeping his hold firm around her. He obviously expected her to sleep on the couch with him again. She shook her head, pushing up on his chest to look in his eyes, “Nope. I am not sleeping with you on here again.”

“Oh!” Stefan cleared his throat and looked away. He suddenly felt stupid at just expecting Caroline to sleep with him again just because he’s had a nightmare. She left his arms, and he felt dejected and bereft without her there. He felt ashamed of himself, Caroline was his best friend not his personal teddy bear.

Caroline held her hand out to him, “Come on.”

Stefan tilted his head in confusion, “Where?”

“I am not sleeping on this couch again. It must be so uncomfortable for you to have me on your chest.” Caroline explained, taking Stefan’s hand in hers and pulling him to his feet.

Stefan’s heart raced as it filled with hope. He followed her up the stairs in a sleepy daze to her bedroom. She released his hand and he felt something twist in his gut at the loss of her. He watched her silently drop her robe and get into bed. He just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, feeling a new kind of affection for him at his hesitancy. She patted the space beside her, “Get in. We’ll be much more comfortable here.”

Stefan silently slid into her bed, settling next to her, unsure of what to do next. He was in his best friend’s bed, and he had no idea how to act or where to put his hands. As usual she took the uncertainty out of the sleeping arrangements when she placed her head on his chest and laid her arm over his stomach. He felt better already. He wrapped his arm around her back, placing his other over her hand, smiling at the little sigh she let out.

Caroline closed her eyes, beginning to drift off at the soothing feeling of Stefan running his fingers across her back. She smiled, whispering just before sleep took her, “Night, Stefan.”

“Goodnight, Caroline.” Stefan whispered back, his eyes closing on their own accord now that he knew that she was safe.

They both slept soundly throughout the night.

 

* * *

 

Caroline’s eyes fluttered open the next morning to find that she had moved in the night. She was no longer against Stefan’s chest, but on her side, his arm around her waist and his face buried in her neck. She smiled at the puffs of breath she could feel against her, knowing that he was sleeping soundly made her happy. She was dying to ask him what his nightmares had been about but she didn’t want to push him or make him talk about what haunted him before he was ready.

She needed to get out of bed without waking him, which would be a difficult process with how close he held her. She placed her hand over his, her breath hitching as he entwined their fingers. She listened for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to his calm heart and steady breathing. He must have done it in his sleep. She ignored the way that made her heart flutter.

She lifted their joined hands, attempting to slide her body out from his, almost falling off the bed when she was free. Their fingers were still tangled together, so she tried to release her hand from his but he only held her tighter. She blew out a frustrated breath, throwing him a glare only to be met with two very awake and amused green eyes. She rolled her eyes at him, “Seriously! What are you twelve?”

Stefan laughed out loud, “163 actually.”

“Wow.” Caroline crinkled her nose, her eyes sparkling with amusement, “You really are old.”

“You are gonna pay for that.” Stefan tugged on her hand so that she fell against him, he rolled them over, finally releasing her hand so that he could tickle her ribs. He grinned down at her, her high pitched squeals of laughter only making him tickle her harder.

Caroline tried to escape his fingers, almost crying with laughter as his fingers tortured her. She tried to push him away, but she couldn’t stop moving to find any leverage. She cried out, “Stop!”

“Do you take back your old comment?” Stefan asked, stilling his fingers but keeping them on her sides.

“No.” Caroline giggled, shaking her head, “You _are_ old!”

“Then I can’t stop.” Stefan dug his fingers into her sides, chuckling as she tried to squirm away from him, only for him to double his efforts until she was a writhing mess underneath him. He grinned down at her, raising his eyebrow as he asked again, “What do you have to say about my age?”

“You are old!” Caroline declared, crying out as he went back to tickling her so she practically screamed, “You are the hottest 160-year-old ever!”

Stefan stopped his tickling, tilting his head to the side as he contemplated her. After a moment he nodded his head, “I’ll take it.”

Caroline giggled, turning her head to the side as she tried to bury her laughter.

Stefan smiled down at her. She looked absolutely adorable right now, and for this moment he felt none of the pain that still hurt him from Elena breaking his heart. He never could be sad in Caroline’s presence very long, she always had the ability to make him laugh and smile without much effort. The Caroline Forbes effect as he liked to call it.

Caroline finally calmed her laughter enough to look at Stefan again. The smile spread across his face made one curl her lips in return. It was a rare and beautiful sight to see a smile on his face that she couldn’t help but mirror it. Their eyes caught, and she felt the air suddenly become hard to breath. Did his eyes darken? Her heart raced in her chest.

Stefan found himself trapped in her sparkling blue eyes, his position on top of her suddenly became known to him, his body pressing against hers. He swallowed, his heart skipping at the lack of space between them.

The air around them both became highly charged, only broken by the sound of the door opening and Liz staring at them in exasperated amusement.

“I love that you two kids have fun together, but just not this early.” Liz glared at them playfully, “ _Some_ of us had a late night.”

“Sorry, mom.” Caroline looked sheepish, still trapped by Stefan’s body on top of hers.

“I’m sorry, Sheriff.” Stefan apologized, in his happy fun with Caroline he had completely forgot that someone else lived there.

“Stefan.” Liz chuckled in amusement, “You live in my house, and I’m best friends with your brother. Call me Liz.”

Stefan nodded, smiling over at Liz.

Liz was about to turn to go when she couldn’t resist teasing, “Plus, technically you are actually older than me.” She chuckled as she left.

“See? Told you.” Caroline giggled, patting him affectionately on the cheek, “You are an old man, Stefan Salvatore. Deal with it.”

“Oh shut up you.” Stefan chuckled, lowering his head to place a kiss on her cheek before he got up. He froze for a moment once his actions caught up with him before quickly shaking it off. She was his best friend, it was okay to show her his affection and appreciation of her.

Caroline stood up, stretching her arms over her head as she stretched her body. She felt well rested and had the urge to do something today. She didn’t want to be cooped up all day.

Stefan could see the gears turning behind her eyes, her thinking of doing something, he guessed what she planned to do for the day. _She does love to plan_ , he thought affectionately.

He moved to stand in front of her, keeping his eyes on her face and not the small glimpse of her toned stomach as she lift her arms above her head. He smiled at her and asked, “What are we doing for the day?”

Caroline grinned in happiness that he automatically said _we_.

 

* * *

 

“ _Caroline!”_

Caroline shot up with a gasp at the scream of her name. She checked the time on her phone; 3am. Stefan was having another nightmare, and this one she presumed included her at the shout of her name.

She heard another terrified scream of her name, so she scrambled out of bed, and rushed to open the door. She met her mom who was bleary eyed at her doorway. Caroline felt bad that her mom was woken up, but Stefan needed her, “I’ve got him, mom, you go back to sleep.”

She vamp sped down the stairs and in the next second she was knelt beside him. She cradled his wet cheeks in her hands, brushing his tears away, her heart aching at the pain in his face. Her voice broke as she called his name softly, “Stefan! Stefan, it’s me. It’s Caroline.”

Stefan’s eyes shot open, his breath coming in huge frightened gasps. The images swam through his head torturing him, increasing his panic even more.

Caroline could see his chest moving rapidly, so to try to calm him down she turned his head to her and laid her forehead against his. She caught his wild eyes with hers, still stroking her fingers against his face, “You’re okay, Stefan. I’m here.”

Stefan didn’t think he just acted. He closed his eyes in relief, raising his hands to bury his fingers in her hair, breathing in her scent as deeply as he could, trying to chase away the lingering terror from his nightmare, “You’re here. You’re okay.” He opened his eyes to stare into hers, so very close to his, so close that he could read every emotion in them; the concern, the confusion, he could see it all. He soaked it all in, saying in one shuddering breath, “You’re safe.”

Caroline blinked her eyes rapidly, the only sign of her surprise that he really had been dreaming about her. She wouldn’t ask him right now; she could see that he was still shaken from whatever had happened in his head. So she made a new plan in her head, one she wouldn’t share with Stefan just now, but she knew he wouldn’t reject her idea.

Stefan dug up all the courage inside of him to ask her something when she beat him to it.

“Come on you. You are staying with me tonight.” Caroline smiled at him, placing a tender kiss on his brow as she stood up. It didn’t surprise her that he laced his fingers with hers, she knew that he needed the contact right now. Not saying a word, she led him along the familiar path to her bedroom.

Stefan didn’t even hesitate to get in her bed this time. They were facing each other, so he scooted close, wrapping his arm around her waist, and rest his head on the pillow close to her. He couldn’t stop seeing the images of Caroline from his nightmare, he needed to see her clearly, knowing that she was safe and in his arms.

Caroline lifted her hand to his cheek, softly stroking his skin as she asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stefan swallowed. Gazing into her caring and concerned eyes lifted some of the fear from his heart so he nodded. He clenched his fingers in her tank, not realizing that his hand was now pressed against the bare skin of her back. He took a deep breath, “The wolves… when they took you… I didn’t get to you in time… they…” His eyes filled with tears, his voice tight with emotion as he choked out, “…they ripped you apart right in front of me.”

“Oh Stefan…” Caroline’s heart broke at his tears. She placed her arm around his waist, rubbing her hand along his back to soothe him, the other she trapped between them holding it against his chest over his heart, “It was just a dream. You saved me. And I know you always will.” She pressed her lips to his jaw, breathing into his skin, “I trust you with my life.”

Stefan tightened his hold on her, pulling her close to his side, closing his eyes as he assured himself that she was safe and he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. It was just a dream, she was okay.

 

* * *

 

The next night when it was time for bed Caroline turned to Stefan and held her hand out, “You ready for bed?”

Stefan couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. His gratefulness for Caroline being his best friend filled him yet again. She was the most kind and caring person he knew, and it made him feel bad for rejecting her when they first met.

He took her hand, and followed her up the stairs to her room. They both changed into their sleep wear separately before crawling into bed.

Stefan pulled her into his arms, smiling as he closed his eyes, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Caroline whispered back before closing her own eyes and relaxing against Stefan.

They both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Stefan didn’t have a single nightmare that night.

 

* * *

 

The continued to go to bed together the next night, and the next, until Stefan followed Caroline to her room without needing to be asked. The only time he slept soundly was next to the warm body of his best friend.

Not that it was a hardship sharing a bed with a beautiful woman every night.


	3. Jealousy and a Request

Caroline plopped down next to Stefan on the couch, releasing a sigh of boredom, "We are going out."

"Are we?" Stefan’s voice was amused, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to be interested in the documentary on TV.

"Yes!" Caroline declared loudly, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned narrowed eyes on his profile, "We have been stuck in this house for two weeks." She leaned over so that she could catch his eyes, a full on pout on her lips, "I need out, Stefan."

Stefan's lips twitched, trying desperately to hold in his laughter. Those big blue eyes of hers were pleading with him, those pink lips jutting out in the most adorable pout he’d ever seen. It was no surprise that she usually got her way with a face like that.

Caroline knelt on the couch, taking his hands in hers and bringing them to her chest. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Please, Stefan. I need you to save me from my boredom."

Stefan couldn't hold it in anymore, laughter spilling from his mouth. He moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her into his lap, muffling his chuckles in her hair as he curled his arms around her, "You need me to save you, huh?"

Caroline nodded as she giggled, tilting her head to look into his, her hands against his shoulders, her fingertips absentmindedly stroking the skin of his neck, "You are my best friend, Stefan. It's your job to keep me happy." She shrugged her shoulders, wrinkling her nose cutely, “Plus, you live in my house rent free and sleep in my bed. Time to earn your keep.”

Stefan grinned up at her, his whole face lit up with his amusement. He raised his hand to tap her on the nose, the way it scrunched up in return made his heart throb at how utterly cute it was, “I suppose I would be a bad friend to refuse.”

“ _Such_ a bad friend.” Caroline gave him the sad puppy eyes, “So, so bad.” She chewed her lip, not even noticing the way his eyes were drawn to it, “Like, the worst friend _ever_.”

“We couldn’t have that now, can we?” Stefan pulled her close in a hug for a moment, dropping a kiss on her forehead, smiling against her as he agreed, “Where do you want to go?”

“Just the grill tonight.” Caroline lifted her head up to smile at him, “You can take me somewhere fancy another time.”

“Oh, can I?” Stefan tickled her sides, grinning at the high pitched squeal she let out before vamping out of his arms.

“Yes, you can.” Caroline stuck her tongue out at Stefan. Both of them sharing a giggle at their silliness. She hooked her thumb behind her as she told him, “I’ll just get changed, then we can go.”

“Okay.” Stefan replied, watching Caroline bound up the stairs.

He was looking forward to spending time with her outside of their home. He started at the thought.

When had he started to think of Caroline’s house as _home_?

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan walked into the grill together their fingers interlaced as was their way recently, becoming second nature to them that they didn’t even think about doing it they just did. Caroline was excitingly chattering away, Stefan staring at her with an adoring smile on his face. He loved the sound of her voice, and he could listen to her talk for hours without feeling bored in the slightest.

Caroline led him over to the bar, “I expect drinks, dancing, and darts.” She signaled for the bartender telling him their drink orders before grinning wide at Stefan, “That okay with you?”

“Do I have a choice?” Stefan grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Nope.” Caroline giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Stefan’s beaming smile told her that he really didn’t mind in the slightest.

Unknown to the two of them there were two pairs of eyes watching them. One curious, one burning with jealousy. Damon and Elena were watching them from their position on the other side of the grill.

 

* * *

 

An hour later found them playing darts. Caroline losing to Stefan but not caring at all as she was having so much fun with him and was just happy to be out of her house for the night.

Stefan had not stopped smiling once, even though he could feel the stares from Damon and Elena he resolutely ignored them and just focused on Caroline. It wasn’t as hard to do as he thought, she had a way of making him concentrate on her only, so that the outside world never even invaded their little best friends bubble.

“How are you?” Caroline whispered out of the side of her mouth, so low that Stefan was hopefully the only one to hear it. She could also feel the stares from Damon and Elena, and while it didn’t bother her she wanted to make sure that Stefan was okay. He was her priority.

“I’m okay.” Stefan answered, lining up his shot and throwing the dart.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise, “You sure about that?” She moved until she was in front of him, locking their eyes together to make sure he couldn’t hide from her. She ran her hand down his arm to slip her fingers through his, her face the picture of concern as she repeated his own words from long ago back to him, “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Stefan released a breath and shook his head in amazement. How far they had come since he’d spoken those same words to her, it felt almost a lifetime ago, and he knew what that felt like having already lived a few himself. She was the most amazing and wonderful friend he’d ever had, and he was so lucky to have her.

He closed the small distance between them and encased her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, resting his head against hers as he smiled at her, “I know I don’t. And what I said was the truth, I _am_ surprisingly okay.” And he was. That pull Elena had on him was slowly but surely fading until he was certain it would become nonexistent soon. It only hurt to see her with Damon because they weren’t even trying to be subtle around him, they weren’t even thinking about his feelings, and that was what hurt the most.

Caroline searched his face for any sign that he didn’t mean what he said but she found none, he was being completely honest. She smiled wide, “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Me too.” Stefan sighed in relief. It seemed he was ready to get off the heartbreaking train that was Petrova doppelgangers and their inability to just have _one_ brother. He wanted a life for himself and it seemed that he now might be able to have that.

Caroline released him after one last squeeze. She nodded her head to the side, “I am going to visit the ladies and then I am going to get us some more drinks.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Caroline?” Stefan easily fell into his old human way of speaking, delighting in the way Caroline’s eyes lit up at his playfulness.

Caroline smirked devilishly at him, tapping her fingers against his chest as she lowered her voice to a seductive hum, “Absolutely, Mr Salvatore.” She winked at him before spinning around.

Stefan felt his heart still racing as he heard her giggles follow her. He didn’t know what was happening between them, but he was pretty sure that there was something, as they had been acting more and more like a couple.

“Stefan?”

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he really didn’t have the energy to deal with tonight. Or any night to be honest. He released an annoyed breath before reluctantly turning around and facing Elena. She had her arms wrapped around her middle in a defensive posture, and she was staring up at him with hurt swimming in her eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and only said with irritation in his voice, “What is it, Elena?”

“Are you doing it to hurt me?” Elena’s voice was tinged with anger and hope, hope for what he had no idea, and the anger she had absolutely no right to feel.

“Doing what?” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest in an angry fashion, his good mood that Caroline had put him in was fading fast now that Elena was stood in front of him, staring at him with her tearful doe eyes. Once upon a time he would have done literally _anything_ to make that look disappear from her face, but now, now he really didn’t want to be dragged down by her self-centered and often times selfish behavior.

“Touching Caroline and hanging all over her.” Elena’s mouth twisted in distaste, clenching her hands into the material of her shirt, “Because I don’t think it’s fair for you to use my best friend like that just to get to me. You know how she wanted you when you first moved here, and I know that she would just _love_ to have you.” She snorted, not even noticing the way that Stefan grew stiff and his expression grew colder at every word that left her mouth that snidely insulted Caroline, “The ultimate conquest. The one that got away.”

“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Stefan hissed through clenched teeth. He felt his blood boiling as Elena insulted Caroline. It had always bothered him the way that she would subtly put down Caroline, and he had always dismissed it seeing that Elena had known her longer, but now that he truly _knew_ Caroline, he knew that she was nothing like her so called friends portrayed her. She was caring, kind, warm, and had been through so much and yet stayed so beautifully happy and positive.

Elena blanched at Stefan’s tone, the harshness in his stare making her heart clench. She could read no love in his eyes whatsoever, just a dark simmering anger. It killed her that he was angry in defense of Caroline, “Stefan-“

“No, Elena.” Stefan interrupted her, glaring down at her harshly, needing to get this off his chest, not backing down for once, and telling her exactly what he thought, “You have insulted my _best friend_ for the last time.”

It was the first time that she’d ever heard Stefan refer to Caroline as his best friend, and it hurt. Since when had they become such close friends? Close enough for him to be staying with her in her house.

“She is kind and caring, she drops everything to help any one of you if you ever need anything, and what does she get in return?” Stefan scoffed as Elena just stared at him blankly, as if she would ever notice anyone but herself, “You calling her selfish. You wanting to keep her out of things because you think she’s caught up in school so she wouldn’t want to help. You treating her less than she deserves. I am sick of it.” He shook his head, and finally revealed what he’d thought for a long time, “The only selfish one here is you.”

Elena’s posture stiffened, and she glared right back at Stefan, not recognizing the person she saw before her. Where was the man that would defend her to the edges of the earth? The one that would do anything to make sure she wasn’t hurt? Where was _her_ Stefan? Tears filled her eyes as she choked out, “You don’t know her as well as you think, Stefan. You didn’t grow up with her. You didn’t have to put up with her selfishness, her control freak ways, her jealousy, and her competition with me.”

“You are right, I didn’t. I didn’t know her when she was young and let her insecurities control her. I didn’t know her when she was just another young girl trying to find herself. But guess what?” Stefan let a small smile curve his lips as he thought of his best friend, “I watched her become the wonderful girl she is today. I saw her struggle every single day to remain as human as possible after she became a vampire. I saw how strong she became, how she grew into herself.”

“Perfect Caroline.” Elena scoffed, letting a few tears fall down her face, “Never knowing the struggle it is to be a vampire.”

“We’ve all faced that struggle, Elena, not just you.” Stefan couldn’t believe that Elena could even think becoming a monster was ever easy, for anyone it happened to, “I forced my brother to turn because I couldn’t imagine eternity without him. Damon then hated me and spend the better part of a century and a half alternating between humanity on and off. I became a ripper!” He raised his eyebrow as he said meaningfully, “Do you truly believe you are the only one that has struggled with being a vampire?”

Elena struggled with a reply, not wanting to admit that she had been thinking of only herself ever since she had woken up in that morgue and was faced with the hardest decision of her life. Finally, she tried to excuse her behavior, “It’s harder for me because I’m the doppelganger.”

Stefan rolled his eyes, “No it isn’t. Katherine never had one single problem with being a vampire, in fact she relished in it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not Katherine.” Elena gritted her teeth, hating to be compared with that she-devil in any shape or form.

“You are a lot more like her than you think.” Stefan admitted, finally knowing the truth in that statement. Elena may not have started with the intent of messing with his and Damon’s feelings, but she had definitely strung them both along at times. She had no problem using Damon’s feelings when she had wanted something from him. Very Katherine like.

Elena stared up at Stefan with tears filling her eyes, her heart feeling more broken than she’d ever felt before. She really had lost him. She let out a sob before almost running out of there in her haste to get away from the pain that Stefan had caused her.

Stefan watched her run off with only the smallest twinge in his heart. He didn’t regret what he’d said, no matter how much it had hurt her to hear. He was finally allowing his heart to be free of her, some part of him would always love her for being his first proper relationship, but he needed to let her go.

He deserved to be with someone that loved only him, and not both him and his brother.

He felt two familiar arms slide around his waist from behind him, the familiar warmth making him release a sigh, and raise his own hands to cover hers. He hoped that she had not heard the whole conversation, as he did not want what Elena said to hurt her.

Caroline tightened her arms around Stefan, burying her face in his back, giving him all the comfort that she could. She had heard most of their conversation, but it didn’t surprise her anymore the way Elena saw her. She was happy to hear Stefan defend her.

Stefan hated that Elena had dragged their evening down, wiping out the fun and carefree atmosphere of before. He wouldn’t let her anymore. He turned around, still encased in Caroline’s embrace, smiling at her as he faced her, “Didn’t you say something about dancing?”

Caroline tilted her head to the side, “I thought you hated dancing?”

“Not with you.” Stefan admitted, before suddenly taking Caroline’s waist and spinning her around. The joyful giggles she let out made him grin.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan’s neck, clinging on as he twirled her around. She couldn’t stop the laughter from spilling from her, especially paired with the look in Stefan’s eyes. Light and happy, like he had not just had an argument with the love of his life.

Stefan let all of the anger go as he stared into those bright blue eyes of his best friend. She was so full of laughter that she almost glowed with it, holding on to him tight as he continued to twirl her around mindlessly. As long as she was smiling and giggling he would dance with her for as long as she let him.

Caroline’s heart was racing wildly, both from dancing and from being all wrapped up in Stefan. He had been so heartbroken when he first showed up at her door, but now he was smiling wide and _dancing_ with her of his own free choice and not because she had dragged him onto the dance floor.

It made her so happy to see him smiling. Without much thought, she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, whispering breathlessly against him, “I love seeing you happy, Stefan.”

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat, the blindingly tender emotion he felt for her in this moment almost brought him to tears. He stopped their mad spinning, just holding her tight as they swayed together, oblivious to everyone but each other. He confessed, “You are one of the few things that make me happy, Caroline.”

Caroline’s smile could rival the sun for its brightness, her eyes glowing prettily under the low lights of the bar. She laid her head against his, wrapping her arms tight around him, moving with him to the music. The emotion swimming in her soul made it impossible for her to speak.

Stefan closed his eyes and leaned into her. He swayed with her, holding her close as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, and tried to ignore how much tonight had seemed like a date.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked into the Lockwood’s home, following behind Carol as she led her through the familiar path to the study where the other members of the committee sat. It was strange still coming here after she and Tyler broke up for good.

She was still Miss Mystic Falls so she had to suck it up, and put on her show face while hoping that she wouldn’t run into Tyler while she was here. That was a confrontation she could live without.

Carol clapped her hands to indicate that the meeting was now starting, “It’s time to start thinking about choosing the bachelors for the fundraiser.”

Caroline chewed on her lip before deciding to speak her mind, “Uh, Mrs Lockwood?”

Carol sighed, before addressing Caroline with polite interest, “Yes, Caroline?”

“We’ve done the bachelor raffle quite a few times before.” Caroline hesitated before taking a breath and stating, “Don’t you think that it’s time we tried something different? Something I think would raise loads of money, and could include both men and women.”

Carol narrowed her eyes as she studied her for a moment before gesturing her hand at her, “I- _we_ would love to hear your suggestion, Caroline.”

Caroline’s eyes brightened and she grinned widely as she told them her suggestion. It took some convincing but they finally went for her idea.

She was so happy.

She couldn’t wait to go home and tell Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was in the kitchen, moving effortlessly between two pans, when Caroline came home. She walked up behind him and gave him a quick hug, looking over his shoulder at the lovely smelling food, she asked, “What are you cooking?”

Stefan smiled as he stirred the sauce in the pan, “Just some homemade pasta.”

“Smells delicious.” Caroline enthused, taking an exaggerated breath before releasing him. She walked over to the counter for a better view of Stefan as he cooked. He was such in his element in the kitchen that she could have imagined him as a chef if he was still human.

“Thank you.” Stefan gave the pasta another stir, before turning to Caroline smiling, “How was your Mystic Falls meeting?”

Caroline’s entire face brightened up, “It was amazing. They went with my suggestion for the charity fundraiser.”

“I’m pleased for you.” Stefan retrieved the plates and set the table, asking her curiously, “What was your suggestion?”

“I-I’ll tell you after we eat.” Caroline wasn’t sure what Stefan’s reaction would be so she thought it best to wait after dinner. She frowned as she noticed that Stefan was only setting the table for two, “Is my mom not having dinner with us?”

Stefan nodded, “She called earlier to say that she was working late.”

Caroline knew that it wasn’t an irregular occurrence, her mom often worked late and had something to eat at the station. She was used to it by now, and plus she now had Stefan to keep her company.

Stefan dished up their food, leaving another plate for Liz just in case she was still hungry when she came home. He poured them both a glass of wine, before they both sat down at the table. He smiled over at her and raised his glass, “Saluti!”

Caroline giggled as she raised her own glass, “Saluti!”

They both enjoyed their meal, talking about their day and any plans that they had coming up.

 

* * *

 

Later on, Caroline was snuggled against Stefan’s chest, her arm thrown casually over his waist, the throw covering them as they watched mindless TV together.

Stefan had his chin resting on Caroline’s head, his hand stroking absentmindedly through her hair, soaking in the comfortable air between them. He recalled that she was going to tell him what they had decided at the meeting after dinner, so he broke the silence by asking, “What happened in the meeting? You haven’t told me yet.”

Caroline chewed on her lip, debating how best to tell Stefan.

Stefan nudged her playfully, a teasing lilt to his voice, “Come on, it can't be that bad.”

Caroline left the comfort of his embrace so that she could sit up. She looked into Stefan’s curious green eyes, and told him, “We were gonna have another bachelor auction, but I suggested we try something different.”

“Okay.” Stefan nodded his head, his full attention on Caroline.

“I brought up the idea that we could do something that would include both men and women.” Caroline chewed on her lip as she thought about the right way to tell Stefan, finally deciding to just get it over with in one, “We’re are gonna have the boys do a strip and the girls do lap dances, and I want you to be one of the guys.”

Stefan stared at her with a wide eyed look, his mouth open in complete and utter shock.

Caroline frowned as he just continued to stare at her frozen. She said his name to try and rouse him from his shocked state, “Stefan?”

“You want me to what?!” Stefan burst out, his shock finally giving way to disbelief.

“I want you to be one of the guys for the strip.” Caroline looked down at her hands, before giving him a pathetically hopeful expression, “It’s for charity.”

Stefan stared at his best friend like she’d grown another head.

“Is that a... tentative yes?” Caroline hesitatingly asked.

“That is a resolute...” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and said very firmly, “ _No_!”

Caroline slumped her shoulders at his answer before perking up. She could change his mind, she was sure of it, and she had just under two weeks to do it. She was up to the challenge.

She was Caroline Forbes.

Stefan couldn’t say no to her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Stefan finally had a go at Elena. Plus Caroline finally asked him her request. The title will now make a little more sense, as the idea for this was about Magic Mike. Haha.


	4. Persuasion Tactics

 

**Day One**

Stefan rolled onto his front as he awakened, his arm reaching across the bed for the other warm body that was normally snuggled up to his side. His eyes sprang open immediately confirming what he’d already felt. Caroline was not in bed next to him.

He frowned, about to call out for her when the door to their shared room opened, Caroline walking in dressed for the day and carrying a tray of delicious smelling food. He pushed himself up so that he was resting against the headboard. He smiled at her as she sat beside him laying the tray on the bed between them.

“Good morning.” Caroline beamed at Stefan, leaning over to greet him with a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Stefan’s breath caught at the feel of her soft lips on his cheek, her lovely blue eyes making his stomach flip. He swallowed down the new and confusing feelings within him, not ready to analyse them yet. He smiled at his best friend and asked, “What’s the occasion?”

“No reason.” Caroline grinned, shrugging her shoulders as she idly played with the bedspread, hoping that she wasn’t obvious that she was trying to butter Stefan up so that he would agree to be a part of the strip. Step one; kill him with kindness.

“Mm hm.” Stefan voiced his disbelief at that as he chewed on a piece of bacon that she’d cooked. It was crispy yet still juicy, and not overcooked in the slightest. He was pleasantly surprised, having not seen Caroline cook since he’d moved in as he’d insisted on doing it for his indisposition to her and Liz. He ran his none greasy hand down the length of her arm to place his hand over hers, “This is really good.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Stefan!” Caroline laughed, tilting her head towards him as she flirted at him, “You don’t know everything about me.”

“No, I don’t.” Stefan’s voice was soft, his eyes even more so as he gazed at her. He was interested to learn what other secrets laid behind her beautiful exterior, things that no one else knew. He wanted to be the one that knew her better than anyone, as he could share all of himself with her and knew that she would listen with an open ear and never judge him. His heart skipped in realisation that he had forever to find out everything there was to know about Caroline Forbes.

He smiled at her, a promise in his eyes as he kept his gaze on hers, not looking away for a moment, “I am very much looking forward to finding out though.”

Caroline blinked her eyes rapidly, warmth exploding in her chest, a tender and shy smile curling her lips. The emotion in his eyes was overwhelming to her so she lowered her head, her gaze falling to their joined hands, his much larger one engulfing her smaller one completely in his. It made her feel protected.

Stefan reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear so that he could see her beautiful face clearly. He didn’t like that she tried to hide from him, even if it was just behind the curtain of her blonde hair. He let his fingers softly caress her neck before taking his hand back.

Caroline had to bite her lip at the touch of his fingers against her, her skin feeling electrified from where he’d touched her. She lifted her eyes up to meet his sparkling green eyes, so alive with emotions that it took her breath away. She needed to get back to what they’d talked about last night before she did something completely stupid and reckless, like kiss him.

She cleared her throat before sending him her most winning smile, her Miss Mystic Falls smile, the one that was bright and open but not completely genuine. She forgot for a moment that he was her best friend and she couldn’t fool him with her fake smiles.

“What was the real reason for the impromptu breakfast in bed?” Stefan asked, knowing that if it was a normal thing for Caroline then he would have been getting it every day since he moved in with her, but he hadn’t so he presumed she wanted something.

“What makes you think I needed a reason to pamper my _best_ _friend_?” Caroline fluttered her eyelashes at Stefan, smiling widely at him.

“Now I’m really suspicious.” Stefan chuckled, taking another piece of bacon off the plate as he regarded Caroline with a knowing raise of his eyebrow.

“Is it so hard to believe that I can be nice?” Caroline pouted, releasing her hand that was still encased by his so that she could fold her arms across her chest.

“No. You are one of the most kind and caring people that I have ever met.” Stefan complimented her, smiling at the blush casting a rosy hue on her cheeks. He patted her knee, before sliding his hand up her thigh to rest his hand on her waist, “I just know you. You normally wouldn’t do this.”

Caroline chewed on her lip before she leant up on her knees, unfolding her arms so that she could place them around his neck, and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she had, “Will you please, _please_ , make me happy by agreeing to do the strip.” She fluttered her eyes at him as her lip jutted out in a pout, “For me.”

Stefan resisted the urge to smile, she was too adorable for words. He leaned closer so that his nose was just a breath away from touching hers, his eyes locked on her beautiful blue eyes, his breaths ghosting against her lips as he whispered, “No.”

He pulled back only to laugh at the tongue she stuck out at him.

Caroline moved off the bed and left the room with a stomp.

It would take more than one breakfast in bed to get Stefan to agree.

 

* * *

 

**Day Two**

The next day Caroline did the same as the previous by bringing Stefan breakfast in bed. Though he enjoyed the gesture he was now slightly disappointed in starting the second day in a row without Caroline in his arms. However, seeing her beaming smile as she walked through the door holding a tray of food she’d made herself didn’t fail in making him smile.

He knew the reason. She wanted him to be in the strip show she was planning, but he couldn’t see himself ever agreeing no matter how wonderful it felt to be waited on hand and foot. He was enjoying immensely Caroline making him breakfast, and making sure he was comfortable, and acting completely comfortable to be sitting in silence as he wrote in his journal.

He still wasn’t going to say yes, but he was having fun seeing how long she would continue the perfect hostess routine before she broke and found somebody else.

 

* * *

 

“No peaking.” Caroline warned as she covered Stefan’s eyes with her hands as she led him out of her house to the backyard where she had a surprise for him. She warned him about the steps, taking slow and steady movements with him until they reached where she wanted him. She slipped her hands from his face, smiling as she watched him for his reaction, “Surprise!”

Stefan opened his eyes and gasped. There was a table set for two, a lace tablecloth covering it, a candle in the middle bringing light, their glasses were already filled with wine, and their food was already on the plates. The backyard was littered with candles, casting a soft golden glow over the table. It was wonderful, and made his heart flutter at the sweet gesture.

Caroline chewed her lip at his silence, wringing her hands together in anxiety. Was it too much? Heart racing in fear, she asked shakily, “Do-do you like it?”

Stefan spun around and pulled her into his arms. He pressed a delicate kiss to her temple, smiling as her arms wound around his waist to hold him just as tight. His voice was tight with emotions, “I love it.”

Caroline savoured the tightness of his hold, butterflies swirling in her stomach at how it felt to be surrounded by Stefan’s wonderful scent. She couldn’t help but ask, “Really?”

“It’s a wonderful way to spend our evening.” Stefan pulled back to look into her sparkling blue eyes, unable to resist placing another kiss on her, this time against her warm cheek, “A dinner under the stars with my best friend.” He smiled dreamily at her.

Caroline grinned so wide it hurt. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek, stepping away from him only to intertwine their fingers together. She led him over to the table, not surprised when he helped her into her own seat before taking his own. She picked up the remote she’d left on the table and pressed play. The smooth tones of jazz floated from the speakers she’d placed around, enhancing the atmosphere.

Throughout their dinner they couldn’t stop smiling at each other. They always enjoyed each other’s company, but now that they spend almost every waking moment together it was taken to another level. They talked so easily, and laughed so freely together that the reason Stefan was here in the first place seemed null and void.

He was supposed to be a heartbroken mess, but if anyone was to see him right now that wouldn’t seem possible.

He was smiling, and laughing, and joking.

He looked… lit up with happiness.

And it was all because of his beautiful best friend.

Once they’d finished eating Stefan stood up and held his hand out to Caroline, “May I have this dance?”

Caroline slid her hand into his, smiling as he pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her waist and gliding his fingers through hers. They swayed gently across the grass, their eyes never wavering from one another, the light from the candles making their eyes glow.

“This has been a wonderful evening, Caroline.” Stefan smiled at her, the hand splayed across her back pushed her a little closer to him. The smile she gave him in return made him lose his train of thought. It was breath taking.

“Thank you.” Caroline played with the hair at the base of his neck, tilting her head so that their cheeks were brushing together every time they moved, her eyes cast upwards to stare at the twinkling stars above their heads, “It’s so peaceful out here.”

“It is.” Stefan nodded his head in agreement, closing his eyes to soak in the magical atmosphere between them. He could stay like this all night, swaying with his best friend in her backyard. It was the most serene he’d felt in a long time. Everything with Caroline was just easier, natural, blissful.

“Oh my god!” Caroline gasped in awe.

Stefan pulled back to see what had made her gasp. He followed her gaze toward the sky, “What are you-“ He cut himself off as he saw a streak of white light shoot across the sky, “Oh.”

Caroline looked away from the stars to gaze into his green eyes, she smiled sweetly, her voice hushed with wonder, “Make a wish.”

Stefan closed his eyes and made a wish, _I wish for Caroline to be happy._

Caroline shut her lids, meaning her wish with everything inside of her, _I wish for Stefan to always be happy._

They opened their eyes at the same time, both laughing as their eyes met. It was a tradition that had been around for thousands of years, to wish upon a shooting star, something that despite the age difference between Stefan and Caroline they would have both done the same thing when they were human.

Caroline couldn’t resist asking, “What did you wish for?”

“If I told you then it wouldn’t come true.” Stefan chuckled, gazing at her with warmth.

Caroline wrinkled her nose at him, she really wanted to know what he wished for. She smirked as she thought of another way to ask him, “What I wished for was…” She watched him frown even as his eyes lit with curiosity, “That you would do me the huge favour of being in my charity strip.”

Stefan’s eyes widened before he laughed fully. He shook his head before smiling gently at her, “I guess the legends right.”

Caroline tilted her head as her brow furrowed in confusion, “Legend?”

Stefan let a smirk cross his face, his eyes teasing, “That if you tell your wish it won’t come true.”

Caroline pulled her hand away from his shoulder to slap his chest as she laughed, “Shut up!”

Stefan joined in her laughter, holding her close as they glided across the backyard.

Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with Stefan.

Tomorrow, it was time for her to change her plan.

 

* * *

 

**Day Three**

Caroline woke up before Stefan as she’d been doing for the past couple of days. She stayed where she was, thoroughly content to be wrapped in Stefan’s arms as he slept beside her. She was debating on whether to get up and make him breakfast like she had been doing.

She planned on trying to convince him in a different way today and treating him to breakfast in bed might not be the right way to start, or perhaps it was a good way to start before she started in on her plan. She couldn’t decide.

The decision was made for her when she felt the arm around her waist tighten into a steel band and a leg was thrown heavily over hers trapping her in his embrace. Not that she was complaining about that.

Stefan snuggled closer, burying his face in her neck, moaning in displeasure as she started to wriggle, as if she wanted out of his embrace. He shook his head against her, only tightening his hold on her even more, “You are not going anywhere. You are staying right here, beside me, until we both get up.” His eyes started to drift closed as sleep overcame him, one last sleepy confession coming from him, “I miss waking up to you.”

Caroline’s heart just about melted into a puddle right there. A tender smile covered her lips as she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her nose into the top of his head, closing her eyes as she let the feel of Stefan surrounding her drift her back to a blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Later on, they were both sat on the couch, on opposite sides instead of cuddled up against each other like they normally were. Caroline could see the frown on his face, he was obviously wondering why she wasn’t next to him like she normally was.

This was supposed to be part two of her plan. Try and guilt Stefan into agreeing to do what she wanted. She was all set to go through with it when he had been the sweetest this morning. Curling himself around her, forcing her to stay right in his embrace, before telling her he missed waking up beside her.

Her resolve left her completely after that. How could she guilt him after that? It was the most amazing and cutest thing she’d ever heard.

Stefan finally couldn’t take the space between them. He turned his head toward her, his mouth pulled down into a frown for the first time in weeks, and he asked point blank, “Are you upset about this morning?”

Caroline bit her lip, shaking her head.

“Then why won’t you come any closer?” Stefan widened his eyes, needing to know why after weeks of perfect closeness between them she suddenly felt the need to put distance between them.

Caroline’s mind completely went blank and she blurted out without thinking, “You live in my house and sleep in my bed and cook my food and watch stupid shows you hate with me so I think you should do what I want and strip with me.”

Stefan had to blink to try and distinguish everything she’d said. She’s said it all so quickly and in a run on sentence that it took him a moment to follow her train of thought. It didn’t take him long before his face lit up with amusement, laughter in his voice as he responded, “Are you really trying to guilt me into doing what you want?”

“Yes…?” Caroline framed it as a question, sounding unsure even to her own ears.

Stefan just shook his head in affection, “Caroline…”

Caroline huffed in annoyance, “I’m going out.” She pushed herself off the couch to stomp away in dramatic fashion.

“Wait!” Stefan’s voice called out.

Caroline stopped before she entered the hall. She took a breath before turning around to face him, “What is it, Stefan?”

“What did you mean when you said…” Stefan licked his lips before saying, “…strip with me?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “I’m doing the lap dance, Stefan.” She shrugged her shoulders, “I thought it’s only fair that you do the strip as well.” Not waiting for his reply she spun around and left like she planned to. Maybe it was a good thing to let Stefan have some space.

Stefan’s mouth was dry as his eyes stayed glued to the place that Caroline had been.

She would be giving some very lucky guy a lap dance. Her perfect curves and gorgeous ass would be grinding against a random guy. Her blonde hair swirling around her sexily as she swung her head and body, spreading around her delicious vanilla scent. Tantalising the random guy.

Stefan suddenly wanted to punch something.

 

* * *

 

That night when they got into bed there was tenseness to Stefan that wasn’t normally there when they went to sleep together. He was stiff next to her, his thoughts a wild jumble, unable to grasp on to one to make sense of the mess in his head.

Caroline broke the silence between them, “Are you okay?”

Stefan swallowed, “Yeah.”

“You sure?” Caroline asked as she turned onto her side to face his frozen profile. She reached out to slide her hand over his, connected them physically even if emotionally he was a little distant.

“Yeah.” Stefan cleared his throat, trying to relax his body.

Caroline wasn’t convinced but she wasn’t sure what was upsetting Stefan so she let it go for now. She moved close to lay her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as she normally did.

Stefan took his hand from her so that he could wrap it around her back to hold her close. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep, listening to the sound of her breathing change to indicate that she’d fallen asleep.

He popped his eyes open to stare at the ceiling.

He couldn’t sleep a wink that night.

 

* * *

 

**Day Four**

Stefan was out of bed before Caroline, his mind in too much of a mess to be able to talk to her without blurting something out that he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready to analyse just why his feelings were in such a turmoil after her revelation yesterday.

It was her idea to do a strip and lap dance so why was it so hard to wrap his head around that she would be doing it too. He didn’t know, but he couldn’t stop imagining it in his head.

He also couldn’t stop his thoughts from leading toward him pulling Caroline off the random guy and tearing his throat out from looking at her gorgeous body. He sank another bourbon at the bar to try and wash away the bad taste in his mouth.

Caroline was free and single. She could dance with whomever she wanted. She could flash that blinding smile at any man and have them fall at her feet. She could make any man speechless who caught sight of those perfect curves of hers.

He groaned.

This line of thinking wasn’t helping him in the slightest.

He knocked back another shot as soon as it was placed before him, and tried to get the picture of a half-naked Caroline dancing for another man out of his head.

He couldn’t.

The picture was stuck. Only after a few more bourbons the random guy was replaced with himself and he shocked himself with how much that didn’t bother him.

In fact, it made him breathless with how much he needed it to be him.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had been surprised to wake up and find no sign of Stefan in the bed or anywhere in the house. After his dampened mood last night, she thought that maybe he just needed a little space and she was happy to give it to him.

She didn’t want him to be suffocated by her presence.

So as she was the only one home she decided to practice some of the moves she was thinking about trying for her lap dance. She got changed into a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts so that they didn’t hinder her movements at all. She put on a CD and had it quite loud. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the beat of the music and the fluidness of her movements.

 

* * *

 

Stefan didn’t want to get too drunk so he left while only slightly intoxicated. He made his way back home, the thought still made something clench inside of him, seriously when did he think of Caroline’s place as home?

He took a leisurely stroll back to Caroline’s. Once he was near he heard the music blaring out and couldn’t help but shake his head and smile. She was still so much a normal human girl despite being a vampire. She didn’t let the monster control her and he was so in awe of her that she was able to do that.

She was much stronger than him.

He pushed the door open, about to call out her name but when he entered the living room he promptly lost the ability to breathe let alone form actual words.

Caroline was dancing against one of the chairs, obviously practising her moves for when she danced against the man he was going to rip to shreds if he so much as caught a glance at what she was doing right now.

His thoughts had taken a violent turn as he stared engrossed by the way Caroline twisted her body.

Caroline had her eyes closed, her body moving like she was water. She had her arms above her head, slowly sliding them down to caress her body as she sensually moved her hips from side to side in time with the music. Once she reached her hips she dipped two fingers of each hand into the waist of the smallest shorts he had ever seen, tantalisingly moving them down an inch, before pulling her hands back and teasing only the tips of her fingers over her body to sink into her hair. She crossed her legs over one another, and turned so slowly that he could admire every single part of her body before her back was turned fully to him. Those blonde curls fell like silk down her back. She wiggled her ass and started to bend over and that was the end of him.

“Caroline!” Stefan called out frantically to get her attention. If he saw anymore of her in such sexual movements, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he would speed across the room to take her mouth in a desperate clash of lips.

Caroline grinned as she saw Stefan, walking over to turn off the music. She turned back around to face him and couldn’t help but ask, “Where have you been?”

“The grill.” Stefan couldn’t take his eyes off her, the way that tank hugged her curves and cradled her breasts made his pants feel almost impossibly tight.

Caroline frowned at his short answer. The almost pained look on his face had her worried, she took a step closer reaching her hand out to him, “Are you okay?”

Stefan’s eyes widened as she came nearer to him with the intent to touch him. If he felt her skin on his he didn’t know if he could stop himself from kissing her senseless like he wanted to, so he almost jumped away from her and stated in a panic, “I’m gonna have a shower.” He practically vamped up the stairs.

Caroline could only stare after him in complete shock.

What had gotten into him?

 

* * *

 

They got into bed, Caroline laying her head against Stefan’s chest, throwing her leg over his, her hand resting by her face at his chest.

Stefan buried one of his hands in her hair, the other he ran up and down her arm. He had thought hard since he’d seen her dancing in a world of her own in the living room. He couldn’t let her do that for anyone else but him so he finally gave into her wants but he had a condition, “Caroline?”

“Yes?” Caroline whispered sleepily, the soothing feeling of Stefan’s fingers running along her skin sending her into sleep fast.

“I’ll do it.” Stefan halted his fingers, holding his breath for her answer.

“Do what?” Caroline yawned cutely.

Stefan smiled affectionately at how utterly cute Caroline was when she was on the edge of sleep, “I’ll do your charity strip show.”

That woke her up. She pushed herself up by the hand on his chest, her eyes wide with disbelief, “Really?”

“On one condition.” Stefan warned.

“What?” Caroline raised her eyebrows, preparing to hear almost anything that came out of Stefan’s mouth except for what actually did.

“You perform your lap dance on me.” Stefan refused to take his eyes away from her at his suggestion, no matter how much he actually wanted to. He needed her to know that he was serious.

Caroline was surprised at his condition, but she wasn’t going to turn it down now that he had actually agreed to join her. She nodded her head smiling wide at him, “Okay.” She moved up to plant a kiss against his jaw, “Thank you.”

Stefan just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He let her settle back against his chest, his fingers returning to that same rhythm as they both tried to sleep. Only his mind hadn’t settled down at his agreement to be the one she danced with, if anything it got even more wild.

How the hell was he going to control himself if she performed the moves she had been practising when he walked in on her?

 


	5. It's Gonna Be One Hell of a Show

Stefan was waiting in the living room for Caroline to come down. He was in a pair of sweatpants and a white vest. They were going over to the Lockwood’s for their first practice for the charity show and to find out whoever else she’d roped into it. Speaking of his gorgeous best friend he called out, “Are you ready yet, Caroline? The mastermind behind this shouldn’t be late to the practice for her own show, should she?”

“Pfft!” Came from the direction of the stairs, Caroline talking as she jogged down the rest of the steps, “As if I would be late. I’m never late.”

Stefan’s mouth parted as he sucked in a breath at the sight of her in front of him. She had on another one of those revealing tanks that made his blood boil with desire, a loose pair of jogging pants that just barely clung to her hips, her battered ballet flats that he knew were her favourite – and rather cutely – her lucky pair, and the look was finished by her hair being tied up in pigtails. _Pigtails_. Which for some reason made his stomach clench, and he had the strongest urge to curl his fingers in them and tug on them. And not for entirely playful reasons either.

Stefan cleared his throat, forcing an amused smirk to curl his lips as he looked her over, reaching out to tug on one of her pigtails like he was craving to, “You look adorable.” The little giggles she let out made his smile become realer, so he released her silken strands from his loose grip to caress his hand over her shoulder and down her arm to slip his fingers through hers.

“And you look hot.” Caroline replied without thinking, licking her lips at the abs she could see through his vest.

Stefan couldn’t help but grin with pleasure, “Thank you.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d said, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. She couldn’t believe that she’d just told Stefan that he was hot, no matter how true it was. He looked mouth-wateringly attractive right now, making her pulse throb loudly in her ears. She slept nestled up to that gorgeous specimen of man every night, face buried in his chest breathing in his scent, his strong arms holding her close and stroking along her skin. Her cheeks flamed at the thought.

Stefan stroked the back of his free hand down the side of her red cheeks, the smirk wide on his face as he leant in close, letting his lips brush seductively against the skin of her cheek, “Do you like what you see?”

Caroline’s breath caught at how close he was to her, the scent that was purely Stefan filling her senses. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning into him, her nose brushing his as she whispered back, “As much as you do.”

Stefan chuckled, placing his hand on her hip, daringly testing the strength of those pants by rubbing his thumb against them. He should really stop this, but he was engulfed in her scent, and entranced by the feel of her in his arms. For this moment, he didn’t want to be anywhere else but wrapped around her.

Caroline allowed her hand to rest against his lower abdomen, splaying her fingers out and getting lost in the feel of him. She just wanted to rip that vest right off him and touch all that perfect skin of his. She swallowed at the thought, a tremble in her fingers, trying to fight back the urge inside her to tilt her head up and kiss those gloriously kissable lips of his. She really needed to stop thinking about kissing him.

“We should go.” Stefan whispered against her jaw, leaving a kiss on her skin before finally removing himself from her. He kept his hand within hers, tugging her towards the door.

Caroline let him lead her out, her heart racing and her breaths uneven. She and Stefan were definitely flirting with each other, and she didn’t know what to think about it. They were sleeping in the same bed, something she’d offered him as a friend to help soothe him through his nightmares. He hasn’t had one in weeks. Ever since he’d started sleeping next to her he never had a nightmare again, and she had never even thought about telling him to sleep on the couch. She loved going to sleep with him each night and waking up next to him every morning.

God…

Could she possibly have feelings for Stefan?

She glanced at his back, the well-defined muscles of his arms and shoulders on clear view to her. Her core throbbed at the sight, arousal ebbing through her. She tried to shake off those thoughts. He was still getting over Elena, and if she ever came to her senses about what she had lost he would go back to her.

He could never want Caroline like he wanted Elena.

Though… he had been flirting back with her.

 _No, no, no. You can’t think like that, Caroline._ She chided herself in her mind, needing to push away these stupid feelings before they deepened any further, _Stefan is your best friend. That’s it._

Oblivious to the warring emotions in Caroline, Stefan helped her into the car, dropping a kiss on her forehead, smiling at her as he straightened. He stroked his hand through her hair, indulging in his need to be touching her soft strands. He knew that something was happening between them, something unexplainable, especially in the recent demise of both of their relationships, though he knew that Tyler never deserved her, but still she had loved him, and he knew that it had hurt her deeply. He felt the almost constant need to be around her, always needing to be touching her in some way, and loving to make her smile or laugh.

He was falling for her.

It was exciting, new, mind-blowing, and just a complete breath of fresh air. He thought he would have tried to cling on to the idea of him and Elena for longer, but with Caroline’s caring attitude and loving attention Elena had been almost completely removed from his heart. All that remained was the hurt that she would disregard their relationship by getting together with Damon so quickly, and a deep seated appreciation for the love they once shared that showed him that he could be loved.

It was time for him to move on.

And he was really hoping that his beautiful blonde best friend would want to become something more too. He loved and adored her friendship, it was one of the best things in his life and he truly thought he would be lost without her, but he was ready to become something more than just her best friend.

He had been fantasizing about kissing her for weeks - even longer if he let himself think about it. He had resisted the urge to taste those tempting lips on more than one occasion. He just hoped that soon he would be able to make that fantasy a reality.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to live with her and not give away just how his feelings had begun to change.

Not that he was hiding it that much or very hard.

What with all the kisses he couldn’t help giving her on the forehead and her cheek, or the snuggling with her on the couch, or holding her within the circle of his arms every night. And of course there was their borderline flirting.

Nope, not hiding in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline arrived at the Lockwood’s, parking outside before both of them got out.

Stefan moved around the car to stand by her side, reaching out to tangle his fingers between hers, gazing at her in concern, his thumb stroking back and forth over the back of her hand as he asked, “Are you worried about seeing Tyler?”

“Yes… and no.” Caroline huffed out a laugh, a small smile curling her lips, “I don’t want to be with him, but it will still hurt to see him.”

“I know.” Stefan ran his fingertips over her cheek delicately, his eyes soft and gentle, “If anyone knows exactly what you are going through, then its me.”

Caroline nodded, stepping closer so that she could wrap her free arm around his waist, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in as she tried to get her emotions under control.

Stefan closed his eyes as he rests his chin on the top of her head, his hand stroking up and down her back to soothe her. He knew it would be hard for her to see her ex again, just as it had been hard on him when he saw Elena again, and if not for Caroline's beautiful light, shining her beaming sunshine on him, it might have hurt him more than it did. He hoped he could be that for her today.

Caroline squeezed his waist one last time before reluctantly pulling back to gaze into those gorgeous green eyes of his. She was trapped in his gaze, a smile pulling at her lips, her fingers stroking along his vest covered back, feeling the way his muscles rippled beneath her hand making her shiver. She licked her lips, her voice hushed, "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me." Stefan pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, smiling as he brushed his lips across her skin to whisper, "I'm here for you. Always."

Before Caroline could reply she heard a throat clear and the condescending voice of Carol Lockwood, "If you've finished canoodling with your _friend._ " She gave Stefan a dirty look, "Do you think you could help with the rehearsals for the show you wanted us to do."

Caroline groaned, saying low enough that only Stefan could hear, "I am so glad that I no longer have to play nice with her. She would have been the mother in law from hell."

Stefan choked out a laugh, letting Caroline go from his embrace. A part of him twisted in knots that she'd thought of Carol as her mother in law at all, that she could even imagine herself being married to Tyler. He had never been worth her love, and he was so relieved that they were over for good. She deserved better than that.

Caroline walked to where Carol stood, a fake smile on her face as she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"I thought it would be better in the grounds, as you'll have more space." Carol answered.

"Good idea." Caroline admitted, looking around as she tried to think of something else to say, but she had nothing besides asking  about Tyler, and she thought that might be a little awkward.

Stefan could sense that Caroline was beginning to get uncomfortable with the silence so he stepped in. He took her by the crook of her elbow, guiding her away from Carol and towards the people waiting for Caroline. When they were in the grounds of the mansion his eyes widened at the assembled group of people before them. How had she managed to get them to all agree to this.

The boys were - Tyler, Kol, Ric and Damon. The girls - Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, and April.

Stefan raised his eyebrow as he asked incredulously, "Kol? You asked Kol Mikaelson to do this?"

"Please!" Caroline scoffed, her eyes amused as she watched Kol try to flirt with Bonnie, "He practically _begged me_ to take part. He even threatened to compel me."

Stefan stiffened beside her, his eyes shooting a glare in Kol's direction, "Then perhaps I should break his neck."

"Relax." Caroline patted her hand against his chest as she chuckled, "He wanted in, he got in. You're lucky it wasn't Klaus."

Stefan flicked his eyes to Caroline, his voice filled with disbelief, "That was even an option?"

"Not by choice." Caroline curled her fingers in one of her pigtails as she explained, "Klaus happened to overhear as I was asking Rebekah. He asked if I was going to ask him but then Kol vamped in and begged me." She grinned wide as she remembered what she'd said.

"What's that look for?" Stefan asked curiously, a smile curling his lips in response to hers, as he couldn't help smiling when she did. She just had that effect on him.

Caroline laughed, "After Kol threatened to compel me and then Klaus threatened him I told them both that Kol could do it if he really wanted to but I would have wanted Elijah as I always see him in a suit and would _love_ to see him out of it."

Stefan felt that ripple of jealousy hit him again. He clenched his jaw, thankful that Elijah wasn't here and would never do something like this. He did not want to see Caroline drool over someone that wasn't him.

"Have you two lovebirds finished with your little tête-à-tête?" Kol interrupted, smirking at the glare on Stefan's face, "Because we are dying to get started, darling."

"Yeah, dying." Bonnie rolled her eyes, Kol's overexcited behavior getting on her last nerve, "Can we just get on with it, Care?"

Caroline could already sense that this was going to be a nightmare with all if them in one place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to hang onto her control. She released it on a sigh as she felt Stefan briefly take her hand to squeeze in reassurance. He always knew just how to calm her down.

She forced a too bright smile on her face as she clapped her hands together, "Alright. Let's start practising."

Several unenthusiastic noises were heard, the only one genuinely excited was Kol.

 

* * *

 

For the next four days the practising continued, Caroline being the drill sargent that she was demanded perfection from them all. A few walkouts were threatened, but after a spot of pleading, it was all smooth again.

Today was the final practice, and Caroline was so eager to get to it. She wanted go over their moves again. She wanted to make sure the night was a complete success. The boys were coming along nicely, Kol naturally was in his element as he strutted his stuff, you would never guess that he was over a thousand years old. Even Stefan was amazing, just the movement of his body made her heart race, and he hadn't even taken his clothes off yet, god knows how she was going to be able to make it through when he did.

Caroline called everyone to her. She looked at each of them, the most unbelievable group to be doing this together. Time for one last pep talk, "Okay. The big show is in two days. You all have the moves down and I know you can do me proud." She held her hand out in front of her palm down, a grin on her lips as she said, "I know that some of us are friends, some of us are enemies, and some of us are exes." She took great pleasure in how uncomfortable both Tyler and Elena looked, "But for one night we are gonna put that aside and be a team. You in?"

Stefan was the first to place his hand on top of hers, grinning back at her with laughter in his eyes, "I'm in."

Kol was next, "You know I am more than in, darling."

One by one they all laid their hands on top of one another, and then raised their hands up as they showed a moment of solidarity.

"Now... back to work." Caroline chuckled at the groans she received. She smiled as she watched everyone work together. She was pleased at what she'd accomplished before they even did it for everyone. She had got enemies, exes, and friends to work together without trying to kill each other. That was a win for her already.

Stefan stood at her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her into his side, brushing his lips against her temple, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Caroline beamed, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. She leaned into his shoulder, allowing herself a moment to relax with her best friend before she had to whip them into shape one more time.

Stefan just held her closer.

 

* * *

 

It was the night of the performance. All of them were dressed and ready. And every single one of them was nervous and excited.

Carol took to the stage, "Welcome all. We are here for our annual charity event. This year we are doing something a little different. So put your hands together for our boys and give them your money and appreciation." She joined the applause as she walked off stage.

The lights dimmed, and the music began to play. "All The Time" by Jeremih.

 _Early in the mornings when I think about you_  
_Yeah—I hit you like "What you sayin'?"_  
_In the mornings when I wanna fuck you_  
_Yeah—I hit you like "What you sayin'?" I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_  
_I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

Kol, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Ric marched on to the stage, taking their positions; Kol at the front, Stefan and Damon on either side behind him, and Ric and Tyler at the back. They were all dressed in suits; Kol, Tyler and Ric in white, Stefan and Damon in black so they had a monochrome look.

They stepped to the left, undoing the first button on their suits jackets, and then moved to the right, undoing the next. They took hold of each loosened side, flicking their arms back so that their jackets fell off their shoulders, they let them drop all the way before grabbing the jacket before it fell. They threw it over one shoulder, bucking their hips in sync, smirking at the screams that followed. They turned around, throwing the jackets into the crowd.

Caroline was grinning wide, all of them were so good, and looked devilishly handsome. The beat of the music added something sexy to their movements, that extra thump hitting something in her body, making her pulse throb with the beat.

The boys turned as one sinking to their knees, hands going to their shirts and unbuttoning each button slowly, rolling their stomachs as each new piece of skin was exposed. Once their shirts were fully open they hooked their fingers in the waistband of their pants, leaning back as far as they could, bucking their hips up, before trailing their hands along their chests as they raised back up. They took hold of their sleeve, pulling it off slowly before moving to the other arm to do the same. Once it was completely removed they took it in hand, sliding it down their body's, before throwing it into the crowd. Stefan making sure it would land by Caroline, winking at her as she waved it into the air.

Caroline brought his shirt up to her nose, breathing in the masculine scent that was all Stefan. He smelled so good, so very sexy. And even more so now because he was gloriously shirtless, all his defined chest on show, the low lights making the cut of his abs appear even more defined. She licked her lips. He was unbelievably hot right now.

They stood up, sliding their hand down their chest to grab their crotch, thrusting into their hand. They stepped into a line, two sliding right as the others went left, then repeating it the opposite way. Then they moved until they were all in a row, their hands grabbing at the waist of their pants. They thrust their crotches to the best of the music, a salacious grin curling their lips as they worked up the crowd, building the anticipation before they finally ripped their pants from their body. They were left in very form fitting briefs, eye catching and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off Stefan, his body was a work of art, and the bulge packaged away in those briefs made her core throb. Heat rushed through her, and her eyes caught Stefan's. The smirk he sent her made her legs tremble, her breathing deepening at how turned on she was getting.

The boys took hold of each leg, taking a step closer to the stage, smirking into the crowd as they ripped them completely in two, letting the pieces fall to the floor beside them. They ran their fingertips down their sides, hooking their fingers into their briefs, falling to their knees as the music ended.

Caroline jumped up and down clapping loudly as she screamed in approval. That had gone even better than she thought it would. The crowd was wild, clapping and hollering, money being thrown into the collection boxes by the side of the stage. It was amazing.

 

* * *

 

Stefan went into the employee room in the grill so that he could change. Walking around in just his briefs was not very comfortable. He still couldn’t believe that he’d actually done it – took his clothes off and danced in front of a roomful of people – and it was all because he wanted to be the one Caroline danced against. He shook his head at himself in bemusement. He must have it bad for Caroline to do this for her.

Speaking of the blonde beauty, she was waiting for him inside, that breathtakingly brilliant smile on her lips as she greeted him with an excited hug. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, his breath catching at the feel of her hands against his bare skin. He smiled against her, his voice teasing, “I take it you liked our performance?”

Caroline pulled back far enough to look into his eyes, “I loved it! It was amazing. You were all so good and looked so gorgeous up there.”

Stefan smiled back, so pleased that she was happy. He rests his head against hers, stroking his fingers along her back, his smile turning into a smirk, “It’s your turn now, beautiful.”

Caroline blinked her eyes in surprise at the endearment coming out of Stefan’s mouth, a blush filling her cheeks, her eyes dropping shyly only to land on his gorgeous bare chest in front of her. Her breath caught, and she strayed her eyes even further south to see him still just in his briefs. She gasped, and stumbled back from him so fast that her back hit the wall.

Stefan couldn’t help but chuckle at how flustered Caroline was at finally noticing that he was naked except for his underwear. Not that he minded in the slightest having her hands on him, or her body pressed against him, he just wished that next time she could be naked as well. His eyes widened at the stray thought, it was not the best time to be thinking about Caroline in that way when he could not exactly hide the effect she had on him from her eyes.

Caroline had to shut her eyes when Stefan turned around and she could see the rippling muscles of his back. She took deep breaths to get her libido under control, not wanting to freak Stefan out by jumping on him and having her way with him. She repressed a groan. Why the hell would she start thinking about that? It wasn’t helping her curb the desire within her in the slightest. Damn vampire hormones.

Stefan quickly dressed into his jeans and buttoned up his forest green shirt. Once he was done he walked over to Caroline, grinning at the way she had her eyes screwed shut so that she wouldn’t peak at him. _I wouldn’t have minded if she had_ , Stefan thought with an inner smirk.

Caroline sensed that Stefan was now in front of her, so without opening her eyes she squeaked out in a high voice, “Are you decent?”

Stefan chuckled, wanting to tease her a little, as it was so much fun to get a reaction from her, and it fed his hopes that she felt something for him too even if it was only lust. He stepped into her personal space, placing his hands against the wall on either side of her waist, pushing his body against hers as he whispered breathily into her ear, “How about you use your hands on me to find out?”

Caroline gasped and opened her eyes in shock, only to be looking straight into those glowing green eyes that immediately stole the breath from her lungs. They were so dark with desire, while also holding amusement. He made her so confused. Was he truly feeling desire for _her_? Or was he just being playful with her? It was driving her crazy that she had no idea which one it was.

Stefan smirked, running his nose along hers as he tempted, “Come on, Caroline, you’re not afraid to touch me,” he raised his eyebrows in a challenge, “are you?”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the cocky smirk on his face. She would wipe that look straight off his handsome features, no one could play this game as well as her. She was Caroline Forbes after all; cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, organizer, and competitive as all hell. She didn’t know how to lose.

So she kept her eyes on his as she placed her hands on his lower stomach, tantalisingly moving her hands upwards along his chest, satisfied when the smirk dropped off his face and he had to take in a sharp breath. She tilted her head, biting sexily into her bottom lip, wanting to giggle when his eyes locked onto her mouth. She released her teeth from her lip, licking her tongue across, curling her lip as she breathed out, “You feel _indecent_ to me, Stefan.”

Stefan flicked his eyes back up to her beautiful blue eyes, his breathing speeding up as he was caught in her gaze. He lowered his head to hers when the abrupt slam of the door pulled them apart. He glared at the sight of Tyler making his way in, practically sauntering past them as he made his way to where his clothes were stashed.

Feeling their stares on him Tyler turned around to ask, “What? Do you want to stick around and watch? It’s nothing that she hasn’t seen before, right, Care?”

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed before storming out. She was really glad that Tyler and her were over because he was turning back into a gigantic asshole.

Stefan clenched his jaw, glaring angrily into Tyler’s eyes, really wanting to punch him in his smug face. He held back for Caroline’s sake, but he ever crossed the line with her again he would take great pleasure in hitting him until he bled. He left to go find Caroline, hoping that she wasn’t upset.

Caroline had just knocked back a shot when Stefan sat beside her. She turned her head to share a smile with him, the clench of her fists the only sign of Tyler having any effect on her.

“You okay?” Stefan asked, placing his hand on the small of her back, rubbing circles against the skin, trying to soothe any anger Tyler caused her.

“Yeah.” Caroline sighed, leaning her head on Stefan’s shoulder, “It just makes me really glad that we’re over. I’m never getting back together with him.”

 _Good_ , Stefan thought as he pulled her closer to him, dropping a kiss on her head.

They just stood like that, together and content, for so long that they only stepped away from each other when Bonnie came to get Caroline as the time for their half of the show was soon.

Stefan brushed his thumb against Caroline’s cheek, winking at her as he chuckled, “I’ll see you for my lap dance.”

“Yes, you will.” Caroline giggled, impulsively leaning over to place a kiss on the side of his mouth, barely a breath away from his tempting lips. She pulled back to smirk at him, “I hope you’re ready for me.”

“More than ready.” Stefan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, grinning widely as she giggled as she left with Bonnie. He sighed as he watched her go. He had been waiting the whole night for this, and yet he wasn’t ready in the slightest for the sight of Caroline dancing seductively in front of him.

He was screwed.

He didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

Carol took to the stage again, “Ladies and gentleman, it’s time for the final part of the night. The ladies dancing with their partners.” She clapped along with the audience as she walked off the stage.

The lights lowered as Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, April, and Rebekah came on stage. They all wore the same thing; dark red crop top that came to the top of their ribs, skin tight black pants that looked as if they had been sprayed on. They each looked hot – hair loose, black smoky eyes, and sinful cherry red lips.

The first notes of “I’m A Slave 4 U” started, each of the girls mouthing the words as they smirked at the people in the room.

 _I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._  
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

They shook their hips as they slowly made their way off stage to reach their partners. Elena with Damon, April with Tyler, Rebekah and Ric, Bonnie with Kol, and finally Caroline with Stefan.

Caroline winked at Stefan as she reached him. She placed her hands on her waist, and began circling her hips like she had a hula hoop. She ran her hands up her bare sides, teasing at the edge of her breasts before sinking her hands into her hair.

Stefan’s mouth had gone dry. Caroline looked drop dead gorgeous and sexy as all hell. Those pants were dangerously low on her hips, but they were so tight that they stayed on. Her toned flat stomach made him swallow, he could see the muscles working with every circle of her hips. The look in her eyes alone made him hard, so dark and seductive, making him unable to look away from her even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. Though keeping his hands off her would be the problem.

Caroline grinned as she knew it was time for the chorus. The sexiest part of the song. She took her hands out of her hair, seductively running her fingers over her lips at the panting part of the song before placing them on the arms of his chair.

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

She swung her head back, her hair flying out around her, arching her back at the same time so that her breasts were in perfect eye line with Stefan. She moved her body to the beat, gliding her fingertips along his arms, up his biceps, to hold on to his shoulders. Tossing her hair back again, making sure that the strands fell across Stefan’s face, teasing him with her scent.

Stefan was entranced by the sexy vision in front of him. The way she slithered up his body while throwing her hair back had him full and solid in seconds, the look on her face was so similar to one of pleasure that he had to take a deep calming breath, not that it did any good. He had imagined that look, fantasized about it too many times to count, dreamt of all the ways he could put that look on her face. Then to be engulfed completely in her scent, her silken strands tickling against his face, made his breathing quicken, and his grip tighten ever more as he tried to hang on to his control.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

Caroline did the move she’d been practising. She put her foot behind her other one, and then turned around slowly until her back was to Stefan. She wiggled her ass as she moved lower, until she was just hovering over his lap. She tilted her head back until it was against his shoulder, her fingers sliding over his as she moved against him.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

Stefan tilted his face toward where she had hers on his shoulder, brushing his nose through her hair, breathing in her scent, the temptation of her body making him grip the arms of the chair even more. She brushed against his lap, and that was it.

He broke the arms of the chair.

Caroline lost her balance and fell directly into his lap, gasping as she felt the hardness poking against her ass. Stefan was turned on. She could _feel_ how much he wanted her.

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

Stefan buried his face into her hair as he started to pant, his hands dropping the broken arms of the chair to grip hold of her hips, growling against her as he felt her move, “Don’t move, Caroline.”

_I'm a slave for you.  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Caroline felt a boldness she’d never felt before come from deep inside her. She chewed on her lip, her breaths coming in pants as she moved her ass back and forth over his solid dick that she could feel through his pants.

“Fuck…” Stefan groaned, tightening his fingers on her hips as she ground against him, unable to resist bucking against her. His eyes closing in agonising bliss, his whole world narrowing down to the feel of Caroline rubbing against his lap.

Caroline's breaths stuttered to a stop as she felt his hands move over her stomach to slide down fleetingly against her pant covered core. She pushed even harder into him as she began throbbing in her desire. She wanted him so bad.

Stefan spread kisses across her shoulder, moaning into her skin as he went back for a second tease of her, the heat against his palm was scorching. He continued down to trace his fingertips along her thighs, the moan she let out went straight to his dick, twitching within the contours of his pants.

Caroline arched her back against him, moaning his name as desire set fire to her veins, “Stefan…”

Stefan’s kisses against her skin became more insistent, his need for her reaching boiling point, his hands moving back up her thighs to cross over her stomach. He moaned her name into her ear, “Caroline…”

The music stopped, and the lights came back on. Carol standing on stage, grinning her big fake smile, “That’s it, folks. Thank you for coming…” The rest of her words were lost to him.

Stefan had never hated Carol Lockwood more than right this moment for interrupting his time with Caroline.

The harsh light was like cold water to Caroline. What the hell had she been doing practically dry humping her best friend? She jumped off his lap. Her face was flushed as she scrambled for something to say, “I’m gonna go…” She needed to change her clothes, “go change.”

She almost vamped away from Stefan.

Stefan frowned as Caroline ran away from him. Not for long. They could no longer hide what was happening between them, and he no longer wanted to. The feel of her against him had awoken those feelings inside of him that he had been keeping locked away. Not anymore. He wanted her too much to just let her go.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had almost ripped her clothes in her haste to get out of them. Her heart was racing in her chest as she quickly changed back into her white dress and jean jacket, hoping to avoid any of the other girls, she didn’t want to know if they’d seen how hot it got between her and Stefan.

She had no clue how it happened so she had no idea how she could explain it to anyone else.

She held her breath as she pushed the door open, only to be pulled out before she could back away. Her eyes widened as she looked startled into Stefan’s face. She didn’t know what to say to him.

Stefan didn’t wait for her to talk, he just took her hand and led her just shy of dragging out the back of the grill to the alleyway. He pushed her up against the wall, slamming both of his hands on the wall beside her head, his gaze intense as he looked at her.

Caroline couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, couldn’t even think. The look Stefan was giving her made her insides clench with want, the pure lust in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. He was making her head spin and he wasn’t even touching her. She licked her lip, finally able to say his name, though what she would follow it with she didn’t know, “Stefan…”

“Caroline…” Stefan returned, finally pushing his body firmly against hers, the gasp she let out as she felt his hardness poking against her stomach made him smirk. He wondered what other sounds he could make her emit.

Caroline clutched at his back, her eyes caught in his, licking her lips in anticipation. She had never wanted anything more than the feel of his lips. She didn’t care about consequences at this moment, all she wanted was in front of her. To hell with anything else but Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan leaned in, his intention clear. He never took his eyes off Caroline’s, watching with rapt attention the way her eyelids grew heavy with want the nearer he got before finally fluttering closed. As his lips finally met hers he shut his eyes too, giving in completely to the feelings making his whole body feel electrified.

It was even better than either of them had imagined.

Stefan pulled back after a too brief kiss, moving his hands from the wall to cup her cheeks, gazing into those sparkling blue eyes that took his breath away. He searched her eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat, his heart racing nervously within his chest.

Caroline looked deeply into his eyes, amazed to see only want staring back at her. She smiled at him and pulled him back to her lips.

Stefan moaned, pressing her against the wall as he devoured her lips with all the pent up passion inside of him. One of his hands sliding down to grip her waist, as he held her face delicately as their mouths moved passionately against one another.

He wasn’t planning to stop kissing her anytime soon.


	6. Against The Wall

****Stefan held Caroline’s face gently as he moved his mouth over her jaw, pressing kisses against her skin as he made his way down to her neck. He started nibbling on the delicate flesh, smirking at the way she gasped and clutched him tighter to her.

Caroline tilted her head back to give Stefan better access, closing her eyes as she lost herself to the bliss of his mouth on her neck, making her core throb with need. She raised her leg to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her, moaning as she felt his hardness against her.

Stefan ran the hand from her waist over her hips to smooth over her thigh that was wrapped around him. He smirked against her shoulder before he dipped his hand beneath the hem of her dress to palm her bare cheek in his palm, the thong she wore leaving her bare to his touch.

Caroline caught her breath, Stefan actually had his hand on her ass. This was real. There was no way that they could just pretend that this didn’t mean what it looked like, there was no way that they could sweep it under the rug and act like it was nothing. Like it was normal for two best friends to be making out against the wall.

Stefan moved back up to her mouth, taking her lips passionately with his as he devoured her. He let his hand drift down her neck to slide beneath her jean jacket to cup the side of her breast over her dress. He brushed his thumb over her nipple through the cotton, humming at the way it pebbled instantly at his touch.

Caroline gasped into his mouth as he played with her breast, the touch heading straight to her core making her wet. She pulled away breathing heavily, staring lustfully into Stefan’s darkened eyes, smirking at him just before she jumped up and wrapped her other leg around him. She held his waist tight with her legs, removing her hands from him so that she could shrug out of her jacket, letting it fall to the ground.

Stefan slid his hand around her waist to hold her, with his other he trailed his fingertips from her breast to twist in the strap of her dress, his gaze never straying from hers as he pushed it over her shoulder the strap falling down her arm, so he followed suit on the other side so that the front of her dress came down to reveal her breasts to his hungry eyes.

Caroline sighed as Stefan’s hands immediately cradled her breasts, stroking his thumbs around her nipples and over them. She leaned forward to kiss him, her hand sliding into his hair as she passionately moved her mouth against him. She started to rock her hips, grinning at the groan he let out.

Stefan kissed her back with fervour, losing himself in the taste of her. He kept one hand palming her breast, teasing her nipple to a stiff peak, with the other he trailed over her abdomen to slide under her dress to palm her through her panties. He hummed in pleasure at how hot she felt, he smirked against her mouth before pushing the material to the side to slide his fingers across her pussy lips.

Caroline moaned at the feel of his fingers playing with her lips. She bucked her hips against him, wanting more friction to alleviate her arousal, while also needing to tantalize Stefan some more. She clutched the back of his shirt, wanting to rip it off him to get to the perfect skin beneath. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, sucking it between her lips as she groaned.

Stefan growled, slipping two fingers into her soaked core, grinding himself against her as he pushed his fingers in and out of her to bring her to the edge. She felt amazing squeezing around his fingers, and he couldn’t wait to feel the way she would clutch around his length as he buried himself inside her. He moaned, growing harder at the thought.

Caroline nipped at his lips as she moved her hands to the front of his shirt, wanting to rip it off but she settled for undoing the buttons one by one, letting her fingertips tease along the skin that was revealed as she moved down. She moved his shirt out of the way, finally pulling away from his mouth so that she could gaze at all that delicious chest on show for her, recalling how hot he’d looked on stage earlier on. She flicked her eyes up to meet his lust filled eyes, the green so much darker with his desire, so she curled her lip in a smirk before lowering her head to his chest to place kisses across him as she explored his smooth skin with her hands.

Stefan hummed as her delicate hands spread fire across his skin, the feel of her touch was so good, making his heart race in his chest, and the anticipation of being joined with her made him breathless. He curled his fingers just right inside of her, smirking as he was rewarding by her trembling around him and moaning loudly. He pressed against that pleasure filled spot inside of her, and moved his thumb to start circling against her clit. Her whole body shuddered, and he could feel her panting moans breathed on to his skin. He needed to watch her beautiful face as he made her come. He pressed his hips into her, trapping her lower body against the wall, he moved the hand he had around her waist to cradle her neck, tilting her head up to face him. He watched her intently as he started to move faster, pressing against both of her pleasure spots harder, breathing growing deeper as he watched her eyelids flutter, and the way her lips parted as she moaned made him want to press his mouth against hers.

Caroline could feel herself start to come undone, her walls beginning to tighten around Stefan’s fingers inside of her, his thumb on her clit bringing her that much closer. She rocked against his fingers, fucking herself on them, her nails scouring down his chest drawing blood in their wake, the scent suddenly making her fly. She locked eyes with Stefan as she came on his fingers, crying out his name in her ecstasy, “Stefan!”

Stefan had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of Caroline Forbes flushed from orgasm. He needed to be inside of her right this second or else he would explode. He took his hand away from her pussy, smirking at the moan of protest she let out. He wouldn’t leave her for long, only long enough to tear her panties off, and lower the fly of his jeans before pulling them down his legs. He slid his hand over her ass, palming her cheek in his hand so he could pull her closer to his waiting cock. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, staring into those breathtaking blue eyes of hers as he pushed himself into her, slowly sliding into her tight core until he was all the way in. He released a moan at how perfect she felt gloving him.

Caroline wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him with passionate intensity as she rocked her hips against his, wanting him to move inside of her. She gasped as she felt him thrust deep, her whole body slamming against the wall with the force making her shudder. She slid her hand beneath his open shirt to clutch at his back, digging her fingernails into his skin as she held on as he pounded relentlessly into her. It was amazing.

Stefan moved his hand from her face to caress his way down to her breasts, circling and plucking her nipple into hard buds. He slid his mouth away from her, dragging his lips across her cheek to lather attention on her neck, nipping it with his teeth before sucking the skin into his mouth and giving her a love bite. That primal possessive part of him wanting to mark her as his. He groaned into her neck, slamming his hips into hers, loving the sounds coming from her now free mouth. She was not a quiet lover, which he adored hearing how much she liked what he was doing to her, and he couldn’t wait to make her scream his name as he fucked her into oblivion.

Caroline arched her head back and cried out as Stefan made her body sing from three different points. His cock thrusting in her pussy had her head spinning, his fingers on her breast sent tingles straight to her core, and his mouth on her neck stole the breath from her. She ran her fingertips down his spine to palm his ass, she moaned at how firm it was, feeling the way the muscles moved beneath her hand as he thrust into her. She curled her legs tighter around him, moving herself over him as she followed his rhythm, his cock hitting the deepest parts of her, groaning in ecstasy at how perfect he felt sliding within her.

Stefan wanted to so badly slide his fangs in her alluring throat, tasting everything that was Caroline, the rich blood that ran through her veins. He shuddered, moaning her name in question, panting hungrily as he gazed at her throat in need, “Caroline?”

Caroline knew what he was asking. She had never blood shared since becoming a vampire, Matt not knowing she was a vampire and then when he did he couldn’t be with her, Tyler would have killed her if he bit her, so she didn’t know how it felt as a vampire. The only memory she had was when Damon had used her as a human, and that had been painful and terrifying. But this was Stefan, her mentor, her best friend, the man she trusted above all overs. She took a deep breath, tilting her head further to the side, whispering meaningfully to him, “I trust you, Stefan.”

Stefan felt his heart flutter at her simple words, so simple but holding a world of meaning. He slowed his thrusts so that he was just rocking into her, making them both shudder from the feeling but not enough to send either of them over the edge. He kissed against her pulse, the feel of the beat beneath his lips made his mouth water, so he dragged his tongue along her throat, moaning quietly at the taste of her skin. He moved his hand up to hold the back of her neck, gently tilting her neck even further, all of that gloriously pale throat on display for him. He licked his lips, his eyes darkening to red as he gazed lustfully at her vein, his fang cutting into his lip, the hint of his own blood making the beast inside roar, wanting to taste Caroline’s blood so bad. He wasn’t as scared to lose control with her, she was his sober sponsor after all, she would stop him if he went too far. He trusted her completely.

Caroline was almost shaking with the intensity of her anticipation, each of her nerve endings standing on end waiting for the moment that Stefan would slide his fangs into her and drink the blood from her veins. She wasn’t scared that he would turn into the ripper and try to tear her head off as she had been helping to try and control his blood lust, and since he was living with her she had control of his feeding schedule so that they fed together. She had faith in him that he could control himself, but even if he couldn’t she knew that she could stop him. She ran her hand through his hair, pressing a kiss against his temple as she told him honestly, “I want you taste me, Stefan. I want this.”

Stefan growled, thinking of all the ways in which he wanted to taste her, all the fantasies he would make a reality now that he and Caroline were finally releasing the tension that had been boiling between them since they lived together. And before that, if he was being truly honest with himself. He kissed her throat once more before he opened his mouth and gently slid his fangs into her skin. The first taste of her exploded onto his tongue and he was lost. She was the most exquisite thing he’d ever tasted, her essence tasting like love and hope and rainbows and literally as if sunshine truly lived in her veins. She was perfection, her blood ambrosia, and her body was paradise. It was like he was holding heaven in his arms.

Caroline’s eyes fluttered closed in rapturous pleasure, Stefan sucking the blood from her veins was the most wonderful feeling she’d ever felt. She was in awe, the way he clutched her to him as he pulled the blood from her veins was intoxicating. She was lost in a haze of desire, her walls trembling around his dick, felling like she could come just from his feeding from her despite the slow rock of his hips. She opened her eyes on a gasp, her gaze falling to the vein in Stefan’s neck, her mouth beginning to water as she felt her fangs lengthen. She wanted to know what he was feeling as he feasted on her. She tilted her head towards his head, panting breathlessly in pure want, “I want to taste you too, Stefan.” She dug her fingers into the skin of his shoulder blades, bucking her hips against him, her voice becoming even throatier, “I need to taste you.”

Stefan groaned helplessly into her neck, his hips slamming harder into her trembling walls at her request, his arousal rocketing to depths he hadn’t experienced since he was his wild and free ripper self. But he wasn’t afraid. Caroline was one of the only people he could truly be himself around, and he trusted her with everything he had. He craved the dual feeling of Caroline feeding on him as he took from her at the same time, the blood intertwining and no longer being just his or hers but becoming _theirs_. He moved the hand that was cupping her neck into her blonde curls, pulling her down to his neck as he hummed in approval as he continued to sip her blood.

Caroline didn’t need any more encouragement. She slid her hand down from his hair to pull his shirt down his arm, kissing along his shoulder as she followed the movement. She sunk her human teeth into his shoulder, giggling out a moan as he thrust hard into her in response. She pressed delicate kisses across his skin as she made her way to his throat, the anticipation of sliding her fangs into him made her on edge, and she was so close to falling apart already just from the feel of Stefan’s mouth on her. She kissed his pulse, hovering her mouth over him, just breathing him in as she hungered for the taste of him. She waited, just poised against his neck, using all of her self control to hold back. She just needed to hear Stefan say it.

Stefan understand what she wanted so he extremely reluctantly pulled away from her delicious neck, and whispered to her, “I trust you completely, Caroline.” Then went back to her throat, and slid his fangs back in, sighing at the taste of her on his tongue.

That was all she needed to hear. She delicately pierced her fangs into his skin not wanting to hurt him, tentatively taking her first sips, and promptly slammed her eyes shut in bliss as she moaned clutching him tight against her. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever tasted, it was like she could taste everything that was Stefan in his blood. It was dark, it was light, it was troubled, it was guilt, it was happy, and somehow it was even heroic. It was pleasure on a level she had never experienced before, and she could now see why Stefan had told her it was intimate. She could literally feel him running through her veins, and now that he had her blood in his system she could taste the two of them mixed together.

Stefan was in heaven, the taste of Caroline on his tongue, her sipping the blood from him, her pussy clenching rhythmically around his length, was the most exquisite torture. He was so close, but he refused to get there without her. He pulled all the way out before sliding back home, making sure he pressed against her clit on every thrust, pounding her hard against the wall. He growled as she started to flutter around him in orgasm, so he ripped his mouth away from her neck, pulling her away from his by the hand in her hair, and dragged her lips back to his. He practically devoured her mouth, growling at the lingering taste of each other’s blood still on their lips and in their mouths.

Caroline clutched his waist as she kissed him hungrily, shuddering around him as her orgasm started, her whole body hit by sparks as she came around him, crying out his name against his lips. Her eyes met his and she was trapped in his stare, the lust in his eyes practically setting them on fire. She curled her legs tighter around him, pulling him into her on every thrust, and purposely clenching her pussy around his thrusting length to make him fall off the edge.

Stefan grabbed hold of her hip as he pounded her deep, the way she tightened around him brought him to the edge, the look in her eyes was what set him over. Satisfied, happy, and still so full of desire for him. He slammed into her a few more times before he shuddered and released his seed into her, groaning out her name, “Caroline!”

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan as she tried to catch her breath, the force of her orgasm still making her shake. Her legs felt numb, and she didn’t think she had the power to stand right now.

Stefan pressed his lips to her skin, smiling in wonder in the afterglow of what they’d just done. He’d been dreaming about her and wanting her for weeks, so to finally make that a reality, even if it was in an alley instead of their bed, was amazing to him. The bed could always wait until next time.

Caroline lowered her legs from around his waist, holding onto his shoulders as she made sure she had steady ground before letting him go. She bent down to retrieve her jacket from where she’d dropped it onto the ground. She put it on as she walked a few paces away from Stefan and his alluring self. She tried to breathe deeply as what they’d done had finally hit her.

She had sex with Stefan.

Her best friend.

A man she may have hidden feelings for.

Elena’s ex.

_Elena’s. Ex._

Her breathing became shaky. She’d betrayed her best friend by having sex with her ex boyfriend. Her eyes became glassy as she tried to blink her tears away.

Stefan frowned as he heard her breath become shaky. What was she thinking about? Did she regret what they’d just done? He needed to know. He moved toward her, placing his hand on her back, asking in concern, “What’s wrong, Caroline?”

“What’s wrong?” Caroline exclaimed in disbelief, she spun around, her eyes wide with tears and guilt, “We had sex! That is what’s wrong!” She covered her face with her hands, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, “What have we done?”

Stefan felt crushed that she appeared to regret having sex. He thought they had been building towards it for weeks, that all their flirting and sharing the same bed long after he should have left was all leading to this. Him and her. Caroline and Stefan. Together.

Caroline stumbled down the alley, needing to get away, mumbling to herself forgetting that Stefan could hear her, “Elena’s gonna kill me.”

Stefan’s head snapped up. Elena! Caroline was freaking out about Elena and not because she’d slept with him. He sagged in relief. He called out after her needing to clear up her assumption that Elena had any business disapproving of him and Caroline together after she got together with his brother, “Caroline! Wait!”

Caroline turned her head to look at Stefan, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes full of pain. She shook her head at her best friend, and did something she had never done to him before. She ran, using vampire speed to get as far away as she could.

Stefan cursed as Caroline sped away. He would not let her get too far away, chasing her down so that they could talk. They always talked to each other, they never hid from one another, and he couldn’t believe she had now.

He would find her, and talk some sense into her.

He vamped away from the grill to find her.


	7. Convincing You

****Caroline slammed the door behind her as she arrived home. She almost ripped off her jean jacket to throw it carelessly onto the hook. She just stood in the hallway for a moment, listening intently for the sound of anyone else in the house, releasing a breath in relief when she heard no one.

She was alone.

She could freak out in piece.

She buried her face in her hands and let out an agonized groan. She and Stefan had given into the lust building between them and had sex outside the grill. Where anyone could have come outside and seen them. All of their friends were inside, including both of their exes. It would have made for an awkward moment if any of them had walked outside.

She hadn't thought about any of that as she had been too lost in the feel of Stefan against her in every single way. Her breathing quickened as she remembered the feel of him sliding inside of her and the way he sucked the blood from her neck. God, they hadn't just had sex they'd also blood shared, something Stefan told her was meaningful and intimate.

Stefan.

She'd freaked and left him. But what could she possibly say to him after that? It had been amazing and every single cell in her body wanted to go back and repeat it. But she couldn't. Stefan was Elena's ex. Sure she had left him for his brother but Stefan would always be hers, and she knew for a fact that even if Elena had chosen Damon for now that she wouldn't want anyone with Stefan either.

That wasn't fair on Stefan, the part of her that was his best friend spoke up. He was a wonderful person that deserved all the happiness in the world, not to be someone's placeholder for if her new relationship went south. He deserved better than that. But could she really risk Elena's friendship for whatever she and Stefan might have. They'd been flirting and pretty much acting like a couple for weeks now. It shouldn’t shock her too much that they had finally given into that carnal desire between them. There had been quite a few moments that she had to stop herself from kissing him.

But Elena wasn't the only problem. She and Tyler had broken up almost at the same time as Stefan and Elena, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have another relationship right now. She didn't want to be unfair to him or hurt his feelings. He was her best friend, and he meant the absolute world to her. But she didn’t think she was ready.

All of this thinking was just making her heart throb painfully within her chest.

She walked up the stairs to her room, her mind a jumble of mixed emotions. She didn’t know what to think or feel right now. She had no clue what she was going to say to Stefan when she saw him. He would want to talk about what happened but she didn’t know what to tell him.

They couldn’t be together.

Not so soon after both of their breakups. But she didn’t want to hurt him by telling him that, but their relationship was built on trust and honesty, so no matter how much it hurt she would always be completely truthful with him.

She collapsed face first on her bed, her senses immediately assaulted with the combined scent of her and Stefan, reminding her that this hasn’t just been her bed but theirs.

She was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Stefan knew Caroline so well that he knew she would have gone straight home. He could have vamped right after her but he knew that she would need to freak out on her own first as she had the tendency to over think things. He wanted to be able to put aside any fears she might have, and to reassure her that he wanted her and cared for her.

He wouldn’t let her fears throw away what they could be before she even gave them a shot. He was a different person now than when he was with Elena, Caroline had made him stronger and he was prepared to fight for what he wanted instead of letting it go because that was the wish of the person he loved. No more. He was sick of letting everything he had ever wanted go. And what he wanted more than anything was Caroline Forbes.

She made him happy.

So effortlessly happy.

With the way her gorgeous smile spread wide across her face, or the way her pretty blue eyes sparkled back at him, or the way the sound of her musical laughter made butterflies fill his stomach. She made his heart skip a beat whenever he was around her, and she made a calmness fall over him when she was wrapped in his arms. Just by being her beautiful perfect self she made him happier than he could remember being in a very long time.

Caroline Forbes was his happiness and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

So with a new found determination in his step Stefan quickened his pace to get to Caroline’s house.

 

* * *

 

Caroline pushed herself up from her laying down position so that her legs were folded up beside her and she was leaning on her hand. She glanced down at the dress she had on, it was dirty and there were blood drops on it, all evidence for what they'd done. She should take it off, and at the very least have a shower to wash off the last of Stefan's touch from her body.

She hesitated.

She was reluctant to wash Stefan off her skin just yet. This could possibly be the only time they would ever be together and she wanted to savor it for a little while longer.

She scooted to the end of the bed, leaning down to take off her shoes and throw them to the other side of the room. She did not have the energy to put them away tonight. She just wanted to crawl beneath the covers and try to somehow put what happened tonight behind her and continue to be Stefan's best friend.

"Hm, what a glorious sight." Stefan's husky voice made his presence known.

Caroline looked up at him in confusion, her head still between her knees. She saw him smirk before he gestured to her, she looked down and rolled her eyes as she saw her breasts were on show as she bent over. She straightened up, smoothing her hands over her dress so that she could avoid looking at him for another moment.

"Caroline..." Stefan tried to get her attention, sighing as she continued to avoid his gaze, so he moved across the room to sit beside her, "We need to talk."

Caroline stiffened. She had never heard scarier words than 'we need to talk'. She knew they did need to, and she wanted to but she was also scared. She was scared of losing Stefan and the amazingly unique relationship they shared.

Stefan reached over and placed his hand on hers to try and calm her stiffened posture. He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand, marveling at how small it was beneath his and how soft the skin was. He smiled as he felt her take a shuddering breath, knowing that she was gathering herself for the conversation they were about to have.

"We had sex." Caroline declared, her voice shaky with nerves, her eyes caught on Stefan's hand on top of hers.

"We did." Stefan responded, keeping his thumb moving against her as he asked, "How do you feel about that?"

"I-I..." Caroline stuttered as she tried to think of a reply, her heart pounding in her chest with fear, her chest moving rapidly with her quickened breathing, "I don't know."

"Yes you do, Caroline." Stefan slid his fingers through the spaces in hers to hold her hand firmly, his voice gentle as he tried to get her to admit her feelings, "Just as I know how I felt about being with you."

Caroline finally lifted her head to meet his soft green gaze, "And how's that?"

Stefan smiled, raising his other hand to run the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "It was better than I could even imagine."

Caroline held her breath as she searched his eyes for any hint of a lie but she found none. She couldn't help but avert her eyes, tears filling them as she admitted in a trembling whisper, "We can't do this, Stefan."

Even though Stefan knew that she would say that it still made something in his chest tighten. He wouldn't let her shut him out, not until he had convinced her that what he was feeling for her was real. That she made him feel normal and happy and content to just be _him_ and not what her expectations of him were because she had none. He could just be himself, and that was the greatest gift she could ever give him.

He flattened his palm against her cheek to turn her face back to his. Once he had their eyes locked he spoke firmly, "Yes we can."

Caroline shook her head, "No we can't." She placed her hand on his chest, curling her fingers in his shirt, unsure whether she wanted to push him away or pull him closer to her. The emotions swirling within her were so confusing.

"Why?" Stefan laid his head against hers, staring directly into her scared orbs, "Why can't we be together?"

"Because of Elena." Caroline admitted tearfully.

Stefan clenched his jaw, immediately shaking his head in denial, "She has nothing to do with us." He released her hand to cradle her face between his palms, imploring her with his eyes to believe him, "I've moved on. You've helped me to move on. I just want to be with you."

Caroline raised her hand to palm his cheek, her eyes filled with sadness as she admitted what else had her holding back, "And because of Tyler."

Stefan froze, a sharp pain stabbing his gut at the name. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced himself to ask, "Are you not over him? Are you still in love with him?"

"No, I'm not in love with him anymore." Caroline shook his head, she and Tyler were completely over and she had no regrets that they had ended, especially with him reverting back to some of his asshole traits, "I have moved on."

"Then why would he be a reason?" Stefan frowned in confusion, needing to understand why she would say Tyler was a reason they couldn't be together when she just told him she had moved on and no longer loved him.

"Because I'm not ready to be with _anyone_ right now." Caroline stated. She thought that ended their conversation so she pulled away to place a loving kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry, Stefan." She stood up, making her way toward the door and off to the shower. It was time for her to wash Stefan's scent from her body.

Stefan couldn't just let her walk away from them. He couldn't. She had been his bright light in a sea of darkness and he wasn't prepared to lose that. So he acted quickly. He vamped from the bed to push his body against hers and trap her against the door. He placed a hand against the door, the other he placed at her waist.

Caroline's breath hitched as she felt Stefan's breath puff against her neck. Every line of his body was pressed against hers making her melt without her permission. The heat from his body was making a fire start in her core. The hand that was slowly making its way across her waist made her heart race.

Stefan pulled her tight against his body, humming at how her beautiful body fit perfectly against his like two pieces of a puzzle. He nuzzled his face into her hair as he breathed her in, stroking his fingers against her abdomen, smirking at the way her breathing quickened. He moaned into her neck, his voice deepened with lust, "I'm not ready to let you go."

"You have to." Caroline's voice wavered as he began to mouth kisses across her shoulder, her eyes fluttering as desire pulsed through her, "I'm not ready."

"I understand that." Stefan nuzzled her shoulder, his hand snaking up to skim across her breast before taking hold of her strap, "I will wait for you, Caroline Forbes, and whenever you're ready for me I'll be ready for you." He achingly slowly pulled her strap down her shoulder, brushing his fingertips seductively down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers, his voice a silken promise, "But in the meantime..."

"You'll what?" Caroline gasped as he moved his kisses back to her neck, humming against her as he kissed her pulse, memories of earlier when he'd feasted on her blood making her clench her thighs together.

Stefan moved his hand off the door to reach for her other strap, smoothing it off her shoulder and down her arm. He rest his chin on her shoulder, gazing lustfully at her two breasts now free, licking his lips as her nipples hardened in the cool air of the room. He moved both hands to cradle a breast, moaning at the way they fit in his hand, heavy and full, the twin pebbles just begging for his mouth.

"You'll do what?" Caroline repeated, almost breathless from the anticipation of what Stefan would do. He had already gotten her so wet from barely even touching her, and she was on tenterhooks waiting for his next move. There was a part of her that wanted to fight him instead of giving into his seduction so easily, but there was another part of her that had had a thing for him for years that couldn't wait to lose herself in him.

"I'll be your friend." Stefan quickly spun her so that she faced him, his erection now pushing against her core, his nose running along her cheek as he smirked, "With _all_ the benefits of being your lover."

Caroline gasped at his suggestion before all thoughts flew from her head as Stefan took her lips with his, kissing her hungrily, even more so than when they'd given in outside the grill. She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his muscles ripple against her palms, her lips kissing him back with equal intensity before finally pushing him away. She turned her head away as she panted, trying to regain her equilibrium, his touch making her feel hazy, almost completely lost in the way he made her feel. She forced the words past her swollen lips, "We can't, Stefan."

Stefan didn't let her words stop him, he knew that she was just scared. He kissed and nipped his way along her neck. He placed his hands on her waist to push her dress off the rest of the way so that it fell at her feet, "We can."

"Stefan." Caroline protested on a moan, the glide of his fingertips against her naked skin making her entire being throb with need. She grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling him closer to her as she ground her hips against his jean clad length. The roughness of the material made her shudder, "It'll ruin our friendship."

"No it won't." Stefan kissed his way back up to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth to tug on it, loving the little gasp she let out. He ran his hands down the curve of her spine to palm the cheeks of her ass, tugging her up in the air to quickly speed them over to her bed where he threw her down.

Caroline let out a grunt as she landed on her back on the bed. She shook the hair out of her face so she could look up at Stefan. There was something so naughtily sexy about him being fully clothed while she was completely naked. The way his eyes raked over her made her pussy throb with need. She clenched her thighs together to try and release the ache, licking her lips she asked breathlessly, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Caroline." Stefan gave a slow look over her body, admiring every dip and curve of her lovely body, humming to himself in his desire to map every inch. He undid the buttons on his shirt, a smirk curving his lips as her eyes caressed his chest, "It will only make it better."

Caroline didn't think she wanted anyone as much as she wanted Stefan right now, his confidence was such a turn on to her, and while she wanted to resist him she found it impossible. Then he pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go and her breath left her in a whoosh. Damn. He was gorgeous, a Greek god stood before her, or more accurately an Italian one, and a perfect one at that. She hadn't seen him fully since they'd had sex against the wall still clothed, but she was making up for it now, her eyes taking in every single gorgeous inch of him.

Any single word of protest left her immediately. His defined chest make her hands tremble with the need to smooth over his skin. Her eyes fell lower, his cock stood proud, long and hard, her mouth watered at the sight. God, she needed him, wanted him so bad she was aching with it. She couldn't speak around the lump in her chest, all she could do was look up into his desire darkened green eyes, and spread her legs wide in invitation to him.

Stefan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as she gave in. He never would have forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, and if she really wanted him to back off from her he would have. He was very happy that didn't happen. He wanted to be with her, but until she was ready to be with him too, he was more than happy to be best friends with benefits for the time being. It would be sexy and fun, and he was looking forward to teasing her in public to see if she would react. His beautiful little control freak.

He smiled at her as he crawled onto the bed, kneeling between her open legs, trailing his fingertips along her thighs, smile widening at the shiver that ran through her in response. He knew where he wanted to start. Their quickie against the wall not allowing him to explore her body like he wanted to. So he laid down between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulders, and taking hold of her hips to hold her steady. He took in the beautiful sight of her pussy, glistening and trembling ready for him. He pressed a kiss to her lips first before he dragged his tongue through her folds, moaning at the unique taste of her, and he only wanted more. So he dove in.

Caroline cried out as she arched her back, Stefan's hungry growls as he feasted on her pussy made her shudder. He was everywhere. His tongue alternating between long licks and quick dashes inside of her with the occasional suck and circling of her clit to drive her wild. She was in heaven. He knew instinctively just how to send her close to the edge, only to back off at the last moment, sending every nerve ending in her body into hyper drive. Making her so sensitive and filled to the brim with tension that was just waiting to explode from her when Stefan finally let her come.

Stefan dug his fingers into her hips, moaning happily as he ate out her sweet pussy, rapidly becoming addicted to her taste and the way she writhed against him as she cried out. He knew that she was dying to come, as he had brought her to the brink several times before backing off, loving the little disgruntled whimper she let out every single time. He wanted her to completely fall to pieces, to finally break and throw her control away as she begged him to let her come, at which point he would be more than happy to do.

Caroline dug her fingers into her bedspread as she shook with pleasure, her legs were trembling as she clenched them around his head, her whole body trembling as her core throbbed, the need to come driving her insane. Stefan was driving her mad, and she knew he was doing it on purpose. The gorgeous bastard. She tried to not give into the exquisite pleasure he was giving her, trying her best to hold off as long as she could and not break, but Stefan was making it so damn hard.

Stefan knew that she was near breaking point, only holding on by the smallest thread, and all it would take was one final push to make her beg him. He smirked into her flesh before letting his fangs lengthen, and without warning he moved away from her pussy to slide his teeth into her femoral artery. He moaned in ecstasy at the combined taste of her blood and juices.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed in pleasure, Stefan's bite somehow making her pussy throb even more, so achingly, so utterly agonizingly that she finally broke. She leaned back on her elbows, panting harshly as she glared down at his smug face, "I need you... Make me come... Please, Stefan..." She fell back against the bed as she lost the strength to hold herself up, repeating over and over again, "Please, please, please..."

Stefan shuddered as Caroline begged, his own arousal hardening even further, needing to be buried inside of her as soon as possible, but first he would make her come. He buried his head back between her legs, gripping her hips to hold her down as he took her clit between his lips and sucked her bud while circling his tongue. She jerked against him, crying out his name, which only made him double his efforts.

Caroline clutched at her pillow with one hand while she grabbed hold of Stefan's hair with the other to hold him against her. She was so close, she could feel the orgasm building in her core just waiting for that thing that would set her off. Stefan growled around her clit, the vibration traveling through her pussy to send her over the edge. Her toes curled, her back arched almost off the bed, and as electricity shot through her veins she screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she finally released the tension coiled within her, "Oh my- fuck- _Stefan!"_

Stefan moved his mouth down to her opening as he frantically ate her out, catching every drop of her delicious juices as she came for him. He couldn't have waited much longer for her as he was rock hard and roaring to slide back where he belonged. He licked at her folds until she was a whimpering mess beneath him. Satisfied he made his way up her body, kissing and nipping across her skin, taking a brief detour to fondle her breasts and suck her taut nipples before he continued on to take her lips with his.

Caroline slid her fingers into his hair to pull him closer as she kissed him back passionately. He had just given her the most amazing and explosive orgasm – for the second time that night - and yet she was still so hungry for him. She folded her legs around him, gasping as she felt the nudge of his cock at her entrance. She pulled back to look into his eyes, she could see the question in them and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips as she nodded her reply. Even with his confident actions earlier, seducing her despite her pushing him away, she knew that if she had really meant what she said he would have respected her wishes. Such a gentleman.

Stefan brushed a lock of hair away from her face as he smiled at her. He continued to travel down her side until he had hold of her thigh, holding on to it as he pushed inside of her, his eyes sliding shut at the perfect way she clutched at his length as he buried himself deep. He dropped his head against her shoulder to take a few calming breaths, drawing out Caroline's pleasure so long had made his own wait for her feel tortuously long. Once he felt able to move again without coming on the spot, he finally pulled back his hips to glide back in, releasing a groan at the feeling.

Caroline moaned, moving her hips with him as he slid within her, her eyes fluttering with pleasure at how wonderful he was making her feel. She tilted her head down, tugging on his hair to drag his lips to hers, moving her mouth sensually with him as she groaned into his mouth.

Stefan slid his hand into her hair, tugging on her golden locks with his passion, losing himself in the absolute perfect feel of her. She was fire in his arms, gasping moaning and squeezing around him, making him lose his mind for her. He took his other hand from her thigh and slid it around her back, pulling her up as he sat back on his heels, groaning as he moved her along his length, shuddering at the way she squeezed around him.

Caroline curled her arms around his neck, rocking her hips against him as she rode his cock, her eyes meeting his, a gasp falling from her lips at the awe on his face. She couldn't look away from his heated stare, gazing into his eyes as they had sex was more intimate to her, both of them sharing their pleasure with each other.

Stefan was lost in her beautiful blue eyes, the way they glittered back at him took his breath away, her squeezing walls making his world narrow down to the feel of her in his arms. He pulled her down as he thrust his hips up, groaning as he watched the pleasure transform her face into one of bliss, her flushed cheeks making him want to touch. So he did. He raised his hand up to cup her cheek, caressing his thumb across the warmed skin, his breathing deepening as he felt his end approaching. He sighed in contented happiness as he gazed at her, whispering her name helplessly just before he pulled her back to his lips.

Caroline gasped as their lips met, her eyes fluttering closed as she let the warm feeling encompass her as she exchanged tender kisses with him. The slide of his length against her g spot had her close to the edge again, her fingernails scoured down his back as she shuddered around him in bliss, ripping her lips from his as she cried out.

Stefan watched fascinated at the way Caroline's face screwed up in her orgasm, she looked so beautiful in her bliss, her fluttering channel massaging him just right that with only a few more thrusts he was joining her in ecstasy. He dropped his head into the space where her neck and shoulders met, groaning as he released his seed into her, clutching her as tight as possible to him, not wanting any space between them as he savored the pleasure that racked both of their bodies.

Caroline held him tight as she shuddered around him, panting harshly into his neck as she came down, the aftershocks of pleasure making her twitch. That had been amazing, even more mind blowing than their first time, and she couldn't wait to do it again. Stefan made every single nerve in her body feel alive as they joined together. She didn't want to give that feeling up, and she hoped that being friends with benefits wouldn't harm their friendship. She cared deeply for him, her heart wanting to be with him too, but in her head she wasn't quite ready to jump head first into whatever was brewing between them.

Stefan smiled into her neck, trailing his fingertips along her spine as he basked in their afterglow, one which hopefully wouldn't be interrupted by her freaking out. He pressed a kiss to her skin as he asked, "You okay?"

Caroline giggled, "What do you think?"

Stefan pulled back to look into her eyes, a slight smile on his face as he reminded her, "Well I thought you were satisfied earlier but you freaked and ran on me."

"I'm sorry." Caroline frowned, kissing him tenderly as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, "I... got scared."

"I know." Stefan chuckled, proving how well he knew her. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, nuzzling her cheek as he sighed happily, "You're still here now."

"I am." Caroline admitted, releasing her own hum of content at the way they were still connected.

"So does that mean you're okay with adding another part to our friendship?" Stefan asked in concern, needing to make sure that she was happy to be friends with benefits, despite how much more he wanted them to be. He was prepared to wait for however long it took her to accept that they would be something amazing together.

Caroline nodded, bringing her forehead to rest against his, sliding her hands down to cup his neck, running her thumbs across his skin as she relished in the feel of him against her.

"Well then..." Stefan smirked just before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, loving the sound of her sweet giggles as he walked her across the room. He winked saucily at her as he opened the door, "I think it's time we got you clean, Miss Forbes."

Caroline grinned brightly at Stefan, the happiness in her eyes breathtaking to look at, "Lead the way, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan vamped them into the bathroom, muffling her giggles with his hungry mouth as he pressed her against the wall.

He was glad Liz would not be back until very late tonight.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were kissing passionately under the hot spray of the shower, their hands running all over each other, moans escaping them both at one another's touch. The steam from the hot water was fogging up the glass of the shower, matching how hot it was getting between the two of them inside.

Caroline moaned as she dragged her lips away from his tempting lips, giggling at the disgruntled groan he let out as he tried to follow her to catch her lips again. She had another idea. She shook her head, placing her finger against his lips as she hummed throatily, "It's my turn to play, Stefan."

Stefan felt his heart race at the promise in her words, his eyes turning almost molten with his lust for her. He kept his gaze on her as she started to kiss her way down his chest, going lower and lower towards his swollen member. He held his breath as he felt her puffs of breath against him, the anticipation of what she was about to do making his skin hum with electricity.

Caroline was on her knees in front of Stefan, admiring his dick with her eyes before she curled her hand around him. She loved the feel of him in her hand, soft yet hard as a rock, and when she moved her hand over him she could feel every ridge and vein. She couldn't wait to taste him just as he'd tasted her. She continued the movement of her hand as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before wrapping her lips around him and sucking gently on his head.

"Fuck!" Stefan cursed as his head fell back against the tile with a thud. Caroline's mouth and hands on him made his eyes roll back into his head with the pleasure of her touch. She hummed around him and his hips bucked of their own accord, wanting more of that perfect mouth of hers. He cradled the back of her head with his hands, not controlling her movement or pace, he just wanted to have his hands on her.

Caroline wanted to smile as Stefan massaged her head, the sweet gesture making butterflies fill her stomach. Her perfect gentleman. She moved her hands to hold the back of his thighs as she made her way down his length, swirling her tongue around him as she descended, humming as he hit the back of her throat before she pulled her lips back and then moved back down again. She bobbed her head up and down over him, gradually increasing her pace, the spray from the shower beating down on her.

Stefan was on the brink of explosion, Caroline's wonderful mouth bringing him to such wonderful heights of pleasure, but he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to be buried inside of her when he found his release, when the both of them came together at the same time. He tugged on her wet hair until she slipped off his cock. The way she licked her lips made him shudder. He needed to be inside her right now. So he pulled her up gently and slammed her into the tiled wall, covering her lips with his passionately as he moved her legs around his waist.

Caroline cried out as he pushed into her and started a wonderfully hard rhythm as he thrust within her. She gripped onto his shoulders as he pounded into her, her walls clutching around him as he hit her spot on every thrust. She pushed her hips against his, her core throbbing around his length, her orgasm rushing up on her fast.

Stefan was so close as he thrust deep into her channel. He tugged on her arm until she released his shoulder from her grip, sliding his fingers through her free hand to then press it against the tile above her head, his kisses becoming sloppy as he lost all rhythm, slamming his hips into hers relentlessly as he fucked her. He pulled away breathless, growling as he felt his orgasm start in the base of his spine, pressing just right against her that he could feel her start to shudder against him as she started to come undone. He tightened his fingers around hers, watching her fall apart completely as she cried out his name, he bucked against her one final time before he groaned as he came inside of her, "Caroline!"

Caroline shuddered against him, her whole body on fire as she shook from the force of her orgasm, gasps falling from her as she clutched him tight, before finally collapsing against him, breathing heavily into his shoulder as she came down from her high. She was completely boneless. And thoroughly fucked.

Stefan felt light, drifting on a cloud of bliss as he was surrounded by the scent and feel of Caroline. She was wonderful. He didn't think he'd ever completely lost himself to the pleasure of another person before. He was utterly spent, having thoroughly enjoyed himself loving her perfect body. A wide smile covered his mouth, something he could now do whenever he felt like it, as Caroline was his lover in all but name. For now anyway.

Caroline turned her head to kiss him softly, smiling as she felt the curve of his lips against her own. She let her legs lower from his waist, holding onto his shoulders for balance as she made sure she could stand before sliding her hands down his back to hold him in an affectionate hug.

Stefan enfolded his arms around her, sighing happily at the feel of her wrapped up in him. He was honestly content to hold her in his arms for the rest of time, the feel of her nestled against him was the most happy he'd felt in what felt like forever. She felt like home.

Caroline breathed in Stefan's scent, releasing a happy moan at being surrounded completely by him. He always made her feel so safe. Being intimate with her best friend felt so natural, the ease of being with Stefan made her think that bridging that gap between love and friendship might not be as earth shattering as she thought. She felt like she and Stefan could really do this, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself so she would take one day at a time.

Stefan dropped a kiss onto her head, holding her tight as he asked, "Ready for bed?"

Caroline yawned at his question, all of a sudden tired, their multiple lovemaking and emotional talks finally getting to her. She giggled at Stefan's amused face, slapping his bare chest lightly as she told him playfully, "Shut up!"

Stefan chuckled, placing a loving kiss against her lips as he turned the shower off. He led her out of the shower, tenderly drying her off before he did himself. He swooped her up into his arms, smiling proudly as she giggled all the way to their bedroom.

He went inside kicking the door shut behind him. He gently laid her down on the bed, before turning the light off and snuggling up behind her, covering them both with the sheet. He curled his arm around her waist, covering her hand with his, and nuzzled his face against her, "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Stefan." Caroline said back, smiling happily as she drifted off to the feel of Stefan around her.

Stefan smiled into the darkness, listening intently to the sound of her breathing, letting the gentle rhythm lull him into a sleep that would be filled with dreams of her.


	8. Date Night With Friends

Stefan and Caroline walked into the grill together, their arms swinging beside them, their fingers almost brushing in the only way they could hold hands in public. Until they became an official couple and told all their friends they were together.

They made their way over to the table where their friends sat waiting for them – Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and Damon. Hopefully it would be a fun night between friends, and not awkward with Stefan, Damon, and Elena being in the same room. Even though Stefan swore he’d moved on, she was still slightly wary of how the night would go.

Caroline reached the table and grinned brightly at her friends, “Hey!”

Stefan saddled up beside Caroline, making sure to brush his arm against hers as subtly as he could, throwing a smile at their friends as he greeted them, “Hey!”

Bonnie patted the seat beside her, wanting Caroline next to her as they caught up. It felt like she hadn’t properly seen or spoken to her best friend in weeks, coincidentally, ever since Stefan had moved into her home.

Caroline turned to Stefan, tilting her head to the side as she batted her eyelashes at him, smiling sweetly as she asked, “Could you get my drink for me so that I can talk to Bonnie?”

Stefan leaned into her slightly, smiling softly at her, “You know I was going to anyway.” He reached out to slide his fingertips down her arm, unable to stop himself from touching her, a smirk curling his lips as he heard the hitch in her breathing, “Tequila?”

Caroline let a grin curl her lips, moving her face slightly closer as she looked at him through her lashes, her eyes sultry as she almost whispered, “I’m in the mood to have some… _fun_.”

Stefan couldn’t help but swallow, his eyes darkening as he recalled just how they had been having fun over the past week. He felt insatiable for her, and they had christened almost every single inch of Caroline’s house. He wanted her constantly, needing to touch her or kiss her all the time. This is the first time they had been properly out of the house in almost a week, and already he wanted her away from their friends so that he could have her all to himself. Lord knew what he was going to be like when they went back to school on Monday, as he would have to try and keep his hands from her. An impossible task at the moment.

Caroline giggled as the look of lust that passed over Stefan’s face. Over the last week they had been going at it like rabbits, tearing each other’s clothes off and having sex on or against every wall and surface in her home. She was sure that there was not a spot on her body that he didn’t know intimately, especially with the way he loved to map her body with his hands and lips. She shivered as she felt the ghost of his touch, her pulse beginning to throb in her ears as she felt the fire that only Stefan could build within her ignite.

Stefan was drawn closer to the heat in Caroline’s gaze, he licked his lips in anticipation as he leaned in, his heart racing within his chest. It was like the rest of the world disappeared and all that was left was just him and her. All he could see was her two beautifully blue eyes gazing at him in desire, and he wanted more than anything to fulfil her needs.

“Are you getting that drink, Stefan?” Bonnie’s voice penetrated the haze of desire between them, her voice like cold water, instantly dousing the fire between them.

Stefan forced himself away from Caroline, tucking his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching for her. He could see that Bonnie’s eyes were slightly narrowed and Damon was looking at him with a knowing glint. He took a quick breath before asking, “Anyone want anything?”

Everyone shook their head in the negative except for Damon.

Damon stood from the table, swallowing the rest of his bourbon before moving over to his brother, “I could do with a refill.”

Stefan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother, before following him over to the bar. He was sure that his brother was going to say something to him, knowing him he had probably picked up on the tension between him and Caroline, as he had the annoying ability to sense that kind of thing.

He was proven right as when they reached the bar Damon turned to him and asked him point blank, “What’s going on with you and Barbie?”

Stefan stiffened, unsure of how to answer because Caroline wanted to keep it between just them for now. He didn’t want to lie and deny his feelings for her, but he also didn’t want to blow their secret and possibly lose her before they had a chance to became a proper item.

Damon pushed on despite Stefan’s silence, though he thought his non answer was an answer all on its own, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how _close_ you two have become. Especially after that lap dance between you.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he smirked, “You did make a hasty departure after that.”

“Unlike what you like to think.” Stefan clenched his jaw, hating how easily Damon could read people. Shouldn’t he be focusing on him and Elena and not on Stefan’s love life? He affected a casual pose against the bar, his stare annoyed at he looked at his brother, “I couldn’t care less what you think, Damon.”

“Really?” Damon mirrored Stefan’s posture, his gaze falling to the girls at the table, wanting to smirk even more as Caroline turned around to smile at his brother before turning back to her conversation with Bonnie. He turned back to Stefan and raised his eyebrows, “So if I told Elena that you’re sleeping with Caroline you wouldn’t care?”

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, while resisting the overwhelming urge to punch his brother in the face, not concerned in the slightest at what Damon did or thought, just as long as it didn’t end up affecting Caroline, “You can tell Elena what the hell you like. She is no longer my concern.” He poked him none too gently in the chest, “She’s yours.”

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother, searching his face intently, looking for any sign of a lie, having known him for over 160 years had made him adept at reading his little brother. His eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that Stefan was telling the truth. He really didn’t care whether or not Elena knew about the new development in his love life. He was truly over her.

“Are you done?” Stefan asked in annoyance, he just wanted to get back to Caroline and away from the prying questions from his busy body of a brother.

Damon was still shocked at his revelation that he couldn’t speak for a moment. When Stefan made to leave he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and taking hold of his arm to keep him there. Their eyes met and he just blurted out, “You’re not just sleeping with her, are you?”

Stefan clenched his eyes shut, just wanting to get away from this conversation, “Damon-”

“You’re in love with her.” Damon stated, not needing to frame it in a question as he already knew the answer.

Stefan opened his eyes wide, gaping at his brother like a fish, his heart racing as he quickly turned his head to make sure that Caroline wasn’t listening. His shoulders dropped as he released a sigh, she was engrossed in talking with Bonnie. She hadn’t heard. Relief shot through him almost making him dizzy. She wasn’t ready for a full on relationship so she sure as hell wasn’t ready to hear a declaration of love.

“Wow.” Damon switched his gaze between Stefan and Caroline, brow furrowing at how they came to be in love with each other, or his brother at least, he didn’t know Caroline’s feelings because he didn’t know her as well as he knew his brother. He turned back to his brother with a grin, a teasing light in his eyes, “You and barbie, huh? Gotta admit I didn’t see that coming.”

“Neither did I.” Stefan admitted quietly, his eyes landing on Caroline, a smile coming to his lips at seeing the beaming one on hers. He really did have it bad for her.

“Hmm.” Damon picked up his drink, chuckling as he slapped his brother on the back, “Better get you back to your girl.”

Stefan rolled his eyes as he followed after his brother. This was going to be an interesting night with Damon now in on his feelings for the blonde beauty that had made him happy. He would have much preferred to stay home and make love to Caroline until the sun came up but she wanted to go out and have a night of fun with their friends as she felt like they hadn’t hung out in ages. Which was true, he had been monopolizing Caroline’s time for a while now, but that was because he needed her a lot more than her friends did.

He placed their drinks in front of them before taking the seat next to Caroline, casually throwing his arm around the back of her chair, teasing his fingertips along the skin of her arm just to be in contact with her. He fiercely ignored Damon’s knowing smirk.

Caroline didn’t notice that she was doing it, but once Stefan sat next to her she instinctively leaned towards him. His fingers on her skin made her shiver, and the heat that was always there between then now started to ignite. She reached over under the table to place her hand on Stefan’s leg, stroking her hand up and down his thigh, and on each pass she got closer and closer to where she knew Stefan wanted her.

Stefan resisted the urge to moan as he felt Caroline’s fingers come closer to where his hardness was confined in his pants, aching at being pressed up against his fly, wanting to be let loose and cradled in her fingers. He forced his breathing to be steady as she brushed against him before moving away once again. He wanted to growl at her to stop her teasing, but at the same time he loved it, as it showed just how much she wanted him, like he constantly craved her.

Caroline had to bite down her grin as she felt the shift of his hips against her hand whenever she purposely ran her hand over his length. She was throbbing herself, needing Stefan just like she needed blood. She wanted him so much that she was starting to feel like she was addicted to him, though there was worst things she could be addicted to than having passion filled sex with him everywhere.

“How is cheerleading going to be with Rebekah?” Bonnie asked. One point of tension between them was that Rebekah showed Tyler how to feed, and now that Caroline and him were no longer together she wondered whether they would still have animosity between them.

“Urgh! I don’t even want to think about it. She wants to take over my life.” Caroline frowned, her hand freezing on Stefan’s leg, annoyance going through her that Rebekah was also after Stefan as well as flirting with Tyler. But that shouldn’t matter to her, Stefan and her weren’t actually together so if he wanted he could be with Rebekah if he wanted to. She tried to ignore how her chest ached at the thought.

“Don’t worry about Rebekah.” Stefan smoothed his palm over her back to try and calm her, he wanted to kiss her shoulder in reassurance but he knew he couldn’t do that yet, not here in front of their friends, not until she was completely comfortable with the idea of them as a couple. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, smiling as he met her gaze, “She is a spoiled brat and is used to getting whatever she wants. She can’t stand that you are not intimidated by her, and she hates when you stand up to her.”

“I know that.” Caroline huffed, blowing out a breath in annoyance, before she chuckled, “Though if I had Klaus as a brother I would want to take over someone else’s life as well.”

“I can see why Nik has a thing for you, darling.” Kol chuckled after entering the grill and hearing Caroline, he winked at her flirtatiously, “You are a quite the treasure.”

“Not interested.” Caroline shot back, though there was a smile on her face and no real heat behind her words. Kol was slightly on the crazy side, but he was also a massive flirt, and he reminded her of some of the boys she had grown up with. Nothing she couldn’t handle.

Stefan tensed beside her, throwing a glare at Kol, angry that he would try and flirt with Caroline. Though he had no real reason to, Caroline and him weren’t together, and no one else besides Damon knew about their present situation. He still didn’t like yet another Original flirting with his best friend.

“You wound me, darling.” Kol clutched his chest dramatically, turning an adorable pout at Caroline, “I thought after I stole the show at the strip show, and how well we worked together you would become my friend just as you and Nik are.”

“Klaus and I are _not_ friends.” Caroline denied immediately, before letting her eyes wander over Kol, noticing Stefan grow tenser beside her but she ignored it, “You hardly stole the show, Kol.”

“Yeah, obviously I did.” Damon smirked at Kol, pleased when he levelled a glare at him, “The ladies just can’t resist this body.”

“Please.” Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrow at him, “I think I just threw up in my mouth.”

“Don’t lie, judgy.” Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her, amused at the fire that filled her eyes, “You know you’ve always wanted me.”

“It pains me everyday to keep myself from jumping you.” Bonnie replied in a monotone voice, her face equally as blank, “But somehow I manage.”

“Don’t you feel better admitting the truth?” Damon chuckled.

“Bite me!” Bonnie glared at Damon’s smug face, resisting the urge to set him on fire with everything she had. No one could get on her nerves as much as one Damon Salvatore.

Damon leaned forward wiggling his eyes at Bonnie, “Gladly.”

“Damon!” Elena finally stepped in, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the flirting between Bonnie and Damon, and she wanted to have her boyfriend’s attention back on hers, “Stop antagonizing my best friend.”

Damon left it there for now, throwing his arm around Elena’s shoulder, casually leaning against her as he observed Stefan and Caroline across the table. Stefan was tense and angry next to Caroline, his arm firm around her, obviously he was feeling jealous and possessive after the flirting from Kol. Caroline on the other hand was oblivious to his brother’s jealousy, shaking her head in amusement at Kol while also leaning her head towards Stefan. So she did have some feelings for his brother, he just wasn’t sure how deep they were yet.

Kol winked before he left them.

Elena couldn’t help but comment, “What is it with you and Originals?”

Caroline clenched her jaw at the barely hidden insult. She plastered a sweet smile on her face as she returned, “I don’t know. What is up with you and Elijah?”

Elena tensed, throwing a hurt glare at Caroline, “You know nothing has ever gone on between us.”

Caroline glared right back, not backing down, “Just as nothing has ever, or will ever, go on between me and an Original.”

Caroline and Elena continued to glare at each other, the tension filling the room at the coldness between them. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look, silently agreeing to take care of their respective girls.

Stefan slipped his hand up to cradle the back of her neck as he turned her head to face him. He stroked his fingers against her skin as he asked, “Shall we go home?”

Caroline blew out a breath as she nodded. The night suddenly seemed like it might not be as much fun as she thought it was going to be. Elena was starting to become a person that she didn’t like to be around. Sometimes she was the same as she had always been and then other times she was a bitch for no reason. They could only blame it on her transitioning into a vampire for so long before they realised that maybe it was just part of her personality that she had buried as a human and was finally letting out as a vampire. Just like Caroline was always the good, kind and loyal person she was now, it was just buried under years of neglect, insecurities, and never feeling good enough. She would only allow Elena a pass for so long before she decided to end their strained friendship for good.

Stefan held onto the back of his chair to prevent himself reaching out for Caroline as she got up. He waited for her to say her goodbyes, before he waved at their friends before walking out with her. The moment they were through the other side of the doors he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair as he stroked his hands along her back as he gave her comfort.

Caroline sighed as she snuggled within Stefan’s embrace, feeling better now that it was just the two of them again. Elena’s words had hurt but being within his arms was making her feel calmer. She had to stop letting other people’s judgements affect her.

Stefan turned his head until their lips were pressed together in a kiss full of tender emotions. He ran his hands down her sides until he had hold of her hips to pull her closer, a moan leaving him at the exquisite feeling of her against him. He nipped at her lips as he pulled back to gaze into her desire darkened blue eyes, a smirk curving his lips at how breathless he had made her.

Caroline suddenly felt playful. So she grinned at Stefan before winking at him, “Catch me if you can.”

Stefan looked on in amazement as Caroline vamped away from him, her giggles the only sound that followed her. He grinned before taking chase, his heart pounding at the thrill, only Caroline being able to pull this side of him out without him becoming a ripper.

He chased her into the woods. He stopped and closed his eyes, expanding his senses until he could hear everything as if it were next to him. He could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet, the rustle of the wind in the trees, the roar of water from the falls, and the panting breath of his target. His eyes sprung open, grin widening as he rushed in the direction of the falls where he knew Caroline was waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was sitting at the top of the falls waiting for Stefan to find her. She wasn’t sure what brought on her little bout of spontaneity to play ‘catch me if you can’ in the woods with Stefan, perhaps it was Elena’s comments, or perhaps she just needed some levity in her life. It was the perfect starry night and she found herself transported back to that night years ago when Stefan had rejected her. Who knew that when Stefan told her “You and me, It’s not gonna happen” would in a few years time happen.

“You were right.” Stefan’s amused voice was heard behind her, “The falls really are cool at night.”

Caroline spun around to face Stefan, a wide smile on her face, “You remember?”

“I remember.” Stefan smiled, striding over to her to tangle his hands with hers. He used his other hand to push her hair behind her ear, leaving it there so that he could stroke her face, “I’m sorry that I got it wrong.”

Caroline shook her head, “Ancient history.”

Stefan stared at her deeply for a beat before repeating his words as he softly caressed her cheek, “Caroline? You and me, are soo gonna happen.” He grinned as she beamed back at him, dropping his head to rest against hers, his lips curling into a smirk as his voice became a promise, “In fact, we are going to happen right here on top of the falls.”

Caroline’s giggles were cut off by the slide of Stefan’s lips against hers, a sigh falling from her at how perfectly he fit against her. She ran her hands up his chest to push off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. She made quick work of his buttons, the shirt joining his jacket on the ground. She went for his pants when he spun her around. She moaned as his lips caressed her neck, the hums he let out vibrating along her skin making her shudder.

Stefan moved his hands down her body to meet over her stomach, pushing up her top so that he could pull it off her, bringing his lips down on her shoulder as he moved his hands to her pants, pushing them off her hips to slide down her legs. He removed her panties next, cupping her mound in his palm once she was bare for him. He nibbled along her neck as he brought his other hand up to caress her breast, brushing the nipple with his thumb, moaning as it pebbled into hardness at his touch.

Caroline gasped, throwing her head back on to his shoulder as he played with her body. His fingers dipped into her core, the wetness coating her making her shiver in the cold air. It only heightened her arousal, exposed completely to both Stefan’s eyes and their surroundings. She turned her head to the side, and reached for the back of his head to pull him to her lips. She moaned at the taste of his lips and the way he dipped his fingers inside her at the same time.

Stefan licked at the seam of her lips before slipping his tongue inside, groaning at both her taste and the way her walls clutched around his probing fingers. He slid his fingers in and out of her wetness, brushing his thumb over her clit, loving the way she twitched against him. He moved his fingers faster, swallowing her every moan with his mouth, grinding his hard cock against her ass. He could tell she was close by the way she gasped, and how she trembled against him. Just one little push and she would fall over the edge. He pressed his fingers against her inner spot just as he pushed just right against her clit.

Caroline ripped her lips from his and screamed out his name to the empty woods at the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt her legs weaken, the only thing holding her up was Stefan's firm hold of her. His kisses against her flushed cheek made her heart skip a beat. She shuddered as his fingers stroked along her abdomen, the touch both soothing and arousing at the same time. She arched against him, gasping at the feel of his cock nudging between her legs. When had he removed his pants?

Stefan chuckled into her hair as he sensed her confusion, rocking his hips against hers as he answered her unspoken question, "While you were shaking against me I removed them." He flattened his hand and pressed against her stomach to push her back against him, "I can't wait any longer to be inside of you, Caroline."

"Then don't." Caroline moaned, reaching behind her to clutch the back of his head. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his cock slide in to the base, hitting her so deeply, making her feel so absolutely full of him. She was lost in the rhythm of his hips when he abruptly stopped. Her eyes flew open as she groaned in protest, "Don't stop! Don't ever stop, Stefan."

"I won't." Stefan punctuated his words with a hard thrust, her long moan making him twitch within her clutching walls. He cupped her neck with his hand, tilting her head so that he could stare into her beautiful eyes, "Don't close your eyes." He moved her head so that she could look out over the top of the falls, "Watch."

Caroline did, she kept her eyes open as Stefan thrust his cock inside of her, taking in all of the beauty before her. The roar of the water, the sounds of the night creatures, the black inky sky, blanketed in bright sparkling stars. It was magnificent.

Stefan moved his hands to her waist, holding her up as he moved them closer to the edge of the falls so that they could peer over. He slammed inside of her, groaning at the way she clutched against his length, her cries driving him faster and harder.

Caroline slammed her hips against his, fingers holding tightly to his hair, staring up at the stars as her whole body shook with her orgasm, Stefan's name ripping from her throat in a scream.

Stefan pounded relentlessly against her massaging walls, groaning as his cock twitched before exploding in ecstasy. He was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he saw literal stars in the sky and stars behind his eyes. He panted against her neck as he tried to calm his breath from his orgasm.

Caroline breathed heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. Feeling Stefan twitch within her made her gasp every time. She smiled, it just kept getting better and more intense between them. The passion between them was indescribable.

Stefan moved both of his hands down to wrap around her waist, holding her gently to him as he whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me, Caroline?"

"Yes." Caroline answered immediately with no hesitation. She trusted Stefan with her life.

Stefan smiled in pure happiness, knowing Caroline trusted him completely made him feel invincible. He pressed a kiss to her temple, held her waist tight, and took a leap off the top of the falls.

Caroline screamed the whole way down, her heart racing in excitement, no fear to be felt when she was encased in Stefan's arms. They hit the water, sinking down witnessing the powerful churn of the water before they broke the surface several feet from where they entered.

Still connected.

Caroline turned in his arms, her face bright with joy as she laughed with amazement, 'I can't believe you did that!"

Stefan pulled her to his lips, kissing her with everything he had, tasting both the water and Caroline. He pulled away to wink at her, "I think jumping off is the coolest way to see the falls."

Caroline giggled, "You are crazy, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan grinned at her before taking her lips again. A thought coming unbidden to his mind.

_Crazily in love with you._


	9. School Surprises

****“Soo...” Bonnie leaned against the locker as she raised her eyebrow at Caroline, “What’s up with you and Stefan?”

Caroline kept her face in her locker so that Bonnie wouldn’t catch the panic in her eyes, “What do you mean?”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean, Caroline Forbes!” Bonnie took Caroline’s arm and tugged on it so that she could no longer hide in her locker. She glared into her friend’s nervous blue eyes and asked again, “There is something going on between you and Stefan.”

Caroline met Bonnie’s eyes, trying to calm the racing of her heart as she thought of what to say. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook her head, “He’s my best friend. I’m just helping him through a tough time.” She cleared her throat as images of just _how_ she had been helping Stefan hit her.

“Really?” Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Caroline, “Stefan is heartbroken, right?”

Caroline swallowed before nodding, “Completely heartbroken.”

“He still loves Elena?” Bonnie asked.

“Y-yeah.” Caroline cleared her throat as she hesitated in agreeing, not that she was completely sure of that answer herself.

Bonnie let a little smirk curve her lips as she asked, “So it must have really been painful for him the other night seeing Damon and Elena together?”

“Yes. He was very hurt.” Caroline replied, avoiding Bonnie’s gaze so that she wouldn’t read the lie in her eyes. Stefan had been anything but hurt and heartbroken after seeing Damon and Elena together, if the way he took her on top of the falls was any indication then his brother and his ex-girlfriend were the farthest thing from his mind. She had to clench her thighs together as she remembered that night; it was hot, passionate, unforgettable.

Bonnie waited a moment for Caroline to relax. She waited until she turned around to head to class before saying, “So if Stefan was so hurt and heartbroken then why was his eyes only for you? Why did he barely spare Damon and Elena a glance except for an annoyed glare at his brother?” She saw the way that Caroline tensed at her questions, and she knew that she was right or else she wouldn’t have reacted to them, “The brother that stole his girlfriend, by the way. I was expecting much more than a glare of annoyance, I was expecting more a glare of anger and betrayal.”

Caroline was frozen, her mind spinning as she tried to think of an answer to Bonnie’s questions but she was blank. There was just no explanation, not an acceptable one anyway. Stefan should be heartbroken and full of betrayal – he wasn’t. He shouldn’t be able to look at either Damon or Elena without feeling pain – only he could. He shouldn’t be able to laugh or smile or touch her body with fiery passion every single night – but he had absolutely no problem doing just that.

Bonnie took a step closer to Caroline’s frozen form, continuing on despite her silence, “Why did he almost kiss you at the table?” She repressed a smirk at the surprised gasp that came out of Caroline, finally causing her to spin around to look at her, “Why couldn’t he keep his hands off you? And...” Her gaze softened as she revealed quietly, “Why did the moment you went outside he pulled you into a hug and kissed you?”

“You saw.” Caroline whispered, staring back at Bonnie in complete and utter shock, her breaths coming faster as her stomach clenched in fear. Bonnie knew the whole time, she was just testing to see whether Caroline would tell her herself.

Bonnie nodded, “I was worried about you after what Elena said, so I followed you both out and I saw you and Stefan hugging and then kissing.” She still didn’t know how she felt about what she’d seen, but one thing stood out to her, when Stefan and Caroline were alone together they looked _happy_. Happier than she’d seen either of them for a long time, “I was shocked, and I didn’t want to disturb you so I went back inside before you could see me.”

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself defensively, afraid to ask the question but needing to, “Are you going to tell anyone?”

“No, why would I share your business?” Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline’s arm, sighing as she relaxed under her touch, “I want to know why you didn’t tell _me_ that you and Stefan are together? I’m your best friend.”

Caroline shook her head, “We are not together.”

Bonnie took her hand back immediately as she stared back with exasperation and a touch of hurt, “I saw you two kissing with my own eyes, Caroline! There is literally no point in denying it.”

“We really aren’t together, Bonnie.” Caroline fidgeted for a moment before blurting out, “He’s my friend… with benefits.”

“ _Ohh_!” Bonnie’s eyes widened as she understood, then her brows furrowed in a scowl as she all but hissed, “Why? Does he not want to be with you? Because let me tell you he would be _lucky_ to be loved by someone like you.”

Caroline couldn’t help but smile as Bonnie jumped into protective mode. She really did love Bonnie with all her heart; _her best friend_. She stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, “I love you, Bonnie Bennett.”

Bonnie returned her hug easily, holding her as equally as tight, “And I love you, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline pulled back, still having her arms wrapped around Bonnie as she explained to her, “Stefan wanted to give us a go, I was the one that didn’t want to give it a try as I was afraid of ruining our friendship and I’m not quite ready to jump into anything so soon after Tyler.” She giggled as she recalled how Stefan convinced her, “Stefan made me see things another way.”

Bonnie hummed non-committally, not wanting to tell Caroline just how stupid that was. It was fairly obvious that Stefan had feelings for her, and that she had feelings for him right back. She would let her best friend live in her feelings-free bubble for a little longer, but she knew that at some point it would burst and real life would happen. Eventually, Caroline would have to open her heart and accept her feelings for Stefan.

“I know it’s asking a lot, but could you keep it to yourself for now?” Caroline asked, she turned her gaze pleading as she added on, “Give us time to sort out whatever feelings we may have, and to see whether we are prepared to risk our friendship before giving whatever we could have a go.”

Bonnie was pretty positive that Stefan’s answer to that would be a very clear yes, but she knew that after Tyler hurt her Caroline needed to be absolutely sure before risking one of the best friendships in her life. She took her hand and smiled reassuringly at her, “I will keep your torrid affair with Stefan a secret.”

“Bonnie!” Caroline slapped her arm but she was laughing as she said it. Bonnie really was one of the best friends she could have ever asked for.

Bonnie looped her arm through Caroline’s, walking with her towards the next class. In her head she couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d seen. Stefan and Caroline, together and happy, looking like the perfect couple, and somehow it didn’t look wrong. If anything they looked like they were made for each other.

Who would have ever thought?

 

* * *

 

Caroline was laying on her front on her bed, pen tapping against her mouth as she kicked her legs back and forth as she did her homework. Stefan was laid out right beside her, propping his head on his hand as he circled his other hand on her back, content to just watch her until she was finished as he knew that she wouldn’t talk with him until she had finished all her homework.

Stefan smiled as he saw her brow crease in concentration; she looked so adorably cute. He loved watching her in these unguarded moments, her hair loose and free surrounding her like a curtain, the strap of her top falling down her arm, her skirt slipping dangerously low on her thighs so that if he was at the head of her bed he would be able to sneak a peak at the treasure between her legs. She was completely relaxed in his presence, trusting him not to disturb her, and letting him see her in all her control freak glory. It made him feel amazing. For the first time in his life he could be with someone that he could completely let his walls down around and just be himself, just as she did around him. He had the suspicion that Caroline Forbes could very well be the one for him.

He grinned wider at the thought, letting his fingers slip beneath where her top and skirt met so that he could tease his fingers against her skin. He sighed at the feel of her softest skin against his fingertips. Unable to resist her any longer he scooted closer so that he rest his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arm completely around her so that he rubbed his palm along her abdomen.

“Stefan!” Caroline half moaned half warned. She was almost finished, but she couldn’t deny that it felt good when Stefan ran his hands over her. She tilted her head to the side to meet his mischievous eyes, “I’m working.”

“You are almost done.” Stefan sighed into her skin, spreading kisses against her shoulder as he started to pull her top up her chest.

“Yeah, almost being the key word there.” Caroline protested, but it sounded weak to her own ears, especially as she tilted her head to give Stefan more access. Her eyes fluttered as he hummed against her, “Almost is not done.”

“Your almost is everyone else’s ahead.” Stefan responded, before he switched their positions so that he was now underneath Caroline and was staring into her amused yet lustful eyes, “Much better.”

Caroline shook her head in affectionate exasperation. She smiled down at him, letting her legs settle over his hips as she asked rhetorically, “What am I going to do with you?”

 _Love me,_ Stefan swallowed as the thought popped into his head. He was really trying not to push her, despite how much they acted like a couple behind closed doors, but with every new day making love and sharing their everyday life together, he was growing more and more impatient to forget this friends with benefits deal and just be the couple he knew they pretty much were. He didn’t share that with her though, as he was too afraid to push her too fast and lose her for good. So he just pulled her down to his lips and devoured her as he gave her what she was able to accept from him.

Caroline closed her eyes and moaned as she kissed him back. She rocked her hips against his as she began to pull his shirt off of him, releasing his mouth only to discard his shirt off the bed and to let him take hers off before fusing their lips back together. She explored his chest, running her fingertips over every line of his muscles before reaching for the button of his jeans. She grinned against his mouth as she undid him, raising herself up onto her knees so that she could pull them down over his thighs before sitting back against him, groaning as his cock brushed against her covered core.

Stefan moaned against her mouth, his hands sliding from her thighs to underneath her skirt, skimming her ass cheeks before taking hold of her panties and with a flick of his wrist he tore them from her body. He pulled his hand out from her skirt, leaning back to smirk up at her as he held out her ruined panties for her to see.

Caroline raised her eyebrow at him, “You tore another pair of my panties.”

“I’ll buy you more.” Stefan replied as he threw her ruined underwear across the room, then he placed his hands around her waist, feeling for the zipper on the side before he pulled it down. He pulled the skirt over her head to drop it beside the bed, running his hands over her chest to cup her breasts in his hand. He smirked at her as his voice turned low and seductive, “Not that you’ll be needing them.”

Caroline laughed only for it to turn into a gasp as Stefan took that moment to slip inside of her. Her eyes slid closed in pleasure as he filled her, a moan falling from her lips at how good it felt every time she and Stefan had sex.

Stefan bucked his hips up into hers, smiling in satisfaction as she threw her head back in a moan. She was so beautiful like this, lost in the pleasure that he was giving her, moving against him, _with him_ , until they both reached their end calling out each other’s names. He would make love to her for the rest of time if only to see the beautiful sight of Caroline in the throes of passion.

Caroline rocked her hips into him, placing her hands on his chest for leverage as she fell against him, her eyes catching his as she rode him. The look in his eyes made her breath catch, they were glowing back at her with desire – and something she dared not put a name to - his sole focus on her. It made the desire running through her veins even more intense.

Stefan cupped her jaw, brushing his thumb against her cheek as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, his breath stolen from him at the look in them; lustful and happy. Caroline’s feelings that were usually hidden came alive when they made love, which is what made it easier for him to wait for her, because he knew that she had feelings for him, he could see it so easily when they were together, and no matter how long it took he knew it would be well worth the wait once she truly became his. He loved her enough to wait for her.

Caroline felt her pussy start to throb, Stefan’s dick rubbing continuously against her spot making her eyes roll back in her head. She rocked faster over him, moaning in pleasure, taking his lips in hers as she kissed him passionately. His hands held onto her hips to help her glide over him, she shuddered around him, crying out against his mouth as she fell over the edge.

Stefan thrust his hips up into her trembling walls, digging his fingers into her hips as he toppled over his peak, a cry of her name escaping him as he came inside of her. He jerked his hips against her, shuddering at the way her channel massaged his length, milking him completely until she collapsed against his chest as they both breathed heavily.

Caroline was breathless, her body boneless in her bliss, Stefan’s arms circling around her to hold her close made her heart skip. She wasn’t sure whether friends with benefits should snuggle after sex, but she didn’t care as she loved feeling so close to him, feeling happy and completely satiated.

Stefan closed his eyes as he basked in their afterglow, stroking his fingers along her back as he enjoyed her snuggled against his chest. He loved holding her, the feel of her skin on his, her silky strands tickling his skin, the scent of her filling his senses, it was bliss for him.

Caroline kept her head against his chest, smiling as she heard and felt the quick thump of his heart beneath her ear. She ran her nails along his chest in random patterns, biting her lip as thoughts ran through her mind, the honesty she always shared with Stefan made her confess, “Bonnie knows about us.”

Stefan’s fingers stilled for a moment, unsure for a moment on how to answer, he didn’t mind that Bonnie knew, the more the merrier as far as he was concerned so that he and Caroline could just be together, “How?”

Caroline released a sigh of relief that Stefan didn’t sound anything but curious. Relaxing back against him she answered, “She noticed that we were closer and were touching. Plus, she saw us kissing.”

“Hmm.” Stefan hummed in reply, stroking his palm over her back in a soothing manner. He wanted to be as honest as Caroline had been so he revealed, “Damon knows.”

Caroline lifted her head off his chest to look at him with wide eyes, “What? When? How?”

Stefan raised his other hand to run through her hair as he chuckled, “He’s my brother. He knows me, and he could tell that something had changed between us.” He decided to leave out the whole ‘in-love-with-you’ part, as she wasn’t ready to hear it yet, “As for when, he figured it out the night we were all at the grill.”

“Okay.” Caroline nodded, replacing her head against Stefan’s chest as she came to term with the fact that _Damon_ of all people knew about her and Stefan.

“Okay?” Stefan wanted to be sure that Caroline was okay with Damon knowing about them.

“Yeah.” Caroline replied on a breath, tilting her chin up so that she could look at him, smiling slightly, “I’m okay. He knows, can’t do much about that now.”

Stefan searched her eyes for a moment, needing to make sure that she was truly okay with his brother knowing, after a moment he smiled back, satisfied that she meant what she said.

“Can I finish my homework now?” Caroline asked.

Stefan laughed, rolling her over so that he could attack her neck with kisses just so he could hear her beautiful sweet laughter.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was walking down the hallway on her way to her next class when the janitors closet opened beside her and she was suddenly pulled into the dark room. She was about to hit her attacker when she heard two words whispered directly into her ear.

“It’s me.”

She relaxed at the sound of Stefan’s voice. She turned in his arms, blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could just make out the smirk on his face, “Why have you pulled me into a closet, Stefan?”

Stefan slid one arm around her back to pull her in close to him, the other he threaded though her hair, playfully nipping her lips as he answered, “Taking my cue from 80s movies.”

“Huh?” Caroline creased her brow in confusion.

“The guy always pulls the girl into an empty closet or classroom for a hot make out session.” Stefan explained, kissing her lips in small sweet pecks, a grin pulling at his lips as he felt her own answering grin.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan’s neck, grinning into his lips as she responded, “Is that right?” She pressed her lips to his for a longer moment before asking teasingly, “You sure about that?”

“Positive.” Stefan whispered before he took her lips in a heated kiss, pressing her against the door as he practically devoured her lips, losing himself in her moans that drove him wild.

Caroline jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and gripping his hair in her hands as she kissed him back passionately. Her pulse was beating loudly in her ears, desire spreading fire through her veins, her pussy throbbing as she rubbed herself against Stefan.

Stefan rocked his hips against hers, kissing her soundly as he pinned her body against the door. He twisted his fingers in her hair, pulling her even closer to his hungry lips, practically eating her he was so needy for her. He finally dragged himself away from her mouth, panting into her neck as he tried to push back his desire for her, nuzzling his nose along her throat as he hummed, “See you at cheerleading.”

He let her legs fall from his waist, brushing their lips together briefly as he subtly moved her away from the door. He released her with a wink as he opened the door, walking away from a frustrated Caroline with an extra swagger to his step.

Caroline stared after him with wide eyes. He had made her burn in desire for him and then just left her unfulfilled. Though she couldn’t deny that it didn’t give her a little thrill that he was bold enough to make out with her at school where anyone could walk in on them.

She chuckled to herself at the playful side that Stefan let out only around her. He was so easy to fall for like that, and she loved to see him so happy.

 

* * *

 

Stefan leaned back on his elbows in the stands as he kept his eyes on Caroline on the field. She was so sexy in her tiny black shorts, all of her gloriously long legs on show, and he felt heat coil in his gut just looking at her. Even in her pink vest that hugged her breasts snugly and her pigtails she was breathtaking; Caroline Forbes knew how to pull off being adorably gorgeous.

He was a very lucky man.

He smiled as Caroline waved up at him, and when no one was looking – meaning Rebekah – she blew him a kiss and gave him a flirty wink. He waved back at her, pursing his lips in a kiss right back, loving the smile he received in return. He felt his heart skip at the sweet gesture, hoping soon that they wouldn’t have to hide their flirty behaviour at all.

He had to keep reminding himself that he was a patient guy.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was nearly finished with practice, for once her and Rebekah hadn’t been sniping spitefully at each other. She actually felt relaxed and not murderous. She looked up to the stands catching Stefan watching her, the smirk on his lips made her heart race. She could guess what would be happening between them soon, not that she was complaining about that, she wasn’t, she loved being with Stefan intimately. Honestly he blew her mind every time they had sex.

She dismissed everybody, turning to head towards the locker to shower when she jumped back startled at the person she last suspected would be here, “Klaus! What do you want?”

Klaus tilted his head in a smirk, his gaze roving over her before coming back to her eyes, “I am here to collect on that date you owe me.”

“Now?” Caroline had almost forgotten about that and she hoped that Klaus had too. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

“No, love.” Klaus chuckled, he reached for her hand, clutching it as she attempted to pull it back, “I was thinking we could attend the Miss Mystic Falls event together.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Caroline almost shrieked, finally pulling her hand away from Klaus’ to cross over her chest, “I am the reigning Miss Mystic Falls and I have to hand over my crown and do you think I want to do that with you beside me?”

“Then who is your date?” Klaus asked with narrowed eyes.

Caroline looked off to the side as she all but mumbled, “No one.”

“What was that?” Klaus’ voice was smug with his upcoming victory, “I couldn’t quite hear that in my old age.”

“No. One.” Caroline said through gritted teeth, glaring at Klaus as she added, “Yet, at least.”

“Now you don’t have to bother asking some fool to accompany you.” Klaus smirked at her, “Should I pick you up or meet you there?”

Caroline glared at him, “Meet me there.” As he went to leave she added, “No dresses. No corsages. And absolutely no jewellery.”

“See you then, Caroline.” Klaus took her hand and placed a kiss on it before leaving.

Caroline just glared at his retreating back before her eye line was taking up by the angry and concerned eyes of Stefan. She swallowed hard at the sight of him, her heart racing in anticipation of his reaction to what she would have to tell him. She had a date with Klaus.

Stefan took hold of her arms, his eyes full of worry as he asked, “What did Klaus want?”

Caroline opened her mouth, hesitating for a moment before replying, “Remember when Klaus offered up his hybrid for Jeremy to kill so that he would become a hunter and Elena would stop being haunted by the hunter’s curse?”

Stefan frowned in confusion, wondering what that had to do with why Klaus had come to see Caroline, “Yeah...”

Caroline fidgeted in place, looking away from Stefan as she said, “Ever wonder why he agreed to that?”

“I guess.” Stefan suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach, a feeling of dread coming over him at what Caroline was about to tell him.

“He would only do it if I...” Caroline chewed on her lip anxiously, taking a breath before just telling him, “If I would agree to go on a date with him.” She gathered her courage and looked in Stefan’s eyes, her heart contracting painfully in her chest at the blank stare that met her, “He is going to Miss Mystic Falls with me as my date.”

Stefan’s heart pounded in his chest, jealousy hitting him immediately leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. The woman he loved would be going on a date with the man he hated. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting down the urge to go after Klaus and kill him for daring to impose himself on Caroline like that. Not that he could kill him, not without killing everyone he loved in the process as they were all sired to his bloodline.

Caroline was worried as Stefan still had not said anything, but she could see how tense he was and she could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. Her voice shook as she said his name in question, “St-Stefan?”

Stefan couldn’t stop himself from growling, “He wants to be your date?”

Caroline winced as she nodded.

Stefan didn’t think about who was watching he just pulled her into his arms tightly, burying his face in her hair as his voice become apologetic, “I’m so sorry that I ever put you in the position to have to make that kind of deal.”

Caroline relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around him as she breathed in his scent, sighing as she agreed with him, “I’m sorry too.”

She was not looking forward to her date with Klaus, and she was worried how Stefan was going to be having to witness it.

Why was life so complicated sometimes?


	10. Preparations

****“So we are looking for a dress for you to wear on your date with Klaus?” Bonnie asked, as she searched through the racks for a dress for herself and Caroline for the pageant.

“Not a dress to wear _for_ Klaus, but to look beautiful as the former winner without upstaging the replacement.” Caroline almost growled, the annoyance that Klaus was going to be her date taking her excitement for the pageant away. She _was_ looking forward to it, despite having to give her crown back, but now that excitement had turned into dread. She had to spend the whole day with Klaus, with Stefan looking on from the sidelines. She had wanted to go with him, but she never got the chance to ask him. Damn Klaus.

“Uh huh.” Bonnie hummed in amusement. She knew that this pageant was going to end in disaster. There was no way that Stefan was just going to watch quietly from the background as Klaus paraded Caroline around on his arm. She wouldn’t be surprised if things came down to blows between them, “What does Stefan think about your date with Klaus?”

Caroline shrugged and purposely almost hid herself in the clothes she was looking through to avoid eye contact with Bonnie, “He’s… fine. He… understands.”

“Right, sure he does.” Bonnie snorted, shaking her head in fond exasperation with her best friend and her ability to see whatever she wanted to in a situation. She would put money on the fact that Stefan was as not-fine and not-understanding as you could be. The girl he was sleeping with and had feelings for was going on a date with another man. He must be boiling with jealousy and insecurity. Damon stole his last girlfriend, and now Klaus was attempting to do the same thing – without actually knowing that Caroline was Stefan’s girl to be stolen.

“If Tyler and I were still together he would have been pissed off definitely, but Stefan is just my best friend, so he feels sorry that I had to agree to do this in the first place but he knows the reason why.” Caroline felt tears pricking her eyes unexpectedly, sorrow filling her chest for no reason that she knew of, her voice faltering as she continued, “It was for Elena.”

Bonnie heard the pain lingering in her voice and in an instant she had her arms wrapped around Caroline from behind, rocking with her friend as she took unsteady breaths. There was the insecurity she had been waiting for Caroline to express, knowing that the confidence in being friends with benefits was not the real feelings in her heart. She knew that Caroline had moved past most of her feelings of inadequacy that she used to feel around Elena, but this was about Stefan, and they’d all had front row seats to the Stefan and Elena love story. It had been epic and perfect, _too perfect_ , and as such eventually fell apart as Elena fell in love with his own brother, and Stefan had fallen for his best friend. Only Caroline didn’t know that yet.

Caroline took a deep breath, shaking her head out of whatever had come over her, “I’m sorry, Bonnie, I don’t know what came over me.”

Bonnie let out a groan, “Seriously, Care? You are gonna play that card?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Caroline still refused to meet Bonnie’s eyes, afraid of what she would read there.

“Yes you do, Caroline.” Bonnie was not to be deterred, she would get it through her stubborn best friend’s head, with a sledgehammer if need be, “You are insecure about Stefan’s feelings for you and whether or not he still has lingering feelings for Elena.” She repressed a smirk at the way Caroline stiffened, knowing that she had hit the nail on the head, as she knew her best friend like the back of her hand, “If only you could see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking, then you would have your answer.”

Caroline shook her head, unwilling to believe what Bonnie was saying. She was scared that her carefully built house of cards was about to come crumbling down and she would be the one floored in the mess.

“You are terrified that he will go back to her in a heartbeat.” Bonnie continued, knowing in her heart of hearts that it was the right thing to get Caroline to really think about her and Stefan, “But he won’t, I know he won’t, because he looks at you differently than he looked at her.”

“Thanks, Bonnie.” Caroline choked, a single tear falling down her cheek, “I don’t need you to tell me that Stefan will never look at me the way he looked at her.” She crossed her arms over her chest agitatedly, “Because, trust me, I already know that.”

“You misunderstand me.” Bonnie reached for her arms, pulling them out of where they were crossed so that she could take Caroline’s hands in hers, she smiled at her as she told her honestly, “With Elena, he held her on a pedestal, and you could just see how desperate he was to keep her. But you, oh boy, Caroline, the way he looks at you its...”

“It's what?” Caroline asked quietly, afraid to hear but needing to know the answer with everything inside of her.

“It’s how we all wish a man would look at us.” Bonnie smiled, tightening her hold on Caroline’s hands as she told her what she’d seen since she began observing them, “You are not on a pedestal in his eyes. He _sees you_ , Caroline Forbes, flaws and all, and he loves you for them. Not in spite of them but _because_ of them.”

Caroline felt the tears in her eyes as her heart beat wildly in her chest, hope flowing through her that what Bonnie said was true, and that Stefan loved her just as much as she was beginning to realize that she loved him. Still, she had to be sure, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I have eyes.” Bonnie replied instantly, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, “And anyone who spends five minutes with the two of you can tell that you both are completely in love with each other.”

Caroline chuckled, before quickly sobering up as she voiced her fear, “I’m scared.” At Bonnie’s encouraging look she poured her heart out, “Not just of the whole Stefan and Elena epic love thing. But also because Tyler and I were epic in our own right and he broke my heart.”

“Perhaps that’s your problem.” Bonnie replied, a gentle smile on her lips, “Stop looking for _epic love_ that never lasts, and start finding real love that can last lifetimes.” She winked at Caroline as she teased, “A love built on friendship has a very solid foundation. The best ones start that way.”

Caroline couldn’t stop the grin that covered her face, Bonnie’s words making butterflies fill her stomach. Best friends falling in love was the perfect way to start a relationship, as you already knew everything about each other, and cared so much about the other. It was something to think about it, as they couldn’t continue as friends with benefits forever, soon they would either have to take the leap and give what they had a go, or let each other go and try and go back to being just friends. Her heart twisted at the thought, she didn’t think that she wanted to go back to being friends, and she wasn’t sure that she could.

Bonnie thought she’d given Caroline enough to think about, so she changed the subject to give her friend time to come to terms with what was obvious to her. Stefan and Caroline could be the beginning of something amazing, if only they both gave it a chance. She picked a random dress off the rack and held it up, “What about this?”

Immediately Caroline turned a critical eye over the dress, shaking her head straight away, “No way. It doesn’t do you justice.” She hooked her arm through Bonnie’s and led her over to another rack and started looking for a dress more suitable.

 

* * *

 

Damon frowned as he entered the boarding house, he could hear someone rooting around up in one of the rooms. Since Stefan had moved out the house had been uncomfortably quiet, silence a constant companion and the house felt even lonelier and less like home than it ever had before. He silently made his way through the house, up the stairs to the source of the noise, which was coming from Stefan’s bedroom.

He pushed open the door, his body poised to attack, only relaxing when he saw Stefan throwing clothes onto the bed. He sauntered in, raising his eyebrow at the mess his brother was making, and couldn’t help but ask in confusion, “I thought you’d moved out? Has blondie grown tired of you already?”

Stefan really didn’t want to see his brother right now, as he was already full of anger and he was liable to lash out. Whether his brother deserved it or not. He moved away from his closet to growl at Damon, “I have still moved out. I am just looking for a suit.”

“What for?” Damon leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms casually over his chest.

“The Miss Mystic Falls pageant.” Stefan answered through gritted teeth, the overwhelming urge to punch something or someone – preferably a certain British man – was making him broodier than he had been in months.

“And that has made you surly why?” Damon asked, noticing the agitation in Stefan’s every move. He was boiling with anger and he was curious as to why. He had been loved up with Caroline for months and he wondered what happened, “Did Caroline break up with you or something?”

“ _No!_ ” Stefan growled at Damon, his eyes close to pulsating with veins, and it took everything that Caroline taught him to rein in his desire to go ripper.

“Then what’s wrong? Besides me and Elena.” Damon hadn’t broached the subject of him and Elena since Stefan had moved out, wanting to give his brother some time away from them, and also to give him space so that Elena wouldn’t feel guilty for breaking his heart. Selfish he knew, but no one had ever accused him of being selfless.

“You and Elena are not a problem.” Stefan answered honestly, furrowing his brow that Damon even thought that was still a problem, besides the fact that his own brother would do that to him, he didn’t love Elena any more so he didn’t care that Damon was with her. Good luck to them, “I’m in love with Caroline.”

It was what Damon wanted to hear but he had to ask just to be clear, “So you really don’t feel anything for Elena any more? You have gotten over her just like that.” He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

Stefan snorted as he reminded Damon, “I was not the one who was still in love with Katherine after 145 years. I got over her long before that.” He smirked at his brother, “I get over people. You, however, do not.”

“We are not talking about me.” Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, uncomfortable with the subject he’d brought up as he really didn’t want to talk about that, so he asked again, “Do you still love Elena?”

“No, Damon, I don’t love Elena.” Stefan kept his eyes on Damon to show him how serious he was, “I can’t love someone who one moment claimed that I’m her only choice and then falls for you the next. I deserve better than that. I lived that history once and I have no intention of doing it again.” He turned back to his closet, looking through his clothes again as he added, “Why would I even want to when I have Caroline? She makes me happy. She brings out the light in me. I would do anything for her.” A smile curls his lips involuntary as he thinks of his beautiful blonde love, and he whispered to himself forgetting his brother’s presence for a moment, “She’s the one for me.”

Damon was surprised at Stefan’s words, but he was also relieved that his brother no longer had feelings for Elena. He didn’t want to keep repeating their own history either, even though they had, and he was glad that Stefan was done with their triangle for good. Perhaps there was hope for all of them to get their happy ending.

He wanted to change the subject so he asked, “Why are you mad at your clothes?”

Stefan slumped his head against the door of his closet and groaned, “Because Caroline is going to the pageant with Klaus and I am going to keep an eye on them.”

“Is there a plan to take him out that I’m not aware of?” Damon asked in confusion. Caroline was used to distract Klaus as he had a thing for her, but he was not aware of any plans they had that needed their little blonde distraction.

“No, there isn’t.” Stefan balled his hands into fists, clenching his jaw as he told Damon, “Caroline promised Klaus a date in exchange for the hybrid Jeremy killed to become a hunter and save Elena.”

“And he’s come to collect?” Damon asked knowingly.

Stefan nodded.

Damon glanced at his brother, seeing the agitation and rage bubbling under his skin easily, “Now you are full of jealous anger because Caroline has to flirt with Klaus for an afternoon.”

“Would you want to have that happen to you?” Stefan shot back, raising his eyebrows, “Would you want to watch the love of your life flirt with the enemy?”

Damon’s eyes widened at what Stefan had let slip, “Love of your life? Stefan, brother, you two are not even really together.”

“I know how I feel, brother.” Stefan replied, knowing deep in his heart that it was the truth. They weren’t officially together, _yet_ , but they soon would be. It was only a matter of time.

Damon furrowed his brow, wanting to bring his brother back down to earth, make him see the reality that he couldn’t possibly know that Caroline was the love of his life after only a short time together. But he stopped himself from saying anything, as he was certain that Elena was the love of his life while she was still with Stefan. He wasn’t in the best position to give his brother love advice, or warn him to take things slow.

Stefan ignored Damon and looked through his clothes on the bed. He wanted to look his best for Caroline, to upstage Klaus and keep his girl’s eyes for him only. He knew he was jealous, but he wouldn’t just sit back and let another man take his girlfriend away from him again. Caroline was his, and he would fight tooth and nail for her.

He looked through the options on his bed, and finally decided on a suit he thought Caroline would find him irresistible in. He hoped so anyway. He knew she didn’t have any feelings for Klaus, only being nice and flirty to him for the sake of being a distraction. But he couldn’t help the jealousy he felt, Klaus was very charming and determined, and he was scared that one day he might wear her down. He would not let that happen.

Caroline Forbes was meant for him, and he would do all that he could to convince her of that. Until the day she told him to his face that she no longer wanted to be with him in a romantic sense, he would respect whatever her choice was, but he wasn’t above playing dirty.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked into her home calling out, “Mom? Stefan? You here?” She listened for a moment, and hearing only silence in response she walked straight up to her room. She placed the bag with her dress in the closet, ready for when she would wear it in a couple of days.

She took off her shoes, and fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She was finally alone to think about what Bonnie had said. Stefan had obvious feelings for her, which Bonnie saw as him being in love with her, but until he told her to her face she wasn’t sure if she could believe it. She knew that he was loving, giving, and caring with her, and that when they were together each night it was more making love than just having sex. She had been forcing herself to think of their intimate time as only having sex with each other, but she knew that she was just lying to herself, she could feel Stefan’s feelings in every touch and kiss he gave her.

He should be heartbroken after Elena left him for his brother, but he wasn’t, not since he first moved in. He had healed and moved on. After his nightmares they had grown closer and closer, spending the night in one another’s arms was so intimate, and by the time the charity show had come and they had performed for each other, the sexual tension between them had exploded and they'd had sex against the wall. Not the most romantic setting but it just showed how much they had both wanted it, that they didn’t care where they joined just as long as they did.

She was the one that had freaked out, Stefan wanted to give them a try right then and there. She tried to push him away, scared that his feelings for Elena were still there and he would break her heart like Tyler did but only worse, because she wouldn’t just lose a boyfriend but her best friend as well.

What Stefan and her had could either be the best thing that ever happened to her, or it could be the thing to break her and leave her empty inside.

The question was…

Is Stefan Salvatore worth the risk?

She fell asleep with the answer still running through her mind.

 

* * *

 

Stefan unlocked the door to Caroline’s house and walked in. He expected to see Caroline meet him but the lights were off and all was quiet. She must still be out shopping or hanging out with Bonnie. He walked up the stairs to their room and pushed open the door. A smile bloomed on his face at the wonderful sight that greeted his eyes.

Caroline was on her back lying across the bed, one hand curled into a fist beside her head, the other lying flat on her stomach, her feet hanging adorably off the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as she slept on peacefully.

It was one of the most beautiful and heart warming scenes he’d ever walked into. He went to the closet and placed his suit on the rail then shut the door. He walked over to the bed, getting in beside her and gently pulling her against his chest. He laid his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes as he tenderly brushed his knuckles against her arm. His heart was so full of love for her that it was a struggle not to express it to her. He had just wanted to be with her, completely and publicly, showing everyone how happy they were together.

He was just so in love with her.

He was dreading having to watch her and Klaus together. He and Caroline had only been best friends the last time he had watched the way Klaus was with her, and he was guilty of using his affection for her against him, sending Caroline in to distract him knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her. Now that he loved her more than anything, he couldn’t imagine ever letting that happen again, there was no guarantee that Klaus wouldn’t hurt her if he got in a rage, he had daggered his own family so Caroline would be nothing to him.

He couldn’t lose her now that he realized just how deeply he loved her. His hold tightened on her at the thought. He would keep an eye on them, and if Klaus did _anything_ that Stefan didn’t like, or made a move on Caroline in anyway, he would be there to stop it immediately.

He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

That promise was as true now as it was in that bathroom after she’d turned.

Stefan curled himself further around her, burying his nose in her hair so that he could breathe in her lovely scent, and he soon began to drift off with the girl he loved in his arms. His last thought before blackness overtook him was, _I love you_.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was in front of her mirror running her straightener through her hair as she finished off her look. She had on a gold dress that reached mid thigh with a small slit in the bottom. It was sexy but classy. She turned off her straightener and left it on the side to cool down. She checked herself over one last time, her dress clung to her in all the right places, and not a hair was out of place.

She smiled as she felt the two arms wind around her waist. She placed her hands on his and leaned back against his chest. She met his eyes in the mirror, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stefan smiled back at her, placing a tender kiss against her cheek. He rest his head against her and checked her out in the mirror, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Caroline turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned as she lost herself to his touch, wanting nothing more than to be spending this day with him, so she told him just that, “I wish you were my date.”

Stefan nodded against her, pecking her lips firmly, wishing he never had to let her go, “So do I, Caroline.”

Caroline slid one of her hands to cradle his cheek as she kissed him hard, with just a hint of desperation in her lips, leaving them both breathless as they parted. She glanced down at what he was wearing, a very flattering black suit that fitted him perfectly, a white shirt with the two few buttons undone showing a tease of his chest. She licked her lips, he looked absolutely delicious, and she couldn’t resist running her fingers over his bare chest, “You are so handsome, Stefan.”

“Thank you.” Stefan pressed a kiss to her cheek, as he ran his hands down her arms to take her fingers in his and intertwine their hands together, “Ready to go?”

Caroline took a deep breath, steadying herself, before smiling and following Stefan out.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived Caroline was off making sure everything was up to her impeccable standards. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at the feared look on the faces of the staff she yelled at as they rushed to try and do everything that Caroline wanted them to.

Stefan was content to sit back and watch her. She was so beautiful, all fire and passion, and it made his heart race to know that he got to enjoy her fiery passion on a nightly basis. He caught her gaze and threw a smile at her, happy when she smiled gorgeously wide back, until her smile dropped off her face. He frowned as he wondered why, until he saw Klaus approach her. He couldn’t stop himself from hurrying over there, he needed to make his presence known to Klaus.

“Hello, love.” Klaus took hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips, “You look ravishing.”

Caroline smiled awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with Klaus’ attentions knowing that Stefan was nearby. As if her thoughts had called him to her Stefan stood beside her, his hand resting on her waist as he all but hugged her. If the ground could swallow her now she would be grateful for it. She had a feeling this day was going to end in bloodshed and tears.

Klaus straightened as he saw the close way that Stefan was holding Caroline. He could practically feel the protectiveness jump off of Stefan in waves. He affected his usual relaxed pose, and smirked at his former friend, “Hello, ripper. Here to offer help to the lovely Caroline?”

Stefan bristled at the name, his arm instinctively pulling Caroline even closer into his side, his eyes fixed in a glare at Klaus, “Caroline is my best friend. I help her with _everything_.”

Klaus tilted his head to the side as he studied Stefan. The way he said that had indicated that he meant it in every way it could be taken. Was his old friend crushing on Klaus’ current obsession?

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Okay boys, that’s enough of the pissing contest.” She pulled away from Stefan’s arm, narrowing her eyes at the both of them, “There is only so much testosterone I am willing to put up with.” She spun around and walked off, making sure to swing her hips even more to accentuate her ass.

Klaus grinned as his eyes followed her sinful body as she walked away, “Magnificent, isn’t she?”

“She’s way too good for you.” Stefan hissed his reply, glaring at the man he hated as he clenched his jaw.

Not bothered by Stefan’s words in the slightest Klaus just patted him on the shoulder none too gently as he winked, “Maybe so. But she will be on _my_ arm today as _my_ date.” The smirk spread across his face as he dug the knife in, “Not yours, _ripper_.”

Stefan clenched his hands into fists as he glared at Klaus’ retreating back, resisting the overwhelming urge to break his neck. He took a quick calming breath before following the same direction as Klaus and Caroline took. He was not going to leave Caroline alone with _him_.


	11. Date With The Devil

****Caroline barked orders at a few of the staff she passed as she marched off, nowhere particularly in mind to go, she just needed to get away from the testosterone-filled atmosphere between Stefan and Klaus. She knew this was going to be one of the longest dates of her life, and she had a feeling that Stefan wouldn’t just stay in the background watching her on a date with another man.

She may have to concede that Bonnie may have had a point. Stefan was most definitely jealous, the fact that he had staked a claim on her in front of Klaus – subtle as it might have been – by wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her possessively against him, taunting Klaus that he did _everything_ for her, he was most definitely unhappy with the day’s arrangement. Not that Caroline was happy about it either, but she had made a deal and it was only a matter of time before he collected so it would happen eventually.

Caroline came to the realisation that it was entirely possible that Stefan has _some_ feelings for her, she just didn’t know how deep those feelings actually were. She and Stefan really needed to have a long overdue talk.

She finally stopped in the gardens, taking a moment to just breathe in the calming scent of the nature surrounding her, before letting all her bad feelings out on an exhale, repeating the process several times until she was calmer. She reached deep inside herself to pull out some of the excitement that she had previously felt for this day, determined that she wouldn’t let Klaus ruin this day for her, and neither wouldStefan for that matter.

So she straightened her shoulders and held her head high, a new resoluteness filling her to have actual fun for once, so she spun around ready to make sure that this would be the best Miss Mystic Falls Pageant that anyone had seen for a very long time, when she smacked straight into a hard chest. She placed her hands on the chest in front of her, apologizing before she even looked up to see who it was that she had run into, “I’m so sorry.”

“That’s quite all right, love.” Klaus’ voice was amused, his hands moving to hold onto her elbows, the ever present smirk present on his face, “I don’t have a problem with you bumping into me.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as she looked up straight into Klaus’ eyes. Before she even had the chance to push herself away from him she heard a startled gasp behind her. She slammed her eyes shut, praying to anyone that would listen that it was not Stefan behind her and he had not just come across her and Klaus looking like they were caught up in a lovers embrace. _Please, don’t let him be behind me. Please!_

She had no such luck.

“Ripper. Do you need something?” Klaus acknowledged the frozen Stefan, smug smirk curling his lips, his hands resolutely staying exactly where they were on Caroline’s elbows, as he was not removing them just because Stefan had come across them.

“Klaus.” Stefan’s tone was nothing more than a growl, hissing his rivals name as if it tasted like acid in his mouth. He waited a beat before answering Klaus’ question, unable to stop his voice tightening with hurt as he answered, “No, just Caroline.”

Caroline released a gasp of her own at Stefan’s admittance, her heart racing in her chest at how easily he’d let that slip. She quickly pushed herself away from Klaus and twirled around, her eyes searching out Stefan’s, her breath catching at the hidden pain in his eyes. She took a step towards him, her hand reaching out for him, wanting to comfort him and wipe that pained look off his face, “Stefan...”

Stefan shook himself out of his hurt, his mask falling into place as he took a step away from them, holding his hands out as he looked anywhere but at Caroline. It _hurt_ to look at her right now. He continued his backwards path, staring at some point in the distance, his voice deepened with the effort of holding back his anguished emotions, “I’ll see you around, Caroline.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as Stefan all but ran from her. She took a step towards him, calling out his name frantically, “Stefan?” She made another step in his direction when she felt herself being tugged back by a hand on her arm, she turned around to glower at Klaus, “What are you doing?”

“I was promised a date, love.” Klaus wrapped his hand around her arm like a steel band, leaving Caroline no choice but to stay as she wouldn’t be able to break his hold, “Therefore you are _mine_ for the rest of the day.”

Caroline just glared at Klaus in response. She turned her gaze in the direction that Stefan had run off to, her heart feeling like it was being squeezed in a vice, tears burning the back of her throat at the thought of the pain he must be feeling. He had looked so hurt, that all she wanted to do was break free of Klaus’ hold and go after Stefan to reassure him that he was the only one she wanted. He was the one she needed by her side. He was the one she loved with all of her heart.

Her eyes widened in shock and her steps faltered at her realisation. She was so blind not to see it weeks ago, even _months_ ago _._ Now that she knew what she felt, she could clearly see just how they had been slowly coming towards getting together for a while now.

She was in love with Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Stefan charged away from Klaus and Caroline, his hands balled tightly into fists, resisting with everything inside of him to turn around and punch Klaus in his smug little face. Seeing Caroline so close to _him_ , ripped something inside of him, his stomach twisting into knots. He couldn’t stay there, he couldn’t see her in his arms any longer, not when he wanted, _needed_ , her back in his arms. He loved her so much, and it killed him to see her with someone else.

He reached the mansion, and in a fit of rage he punched the side of the house, brick falling from the chip he’d now put in the wall. His knuckles were smeared with his blood where he’d torn the skin away, but he wasn’t concerned as the skin would heal soon enough. He was more concerned with Klaus and Caroline.

He gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to rein in his temper, pacing back and forth. He shouldn’t have left her with him. He shouldn’t have just thrown the towel in without a fight. Caroline was _his_ girl, screw the friends with benefits deal they had, she was his in all but name and it was high time she realized that.

It was time to fight for her, and tell her just how much he cared about her.

With a new determination in his step he turned around and began to seek out Caroline and Klaus.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was moving around the tables picking up empty champagne glasses, Klaus watching her with an amused gaze as he followed dutifully behind her.

She smiledher show smile at the attendees of the pageant asshe walked angrily over to a bus boy, “Hey, why am I bussing your tables?” She slammed the champagne glasses onto his tray and hissed, “I said no empty glasses.”

The bus boy walked off, a stiffness to his walk at being chastised.

Caroline strides over to the orchestra, “Will you guys pick up the tempo?!” She snaps her fingers at them, “This is a pageant, not a funeral.” She turned around and walked away, almost bumping into Klaus again.

Klaus takes a gentle hold of her arm, smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes, “With you at the helm of this ship there is no chance it won’t go off without a hitch.”

“Only if I keep an eye on everything.” Caroline narrowed her eyes as she watched the bus boy pick up the empty glasses, “Otherwise people don’t do their jobs properly.”

Klaus looked down for a moment, trying to hide his laugh, enamoured even more with her. He cleared the laughter from his features and tugged gently on her arm, “Come on.”

Caroline hesitated for a moment, licking her lips before asking, “Where are we going?”

“You are taking a moment for yourself to relax.” Klaus threading his arm through hers, and began leading her away from the party. As they passed a table he released her arm to take a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and they walked towards the lake over to a stone bench.

Caroline takes a seat, enjoying the tranquillity of the moment, even if she was with Klaus. He is not exactly bad company, but he is not the man she wants to be here with.

Klaus places the glasses on the seat between them before sitting down himself. He pops the cork off the champagne bottle, filling up the two glasses, not looking at her as he asked, “What is going on between you and ripper?”

“He has a name you know.” Caroline glares at him, while avoiding answering the question.

“Indeed he does.” Klaus chuckled, handing Caroline her glass, studying her profile before commentating, “You just seem happier for someone who broke up with Tyler not that long ago.”

Caroline freezes with her glass halfway up to her lips, her eyes flicking to Klaus’ knowing ones. She released a sigh before taking a sip. She looked off at the lake and shrugged, “Tyler and I are over. We were over long before we made it official.”

“So that doesn’t bother you?” Klaus asked, and when she looked at him in confusion he gestured behind them.

Caroline turned her head to see what Klaus was talking about. Across the lawn, Tyler and Hayley had their arms linked as they walked, laughing easily together. It honestly made her feel nothing, she didn’t feel anything for Tyler any more, he was her past and hopefully she had a future with a very different man.

Klaus watched her reactions as she looked at Tyler and Hayley together. He could not detect a single painful emotion in her expression, in fact, she had a little secret smile on her lips that he was pretty certain had nothing to do with the twosome they were watching and everything to do with the jealous ripper that had stormed away from them.

Caroline turned away from her ex to answer Klaus, “Nope. Like I said, we are over.”

“Life used to be a lot easier.” Klaus decided to change the subject to something a little lighter, so he stood up and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket, “Don't you miss the days of being...” He opened up the paper and started to read from it, "Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle."

Caroline looked up at him with wide, horrified eyes, “Is that my Miss Mystic application?” She stood up and smacked the paper out of his hands, “Where did you get that?!”

Klaus laughed and caught the paper before it reached the ground. He continued to read, the repressed laughter heard clear in his voice, "When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence."

Caroline ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Klaus flinched away from her expecting her to go for the paper again, “Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident.” Caroline just looks at him and laughs sarcastically so he continues, "And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.."

Caroline has her hands on her hips, continuing to nod and smile along, clearly not enjoying this torment.

Klaus cannot stop laughing, “Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in "spire".”

Caroline tried to grab the paper out of his hands again, “Yeah, it's very funny.” She continued to try to take the paper from Klaus, but he kept pulling it just out of her reach, “It's hilarious. Just-”

Klaus holds the paper out behind him and away from Caroline. He looks at her with an expression that clearly says try and take it from me.

Caroline stops trying and couldn’t help but crack a smile. She realises how silly the whole thing is, and she begins to laugh, Klaus joining her in laughter.

The two of them sat back down on the bench and continued to drink their champagne.

 

* * *

 

Stefan clenched his jaw as he watched Klaus and Caroline’s playful encounter, their smiles and laughter like a dagger to his heart. She should not be having any good feelings around the monster that had already ruined his life once. He would not let him do it again.

He would not sit back and watch as he stole Caroline from under him. She was _his_ ; his best friend, his soon to be girlfriend, the woman he loved. Just… _his._

With determination in his steps he marched over to them, ignoring any attempts from his friends to get his attention, as his only focus was on Caroline and Klaus.

 

* * *

 

Caroline finished the last of her champagne, placing the glass on the bench beside her as she stood up. She looked over at Klaus, sending him a little smile, “Thank you for the distraction, but I better get back to my duties.”

“You are welcome, sweetheart.” Klaus smiled bright at her, feeling happy at the way they had been having a good time together. He knew that didn’t mean that she was suddenly interested in being with him, but it was a step up from the reluctance she usually showed when they were forced to spend time together. He held out his arm for her, “Shall we?”

Caroline was about to accept his offer when she heard her name being called. She looked to the side to see Stefan coming towards them, an unhappy frown on his face. She could feel the tension come back again, evident by the way that Klaus stiffened beside her and the smile that had previously been on his face slipped off. She tried to ignore the tension and smiled hesitantly at Stefan, “Hey.”

Stefan didn’t stop until he was on Caroline’s other side, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back, his thumb rubbing back and forth as he stood as close to her as was possible, “Hey.” Just being so near her soothed the beast inside of him somewhat, Klaus’ presence preventing him from relaxing completely.

“What’s up?” Caroline asked, wondering why Stefan was joining them after running off when he saw them together earlier.

“I need to speak with you.” Stefan raised his chin and glanced in Klaus’ direction, “Do you mind if I steal her?”

Klaus’ jaw tightened, “Of course not.” He let a smirk turn his lips as he narrowed his eyes, “As long as you bring her back to _me_.”

Stefan let his own smirk free, his eyes dark and full of rage, releasing his inner ripper as he replied smoothly, “That is all up to the beautiful Caroline.”

Caroline’s eyes widened, and she senses that this could turn ugly any moment so she thread her fingers through Stefan’s and forcibly pulled him away from his glaring contest with Klaus. She continued walking until the noise from the pageant died down and they were hidden by trees. She released his hand, spinning around to face him, her mouth opening ready to talk when the breath was taken from her by Stefan’s hungry lips. Her mind went completely blank.

Stefan gripped her waist with one hand while he glided his other into her hair where he clutched the soft strands in his fingers, pulling her aggressively closer to him as he devoured her with his lips, swallowing every moan he pulled from her. He wanted to make her think of nothing but him; his mouth, his hands, his body. Just him all over her body where he belonged.

Caroline couldn’t help but respond to his touch, her body growing hot as she was pressed up against every inch of him, and the very obvious bulge poking her. She slid her knee against his erection, smiling into the kiss at the way he groaned, a shiver running down her spine as he scratched his nails against her scalp. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she moved her hands to his suit jacket to undo the buttons, moving her hands to his shirt buttons next to rid him of that. She wanted access to his chest, she wanted her hands on him, she wanted to hear the hitch in his breathing when she ran her fingers across a particularly sensitive part of him. She moaned at just the thought, her pussy growing damper at the desire pulsing through her.

Stefan pulled away from her lips so that he could shrug his jacket and shirt off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor, not caring in the slightest where it landed on the ground, as all he cared about was Caroline. His dark eyes scanned her, licking his lips at the perfect look of desire on her face, and as his gaze dropped to her body he repressed a growl at the material keeping him from her skin. Not for long though, as he took a step towards her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as he slipped his arms around her, feeling for the zip half way down her back and began to slowly drag it down, making sure to brush his knuckles against her skin.

Caroline released a shaky breath at the feel of him sliding her zipper down, turning her head to the side she looked into his dark green eyes, the desire in his eyes making warmth pool in her core. She slid her hands over his chest, smirking at the hitch in his breathing as she brushed against his nipples, and wanting to hear that special sound of pleasure from him she scratched her nails over them. He growled low in his chest, the sound vibrating beneath her hands, and as a bolt of lust shot straight through her at the sound she pushed her lips to his.

Stefan kissed her back just as passionately, moving his hands up to her shoulders to push her dress off, pulling it down until it pooled between them. He grabbed her ass, hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, and he slammed her up against the nearest tree, nipping at her lips as he trailed his hands around to her waist and then up to cradle her breasts in his hands. He moved his lips from hers to trail down her throat to the valley between her breasts, nuzzling his face between her breasts as he plucked at her nipples.

Caroline moaned at the pleasure Stefan was giving her, rocking her hips against his to alleviate the ache in her core. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder to hold him against her, the other she ran through his short hair, making sure to scratch her nails against him. She smiled as she felt his mouth moving downwards, knowing where his destination was going to be, but she had other ideas. So she leaned her back against the tree for leverage and then with force she pushed off, throwing both her and Stefan to the ground so that she was straddling him. She ran her fingernails down his chest sensually, smirking down at him, her voice low and husky, “I want to play right now, Stefan.” She rocked her hips against him, her eyes falling shut as she moaned out, “You’re all mine.”

Stefan could only stare up at her in complete awe, her statement making his heart swell in his chest, the possessive way he’d felt all day finally being satisfied now that she was claiming him back. He placed his hands on her hips, sliding his thumbs beneath the band of her panties as he smiled at her, his voice a sensual hum as he agreed, “I’m yours.”

Caroline smiled at his reply, a possessive thrill going through her at his statement. She flicked her hair to the side, and lowered her mouth to his chest to kiss her way down. She ran her tongue over the lines of his pecs, tracing his defined muscles with pleasure, loving the little moans he let out. She mouthed her way down his abdomen, her fingers going to his pants to open them up, hooking her fingers in the waist she whispered, “Lift your hips.”

Stefan eagerly complied, lifting his hips so that Caroline could remove his pants and underwear, his erection standing proudly between them, ready for her attention. He settled back on his elbows so that he had a clear view of her, not that he wouldn’t seeing that they were having sex in the woods in daylight, but he wouldn’t stop for anything right now. He had been jealous and insecure all afternoon watching her with Klaus, so he needed the reassurance of her touch and to reaffirm their feelings, even if neither of them had said them out loud to each other yet.

Caroline sat back on her heels and admired the beautiful sight in front of her. Stefan had to be the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, from his perfect muscle definition, to his wonderfully engorged cock, to those pouty lips, his defined cheeks, and mesmerising green eyes. He was breathtaking. And he was all hers. She smiled wide at the thought, her cheeks filling with pink at how her heart raced at that knowledge. He was hers, to do with what she wanted, and what she wanted was to make him crazy for her.

She trailed her fingers along his legs as she moved between them, settling comfortably, before curling her hand around his length, stroking him firmly as she locked gazes with him, licking her lips tantalisingly slowly just to see the way his eyes darkened. She smirked at his moan, leaning forward to place a kiss on the head of his cock, blowing on the tip, and giggling as he twitched in her hand.

“Caroline...” Stefan moaned in a plea, before it got trapped in his throat as she swallowed him in one go. He released a shocked cry, her giggles vibrating around his cock deliciously, making his eyes roll back in his head, his fingers digging into the ground to keep himself from grabbing hold of her. Her hot little mouth was like fire around his dick, the hums she let out around him made his whole body shudder, those beautiful blue eyes of hers stole his breath away from him as he saw the pleasure in her gaze from sucking him off.

Caroline pulled almost all the way off, just swirling her tongue around his head before plunging back down, running her tongue down the vein in his cock, before sliding her lips back up. She continued doing this, bobbing up and down on him, her moans joining the sound of his, as giving Stefan pleasure made her pussy grow even wetter. She loved making him lose control – in a good sexual way, not a bloody ripper way – the way he would turn growly and aggressive in those moments turned her on so much.

Stefan was on the verge of losing his mind, Caroline’s perfect mouth bringing him to the edge, and those gorgeous eyes of hers glittered at him invitingly. His beautiful little temptress. He felt that he should warn her, “I’m close...”

Caroline pulled off his cock with a wet pop to wink at him, “That’s what I want, Stefan.” She licked a path from his base to the tip, circling her tongue around him before she looked at him with a lascivious smirk, “I want you to come for me.” And then she swallowed him down, moving up and down at a faster pace, humming and moaning around his cock as she brought him to his end.

Stefan couldn’t take his eyes off her, her sinfully arousing words making the last of his restraint fly out the window. He curled his hand in her blonde hair, holding her against him as he bucked his hips up, growls that could have been her name ripping from his throat. He felt his entire world come apart, exploding in dizzying sparks of pleasure as he released himself into her willing throat, her moans drawing out his orgasm even more until he collapsed against the ground in a panting heap.

Caroline moaned as she greedily sucked at Stefan’s cock, swallowing down all of his essence, extremely satisfied at making him fall to pieces because of her. It was a wonderful thing, and made her heady with the feelings it invoked within her. She released him from her mouth, placing one last loving kiss on him, before she moved her way up him until she was once again straddling him, their faces only inches apart. She smiled down at him, brushing his hair back tenderly, her voice a soft whisper, “Hey.”

Stefan opened his eyes to look into her loving gaze, a smile curling his lips at the emotion he could read so easily in her blue eyes. He raised his arm to wrap around her waist, his other he brought to her face and caressed her jaw lovingly, “Hey, beautiful.”

Caroline couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as her heart raced. She lowered her lips to his, closing her eyes as she sweetly caressed their mouths against one another’s. She got so lost in the taste of him that she didn’t realize they’d moved until Stefan pulled back and he was now on top of her. Her breath caught at the sensual promise in his gaze.

Stefan ran his nose along her cheek to moan into her ear, “It’s my turn to make you mine.”

Caroline shuddered, her panties soaked with the evidence of her desire.

Stefan kissed his way down her throat, dragging his lips over her chest until he could wrap his lips around her hard nipple. He nibbled on her stiff peak, humming at the way she moaned, his fingers hooking in her underwear before he tore them from her body and threw them off to the side. He smiled at the tremble that went through her, palming her pussy with his hand and moaning at the wetness he found coating her, his mouth watered with his need to taste her.

Caroline watched him through hooded lids as he kissed his way down her abdomen, his fingers sliding between her lips to push into her wet pussy, a moan escaping her as she bucked against his hand. She was so wet for him, her whole body pulsing with her desire for him, needing his touch on her so bad. Her breaths heavy, her chest moving rapidly, anticipation making her tremble with need.

Stefan settled between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulder, his face inches from her glistening pussy. He licked his lips in anticipation, taking in a deep breath, the scent of her arousal making his dick twitch back to life. He growled in need, before burying his face between her legs, stroking a path through her folds as he continued to slide his finger in and out, a moan vibrating in his throat at her taste. He started slowly, lapping at her just shy of what she needed, her needy moans making him shudder, loving the sounds he could pull from her. He pushed a second finger inside of her, hooking them within her walls until he found her inner bundle of nerves, knowing when he did because she bucked against him, and only then did he swirl his tongue around her swollen clit.

Caroline arched her back as she cried out, her hand coming to rest against the back of his head, her feet digging into his back as she bucked wildly against him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was engulfed in a wave of delicious pleasure. Stefan knew just the way to drive her wild, his tongue and fingers playing with her perfectly until she was a mess of cries and shudders.

Stefan sucked on her clit as he pressed harder on her inner spot, the frantic twitch of her hips making him groan, knowing that it wouldn’t be long for her now until she fell apart. He groaned, finally removing his fingers so that he could replace them with his tongue, desperately eating her out as he moved his slick fingers to circle her clit incessantly, the cries she let out rapidly turning into screams of his name. It only made him dive in more, wanting her to come, needing her to scream _his name_ as she came.

Caroline stretched her arms out wide, trying to find anything to hold onto but only finding leaves as she grew nearer to her end. She rocked against him, her eyes rolling back into her head, her whole body awash with ecstasy, her walls twitching as her clit pulsed, and then she was falling, falling, falling… She screamed so loud she was sure that everyone could hear her, “ _Oh god, Stefan!_ ”

Stefan lapped frantically at her pussy, eating her through her orgasm, the scream of his name making him moan with pleasure. He held her hips down as he feasted on her sweet juices, tasting everything she had to give him until she was a shuddering mess against him, a whimper escaping her as she became too sensitive, only then did he pull away. He didn’t give her any time to relax, using his vamp speed to pick her up and slam her up against the tree, slamming his cock into her wet channel, shuddering at the way she gripped him, her walls fluttering deliciously around him.

Caroline was a mess of feelings, tingles and shocks still making her twitch as Stefan started to slide out of her, a cry of sheer bliss falling from her lips as he thrust back in. Her head hit the bark of the tree, her eyes fluttering in ecstasy, her voice no longer able to form words as he screwed her into oblivion. All she could focus on was Stefan and the way he was making her crazy, her fingers gripping hold of his shoulder as the force of his movements made the tree rock with them.

Stefan held onto her ass with one hand, and the other he buried in her hair as he thrust deep within her trembling walls, groaning into her neck as he was lost to the perfect pleasure between them. He kissed along her shoulder, growling sexily against her skin, “ _You’re perfect._ ” He pulled her hips against him, slamming deep within her as he groaned helplessly, “So fucking perfect surrounding me.”

Caroline moaned at the sheer sexiness of his voice, tensing her legs around them as she switched their positions so that Stefan’s back was against the tree. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, kept her thighs firm around him as she leaned back, and moved herself along his cock, moaning so loud as he hit so deep within her.

Stefan gripped onto her waist and helped to guide her over him, thrusting up as he slammed her down, groaning at the amazing feeling. He could feel his end draw near, her body just too perfect that he could lose himself to her at any moment. He quickly slipped out of her, turned her around so that her front was pressed up against the tree, wrapped his arm around her chest, and moved his other to flick her clit as he thrust back into her, fucking her mercilessly as he groaned into her ear.

Caroline pushed her hips back into his, fucking herself with him as she lost her grip on reality. She clenched her hands in the tree as her channel pulsed around his length, a hoarse cry of his name tearing from her throat as she came, her fingers making holes in the tree as she was lost to the ecstasy that only Stefan could give her.

Stefan groaned as her pussy tightened around him, his hips only managing a few more thrusts before he was joining her in blissful oblivion, a guttural groan of her name leaving his lips as he filled her with his seed. The pleasure coursing through him felt unending, his cock twitching inside her trembling channel, milking him of all he had until he collapsed boneless against her. He was completely spent, not even having the strength to move, he just wanted to stay right where he was, buried deep inside Caroline forever. _Not a bad place to be_ , he thought with a smirk.

Caroline was speechless, her whole body a mass of pleasure, the only thing capable of leaving her throat was an awed, “Wow!”

“Wow, indeed.” Stefan echoed, smiling against the rapidly beating pulse in her throat, savouring the afterglow with the girl of his dreams.

They would definitely be talking later.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan returned to the pageant together, their arms brushing side by side, the fingers grazing one another’s in the closest thing to holding hands they could do in public. An air of contentment and satisfaction rolled off of them, their clothes not reflecting what they had just done, both of them perfectly made up, except for the wildness of their hair, especially Caroline’s, as her blonde tresses no longer looked like a straightener had been through them, being more tussled.

Klaus watched them approach him with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious to him that they had just had sex. From the intimacy of their near touch, to the flush on their cheeks, and the brightness of their eyes, it was obvious what they had just done. He clenched his jaw, but he couldn’t really lay claim to Caroline as they were no more than a flirtation with darkness on her side, and a beautiful obsession for him. Still, it angered him that they would do that when she was on a date with him.

Caroline met Klaus’ gaze, and she knew instantly that he had already guessed at what happened between her and Stefan. She would try for an apologetic look but she wasn’t sorry, Klaus wasn’t her date by choice only because a deal they’d made, Stefan had been the one she wanted to be here with.

Stefan met Klaus’ glare head on, not backing down in the slightest, showing with his gaze that he would fight for Caroline and he wouldn’t lose.

“Soo...” Klaus tilted his head to the side as his eyes moved between Stefan and Caroline, “You two are a couple, I take it?”

Caroline wasn’t sure how to answer as she and Stefan hadn’t even had the conversation yet so she glanced down at their hands, smiling as he slipped his fingers between hers. Her heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

Stefan brought their joined hands up to his lips to place a tender kiss on the back of her hand before he addressed Klaus, “What we are or are not to each other is none of your concern.”

Klaus bristled at Stefan’s tone, wanting to tear his throat out but then he caught sight of Caroline’s face. She was looking at Stefan with a face full of loving adoration, and he was looking back at Caroline with the exact same look. His lips parted in shock, _they are in love with each other._

Caroline finally tore her eyes away from Stefan, turning back to Klaus to try and soothe him before he did something blood thirsty, “Klaus-”

Klaus held his hand up to interrupt her, “There’s no need for explanation. Your face’s say everything for you.” He took the few paces separating them and glared deadly into Stefan’s eyes, “Hurt her and I will make you _wish_ for the peace of death.”

He didn’t wait around for a response. Walking away from Stefan and Caroline to go back to his home and nurse the pain of losing Caroline before he ever had her.

Caroline watched Klaus go with a frown on her face, “Why has he gone?”

Stefan raised his free hand to her cheek to pull her face to his, a smile on his lips as he gazed at her, his thumb stroking along her soft cheek, “Conceding defeat.”

Caroline was confused for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. She chewed on her lip before finally broaching the subject that she had forced them to ignore, “Stefan… we need to talk.”

“I know.” Stefan leaned his forehead against hers, not caring that they were in the open where any eyes could spot them, all he cared about was that Caroline seemed to be ready to become an us at last, “And we will. As soon as we get home.”

“I just have to hand over my crown and then we can go home.” Caroline replied, it having almost completely slipped her mind that she had a job to do, as usual being with Stefan made anything else slip her mind.

“Okay.” Stefan pressed his lips softly against hers, humming as they parted, wishing that it could be longer, but they were still a secret for the time being.

They walked hand in hand back to the pageant so that Caroline could fulfil her duties. Both unaware of the pair of shocked and tearful eyes that had spied their tender moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! The Klaroline scenes were necessary, but as it did end up with a very hot Steroline smut I think you’ll forgive me the Klaroline.


	12. The Talk

Stefan held Caroline’s hand firmly within his own as they walked towards her front door, keeping hold of her fingers as he waitedpatiently for her to unlock then open the door before making their way inside closing it shut behind them. They stood silently in the hallway, their eyes meeting briefly in an intense stare before one of them broke it by looking away, an awkward charged tension between them for the first time in weeks.

Caroline’s heart was racing in anticipation of their talk, at both scared and excited to finally talk about what had been happening between them, and the feelings that laid unspoken between them. Stefan’s hand felt heavy within her own, as if she shouldn’t allow them to touch until all the cards were on the table, but she didn’t think she could find the courage to talk about them if she couldn’t touch him in some way.

Stefan could hear the sound of her rapid heartbeat in his ears, his own heart racing along to match hers, his stomach filling with butterflies in his anxiousness. He had been wanting to have this conversation with Caroline ever since they had decided to go down the friends with benefits route and now that it was finally time to talk about their feelings for each other he was filled with nervous excitement.

Caroline finally gathered her courage to raise her gaze to meet his, her breath catching at the glow in his eyes as he looked at her. She bit into her lip, placing the hand that wasn’t entangled with his on his chest to play with the buttons on his shirt, nodding her head in the direction of the stairs, “Should we go to our room?”

Stefan nodded, letting a smile spread wide across his face that she still referred to her room as theirs. He followed willingly behind her as they made their way down the hallway to the stairs and up to their shared room. He released her hand so that he could close the door behind them, turning back to her his breath caught at the skin of her back that he could see from the back of her dress. She was so sexy that she made his pulse race with desire, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down, they needed to have an actual conversation about where they stood not to rip each other’s clothes off again.

With that thought clear in his mind he thought it was best to give each other a moment to collect themselves before they got down to talking. He gestured with his hand between the two of them, “I think we should change into something a little bit more comfortable.”

Caroline looked at Stefan standing in his suit and then looked down at herself in her dress, she definitely could do with changing her clothes first. She nodded at Stefan as she agreed, “Yeah, I think so too.”

Stefan smiled at her before heading over to his drawer to pull out a white vest and a pair of sweats. He motioned his head toward the door, telling Caroline without words that he would change in the bathroom while she could have the bedroom to herself. He waited for her nod before going across the hall to change his clothes.

He folded his clothes neatly as he took them off – a habit of Caroline’s he’d picked up – and placed them in the hamper to be washed. He pulled his vest over his head, and then pulled on his sweats. He listened for a moment to hear whether Caroline was still changing, he could hear the faint rustle of clothing so he decided to give her another moment before returning to her.

He left the bathroom and crossed the hallway to their bedroom door. He hesitated for a moment before knocking, “You ready, Caroline?”

He heard a deep breath come from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal Caroline without make-up, wearing just a tank top and drawstring pants that hung low on her hips. She was still beautiful, she still made desire ignite his veins, but he pushed that away to focus on just the two of them.

Caroline reached her hand out for Stefan to take, smiling as his fingers slid between hers without hesitation. She led him over to their bed, the both of them sitting at the end of the bed facing each other. She stared deeply into his gorgeous green eyes, heart racing wildly as she tried to think of what to say to him, how she could explain the feelings she’d been burying deep down inside of her.

Stefan could see the struggle behind her beautiful blue eyes, that she was struggling to form words to explain herself so he took it upon himself to go first, to ease the pressure off of Caroline for the moment. He squeezed his fingers around hers and started, “You are my _best friend,_ Caroline. I never want to lose that between us, because you and I, we have been there for each other like no one else ever has before. I trust you with _everything_.”

Caroline relaxed as she gave Stefan her complete attention, his words soothing her while adding questions to her mind. Was he saying he only wanted friendship between them? Or was he saying that they will always be best friends, no matter what. She wanted the answers but she would wait until Stefan had said his piece before she started.

“When I broke up with Elena, I didn’t think I could get through it, but you were there for me every step of the way.” Stefan raised his hand to brush a lock of hair off her face pushing it behind her ear, cupping her neck as he stroked his thumb back and forth across her soft skin, “You invited me into your home, you soothed me through my nightmares, you allowed me into your bed, and I… I fell for you.”

Caroline felt her cheeks flush as she released a breath, her heart skipping in her chest at how utterly loving his gaze was. She swallowed, her eyes gazing back straight into his, not wanting to miss a single word or emotion that he says to her.

“I like you.” Stefan raised his other hand so that he was now cradling her face, his other hand still cupping the back of her neck, his fingers stroking tenderly against her skin as he smiled adoringly at her, “I don’t know when it become more than friendship but it did.”

Caroline chewed on her lip, her eyes searching Stefan’s before asking hesitatingly, “ _Just_ like?”

Stefan smiled goofily wide, bringing his forehead down to rest against hers, his eyes gazing intently into hers as his voice softened to a whisper, “Much _much_ more than just like.” His smile became even wider as he heard the way her heart raced, so he caressed his thumb along her cheek as he told her sincerely, “You are my something even better.”

Caroline’s breath caught, Stefan had just sent her into the clouds, his words the most perfect speech anyone had ever given her before. Her eyes filled with tears, a few escaping that he wiped away with utmost care, a small laugh escaping her that she had been so blind to both of their feelings for so long.

Stefan waited patiently for Caroline to be ready to speak, knowing that she needed a moment to collect herself before she spoke. He just continued to stroke away her tears with his thumb, gazing into her eyes and getting lost in their blue depths. He sighed happily, content to just hold her and gaze at her for hours.

Caroline licked her lips, gathered her courage for a moment, before giving Stefan a wobbly smile, “I more than just like you too.” She chuckled briefly before affecting a more serious expression, “I can’t pinpoint the moment that my feelings changed for you either, I just know that at some point they did and it… it scared me.”

“Why?” Stefan asked in a whisper, afraid that if he asked the question any louder that Caroline would spook and run.

Caroline placed her hand on his chest, grabbing the middle of his vest over where his heart was, her wet eyes wide as she confessed what had been holding her back, “You are my _best friend_ , Stefan. I was so scared of losing the amazing friendship that we have.” She shook her head as she sobbed out, “And I was also afraid that we wouldn’t work and you would just become another name on the long list that has broke my heart in the past.”

Stefan dropped his hands from her face to wrap around her waist, lifting her up to settle her on his lap, burying his face in her blonde curls as he held her tight, “I will not break your heart, Caroline Forbes.”

“How can you know?” Caroline asked in a small voice, the strain of her tears heard clear in her voice.

“Because to hurt you… would hurt me too.” Stefan pulled his face back so he could look into her eyes. He raised his hand up to caress her cheek, “You make me able to enjoy my life, and I know that I wouldn’t survive losing you.”

Caroline searched Stefan’s face for a moment before releasing a shuddering breath. She smiled, covering his hand with hers and nuzzling her nose into their hands as she confessed, “When I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“You make me happy too.” Stefan smiled, rubbing his palm along her back in a soothing manner, never taking his eyes from hers as he told her, “You make me laugh. You make me dance.” They both shared a laugh at that, before he smiled lovingly as he confessed to her, “You are the reason that I’ve found love again.”

Caroline gasped, her eyes fluttering wildly as her pulse raced, a shocked whisper of his name leaving her lips, “Stefan...”

Stefan slid his hand up her back to slide in her blonde curls to cup the back of her neck, he pulled her down so that they were touching foreheads as they gazed in one another’s eyes, “I am in love with you, Caroline Forbes.” He closed his eyes smiling, full of relief that he could finally confess his true feelings to her so he said it again, “I love you.”

Caroline smiled beautifully wide, reaching her hands up to cup his cheek while the other curled around his neck. She took a deep breath before telling him for the very first time, her voice trembling with how happy she truly was, “I love you too, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan surged forward to press his lips to hers, a moan of pure happiness escaping him at her taste, his heart racing with euphoria that she loved him back. He kissed her lips, over and over again, sliding his hand through her hair and clutching the strands in his fingers as desire coursed through his veins.

Caroline moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back with equal fervour, her hands busy grabbing at the strands of his hair while also caressing down his chest, her legs sliding to either side of his thighs as she straddled him.

Stefan thrust his hips into hers, groaning as he could feel the heat through the thin material of their pants. He pulled his mouth away from hers, breathlessly gazing at her, watching her chest heave up and down as she panted. He took hold of the bottom of her tank, smiling at her as he slid it up and off her body, throwing it to the floor before coming back and admiring her bare chest.

Caroline bit into her lip, watching intently to the way that Stefan’s eyes darkened as he gazed at her breasts, making her feel absolutely beautiful, the way he looked at her made her breath catch. While he was distracted with his perusal of her, she took hold of his vest to pull it up and over his head, then tossed it over the edge of the bed. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing every line of his muscles eagerly, loving the feel of him beneath her fingertips.

Stefan traced the pads of his fingers up and down her spine, smiling at the way she shivered in his arms, leaning forward to press kisses across her shoulder all the way to her neck. He latched onto her pulse point and suckled her skin into his mouth, groaning as he remembered sinking his fangs in the first time they had sex, her delicious rich blood sliding down his throat satiating his thirst like only Caroline could.

Caroline tipped her head back to give Stefan better access, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders to give herself something to hold onto. She rocked her hips against his, groaning at the way his moans reverberated against her neck, a shiver running down her spine at the feeling. She tilted her head down, nudging against his cheek with her nose until he lifted his head, and she pressed her lips to his.

Stefan hummed into the kiss, sliding his mouth over hers as he deepened their kiss, gliding his hands down her sides to hold onto her waist. He pushed himself up off the bed, her legs falling to the floor as they stood. He pulled back to smile at her, hooking his fingers in her waistband before tugging her pants down until they dropped to the floor.

Caroline stepped out of the pants around her feet, keeping her eyes on Stefan she grinned mischievously at him, and slid her fingertips beneath the side of her panties, “Do you want these off too?”

“Yes.” Stefan smirked, his gaze becoming dark with desire as he watched her take off her panties tantalisingly slowly. Once the silk hit the floor he reached for her hips, pulling her against him as he captured her lips again, losing himself in the taste of her.

Caroline palmed his cheek with her hand, kissing him back just as passionately as he kissed her. She bit none too gently into his full bottom lip, moaning as she sucked up the tiny drop of blood that appeared, the taste of him igniting her taste buds and stroking her blood lust.

Stefan continued to kiss her as his hands reached for his own sweats, pushing them off along with his boxers dropping to the ground. He kicked them away from his feet, his hands taking hold of Caroline’s waist to lift her up effortlessly, walking her over to the side of the bed where he laid her down, his lips never parting from hers as he followed her to the bed.

Caroline curled her arms around his neck as she cradled him between her thighs, breath catching as she felt his length brush along her folds. She pulled away from his lips to gaze into his molten eyes, sending him a tender smile as her heart started to race.

Stefan returned her smile, removing a hand from her waist to tenderly caress along her cheek, then down her neck to her breast which he palmed in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, watching as it pebbled into hardness under his touch.

Caroline arched her back, wanting more of Stefan’s touch, her hands trailing along his shoulder blades to caress his skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips wrapped around her nipple, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving her lips. She moved her hips against him, moaning as his cock rubbed against her, making her pussy twitch with the need for him to be inside of her.

Stefan groaned against her breast as he felt the wet slide of her core against his length. He dragged his lips away from her nipple, down her abdomen, all the way to her pussy. He settled between her legs, hooking her thighs over his shoulders, and nuzzled her mound as he breathed in the delicious musk of her arousal. He flattened his tongue and licked a path through her folds, humming as her sweet taste exploded on his tongue, diving back in to taste her juices more thoroughly.

Caroline moaned as Stefan stroked her with his tongue, her hips jerking up to get more of his wonderful mouth, her hands bunching in the sheets to have something to hold on to. He knew just how to make her insane with just his mouth, every thought that wasn’t him flying out of her head as he brought her closer and closer to heaven. He moved away from her core, making her whimper in displeasure before she cried out in bliss as he began to suckle on her clit.

Stefan moaned against her, circling his tongue around her clit as he slid two fingers into her pussy, seeking out her little nub of pleasure which he found easily. He rubbed his digits over her bundle of nerves as he flicked his tongue over her clit rapidly, loving the sounds of her cries that ripped from her throat as she thrashed against the bed.

Caroline threw her head back as she cried out, her legs slamming around his head as she squashed him between her thighs as she thrust against his face. Her toes started to curl as her pussy began to twitch, her clit being tortured by Stefan’s talented tongue, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she screamed Stefan’s name as she came.

Stefan moved his mouth from her clit to bury his face in her core and licked up every last drop of her delicious juices. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he hummed in delight around her, one of his favourite things to do was making Caroline happy by loving her with his mouth, the sounds of her bliss and the taste of her was heaven for him. He could honestly do this all day, spending forever buried in the heaven that was between her thighs.

Caroline fell back against the bed as Stefan stopped eating her, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breath, her whole body shuddering with pleasure. She smiled lovingly as she felt Stefan kiss his way up her chest until he was hovering over her smiling down at her. She smoothed her hands over his chest to cross over his shoulders, biting into her lip as she got lost in his green eyes, “Hey.”

Stefan’s smile widened, and he leaned down to brush his nose against hers as he whispered softly, “Hey.”

Caroline giggled, tugging on his neck to pull him that much closer to her, closing her eyes as she let the feelings he invoked in her run free. Her heart was bursting with the love she had for him, feeling so full of him that she wondered how she could have ever thought she felt anything but love for him. She really had been happy over the time he had been at her house. She opened her eyes to stare straight into his soft ones, “How did we ever get here?”

“We fell in love.” Stefan answered with an awed smile on his lips, raising his hand to tenderly brush back a curl from her face, stroking his fingers against her cheek as he relished in being able to show her that he loved her.

Caroline tilted her head up to kiss him softly, sliding her hand into his hair to run her fingernails over his scalp as they both moaned into the kiss. She pulled away with a smile, chewing on her lip briefly before asking, “Do you think if you’d never moved in with me that we would have never fell in love?”

“We were in love long before we admitted it.” Stefan replied, knowing that it was true, that part of him had been falling for her while he and Elena had been falling apart. The end of him and Elena hurt, but only because he had put so much effort into trying to keep her, when in the end they had both fallen for other people, but he would have never done anything with Caroline while already in a relationship. That wasn’t him.

Caroline couldn’t help but lower her eyes and look away as insecurity filled her. It was impossible for him to have had feelings for her while he was with Elena, because it was _Elena,_ and Stefan loved her _so much_ and he fought _so hard_ for her that he couldn’t have had feelings for Caroline as well. She didn’t voice that, but she did shake her head as she voiced her disbelief, “You were with Elena, Stefan.”

“So?” Stefan frowned, hating that Caroline was so insecure when it came to Elena, as she had become such a kind and loving woman that it wasn’t hard to develop feelings for her. He cradled her face between his palms, waiting until her eyes were back on his, determined to wipe away that look of doubt and insecurity forever, “I loved her, yes, but we didn’t work out. I put her on a pedestal that she was bound to fall off of eventually. She fell in love with my own brother, while I fell in love with my beautiful and amazing best friend.”

Caroline’s heart raced, wanting to believe him so much but she was afraid that he would go back to Elena if she ever changed her mind about which brother she wanted, “Are you _sure_ that this is what you want? That _I’m_ what you want? Because I can’t give you all of my heart if there is a part of you that would go back to her.”

“I would _never_ do that to you _. Ever_.” Stefan shook his head, his eyes shining with hurt, his fingers almost clutching her face as he tried to get through to her, “I will always love Elena, she was a big part of my life, but I’m not in love with her any more...” He rest his head against hers, imploring her with his eyes to believe what he was saying, “I’m in love with _you_.”

Caroline closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath as she finally allowed herself to believe him, releasing it on a breathless whisper, “I love you.”

Stefan grinned, bringing his lips close to hers as he returned her words easily, “I love you too.” He sealed their lips together, moving his hands from her face to travel down her sides until he reached her thighs, guiding them to wrap around his waist as he finally pushed his way into her welcoming heat, groaning at the way her walls gripped his length.

Caroline moaned as Stefan filled her, her eyes catching his as he began to move inside of her, going so slowly that she could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. She slid her arm under his to grip hold of his shoulder, moving her hips with him as he made love to her, losing herself to the loving look in his eyes.

Stefan pushed his hand into the mattress beside her head, giving himself leverage as he glided within her silken depths, the look of pure love shining from her eyes taking his breath away. He took hold of her wrist, bringing it above her head, sliding his fingers between hers, clutching their hands together as he slid within her, moaning at how perfect she felt around him.

Caroline clutched at his hand, tightening her legs around his waist as she thrust her hips against him, gasping as he hit her inner bundle of nerves, her eyelashes fluttering with ecstasy, her whole world narrowing down to the feel of him and her in this bed. She lifted her head up to kiss him passionately, digging her nails into his shoulder as he slammed his hips into hers deeper and harder as he picked up his pace.

Stefan tightened his hand around hers, moving his other from beside her head to trail temptingly down her side to clutch her thigh higher, thrusting deeper into her, his mouth moving overs hers sloppily, the moans they both let out making them lose rhythm in their kiss. She was soft and pliant beneath him, her walls fluttering wonderfully around his cock, trying to keep him inside when he pulled out, only to welcome him back when he slid back in.

Caroline had to break their kiss as she cried out, throwing her head back as her eyes closed in pleasure. She dragged her nails down his back as he slammed just right inside her, her pussy tightening as her pleasure built, his cock bringing her to dizzying heights of ecstasy. She bucked her hips with him, her hand grabbing hold of his perfectly toned ass to pull him even more against her, her head falling to the side as she was lost to him.

Stefan dragged his lips across her cheek, then on down her neck, latching onto her pulse point, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth as he groaned, his fangs itching to sink into her milky white skin and stain it with her blood. A growl rumbled from his throat, hunger for Caroline’s rich blood making his mouth water, he hadn’t tasted it since their first time and he wanted to have it again. He loved her and he wanted to share their blood with each other to cement their bond and love even further. He wanted to articulate his need to her, but all that came out was a strangled groan of her name, “Caroline...”

Caroline didn’t need his words, she knew what Stefan wanted instantly. They hadn’t blood shared since their first time, as she thought it was too intimate and too full of feelings to indulge in while they were just friends with benefits. Now, however, she loved him and he loved her, and it was just another way to express how much they loved and cared about each other. She wanted to share this with him, she wanted her blood to be inside of him, to become a part of him, and she wanted to drink his blood so that he would become a part of her too. She smiled, tilting her head to the side to give him better access, releasing her hand from his to run through his hair in encouragement.

Stefan smiled as Caroline bared her neck for him, the ultimate form of trust, and his heart beat faster at how wonderful that made him feel. He pressed sweet kisses along her throat, moving his now free hand to cup the back of her neck, tilting her head further so that he had all of her neck on display, nuzzling his nose into her to breathe her in, feeling the rapid beat of her pulse beneath his lips. He felt his face change as his fangs lengthened, the hunger he had for her made his mouth water. He dragged his fang along her skin, licking up the small line of blood that came up, moaning at the taste, wanting to taste her so bad but first he had to tell her again, show her that it wasn’t just about hunger but love as well, “I love you, Caroline.”

Caroline’s heart skipped at his declaration before she gasped as he slid his fangs into her neck, the slight pain from the bite giving way to pleasure, her fingers clutching at his hair to hold him closer, her hips bucking against his cock as she was overwhelmed by the ecstasy coursing through her. She knew that she was close, his fangs and his cock making her feel on fire, she just needed one thing to make her fly. She kissed his shoulder, her fangs lengthening before she sunk them into him, moaning in bliss as his taste exploded onto her tongue. Tasting his blood was euphoric, just as feeling him sipping it out of her make her crazy with desire.

Stefan groaned in ecstasy as Caroline sucked eagerly on his blood, the feel of her taking his lifeblood as he feasted on hers making him completely insatiable with his lust for her. She was perfect, so breathtakingly gorgeous, and he was just so madly in love with her. He was never going to let her go, ever, she was it for him, the way they fit each other like puzzle pieces made him feel awed, he was hers as she was his, and she was the woman he would love for the rest of his eternal existence. She wasn’t just the love of his life, but the love of his _entire_ life.

Caroline swallowed a few more mouthfuls of his blood until the pure unadulterated bliss she was feeling became too much and her whole body felt like it was hit with electricity as she completely fell apart as her orgasm sparked through her. She felt almost like she'd left her body as she arched against him, sounds that could have been his name leaving her lips, but she was in so much agonizing ecstasy that she couldn’t be sure, all she knew was that she was gripping onto Stefan as her whole body was racked with shudders.

Stefan rocked with her through her orgasm, her fluttering channel making him groan, his mouth leaving her neck to groan. She was like fire in his arms, her pussy scorching, her hands leaving trails of heat along his skin, his veins hot like a volcano with her blood running through him. He couldn’t last against such sweet torture. He gazed in loving awe at the pleasure twisting her features, his cock slamming within her walls a few more times before he roared as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Caroline clutched him to her as he shuddered, her heart pounding in her chest as she kissed whatever part of him she could reach – his shoulder, his cheek, and finally his lips. She kissed him with passion, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tight, moaning helplessly into his mouth as shocks of pleasure still sparked within her. She smoothed her palms over his back as the passion of their kiss tempered down into loving brushes of lips, smiles on both of their faces as they basked in their afterglow.

Stefan gave her one last lingering kiss before rolling off of her, bringing her into the circle of his arms, trailing his fingertips over her arm, trying to calm down his racing heart. Their coupling was made even better by finally admitting their feelings for each other, allowing them to just lay together as they came down from their high. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, smiling as he asked with a touch of amusement in his voice, “Be my girlfriend?”

“Of course.” Caroline giggled, raising her head to rest her chin on his chest, her eyes dancing with loving affection as she replied, “I think I’ve kinda been your girlfriend for weeks without realising it.”

Stefan grinned down at her, the pure happiness he was feeling making his face glow. He stroked his fingertips over her cheek lovingly, “I’ve been yours since we first made love. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.”

“I have now.” Caroline whispered, her eyes soft and loving, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest with how happy she was. She pressed a tender kiss on his chest where his heart was, smiling at the way she heard it skip, and she couldn’t resist telling him again, “I love you, Stefan.”

“I love you too, Caroline.” Stefan hooked his fingers underneath her chin to raise her head to his lips, sighing as their lips met in a sweet kiss, pulling away he grinned at her, “Now we just need to make it official.”

Caroline groaned, burying her face in his chest as she bemoaned dramatically, “Do we have to? I’ve only just got you to myself.”

Stefan chuckled, curling his arm tighter around her waist to hold her so close to him. His voice was teasing and yet serious as he answered, “No more hiding.”

Caroline released a sigh, knowing that he was right, they had been hiding what they were to each other for far too long. She raised her head and nodded, “Okay. We’ll tell everybody.”

Stefan’s smile could rival the sun for how bright it was. He was truly happy. Caroline had admitted her feelings, they had finally had an honest talk with each other about everything, and now they were together.

There was nothing that could dampen his mood today.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had spoken too soon.

He made his way downstairs, concerned that Caroline had taken too long after someone had knocked at their door. He had just reached the bottom step when he caught sight of the upset look on Caroline’s face as she sat on the couch in the living room. He rushed towards her, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder once he reached her, “Caroline, what’s wrong?”

Caroline swallowed down her tears, gesturing to the other occupant of the room that Stefan hadn’t noticed yet, “We have a visitor.”

Stefan turned his head to look at the person that had made Caroline so upset. His eyes widened at who it was, asking in confusion at what she was doing here so late, “Elena?”

Elena looked over at Stefan and Caroline, her eyes wide with hurt as the tears spilled down her cheeks, her voice shrill as she cried, “When were you going tell me that you two are having sex?”

Stefan’s eyes widened in shock at her accusation.

Caroline just closed her eyes.

Turns out there was one person who could very much bring down the mood of this day.

Elena Gilbert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – So Elena was the one who was watching them at the pageant. She is going to make her opinion very much heard in the next chapter, but I think Stefan and Caroline will set her straight ;)


	13. A Magical End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. Thank you for reading and enjoying my fic. I hope you like how their journey ends.

****Stefan just continued to stare at Elena, shocked at her gall to even ask that question in the first place. He sat down on the arm of the couch, sliding his hand around Caroline's shoulder to hold her against his side as he addressed Elena, "I didn't know that we had to."

"How can you say that?" Elena cried, more tears spilling down her cheeks, "You and I were together not that long ago."

"Yes we were. That doesn't mean I have to tell you about who I'm with or anything to do with my love life." Stefan raised his eyebrows at Elena, trying to get through the self absorbed part of her to make her see that it wasn't about her, "We're over, Elena. We were over long before we actually broke up."

"I loved you!" Elena responded, not wanting to believe Stefan when he said that they were completely over, "You were my epic love and now..." She looked at Caroline, a glare in her eyes as jealousy curled in her gut, "You're sleeping with my friend."

Caroline couldn't just sit back and let Stefan do all the talking for her. So she fixed her own glare on Elena and hissed back, "And you're sleeping with his big brother."

Elena stared at Caroline, eyes wide and mouth open, her face the picture of shock, "Caroline... we are not talking about me."

"Shocker." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Who ever thought the day would come when something has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

"It has _everything_ to do with me." Elena sent Caroline a betrayed look, "Stefan was mine." She tried to backtrack a little at the angry looks she received from Stefan and Caroline, "He was my first epic love."

"Soo?" Caroline shook her head at Elena, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"So... he's not Matt." Elena crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "He's not my leftovers, but the man I will always love."

"So what you're saying is..." Caroline stood from the couch, her eyes glaring daggers at Elena, her hands on her hips as she voiced her disbelief, "Matt could be with whoever he wanted to after you two broke up because you were completely done with him. Stefan on the other hand isn't allowed to move on from you because he's your "epic first love" and must love you for eternity. Yet you had no qualms about being with Damon barely five minutes after you and Stefan broke up."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Elena cried out, pushing herself up from the chair to stand almost toe to toe with Caroline, "Damon and I have nothing to do with why I am here."

"You're right." Caroline lips curled into a smirk as she stared directly into Elena's eyes and told her straight, "Me and Stefan have nothing to do with you or Damon. Who already knows about us by the way."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened in shock, involuntarily taking a step back from Caroline, "Damon knew? For how long?"

"A while now." Stefan answered, raising his eyebrows at Elena as he added, "But what does it matter to you? You kicked me out of my own house after we broke up. You and Damon got together without discussing it with me first."

Elena looked at Stefan with hurt and a hint of hope in her eyes, "So is this your way of getting back at me? Sleeping with my friend to hurt me?"

"Believe it or not, Elena, it had absolutely nothing to do with you." Stefan decided to tell her the truth, so hopefully she would realize that it was real between him and Caroline, "I am with Caroline because I've fallen completely in love with her."

"You... you love her?" Elena asked, a stab of hurt piercing a dagger through her heart, her arms wrapping around her waist, her whole body being taken over with her shock.

Stefan turned his head to look at Caroline, smiling at her lovingly as he slipped his hand into hers, "More than anything."

Elena did not need Stefan to say another word, his feelings were written across his face as he gazed at Caroline like he used to look at her. Stefan truly was over her.

Caroline tore her eyes away from Stefan to try and get through to Elena one more time, "And I love Stefan. I don't know when it became more between us but it did." She looked at Elena with sympathy as she told her, "I won't apologize for falling in love with him, not ever."

"And I'll never be sorry for loving Caroline as much as I do." Stefan pressed a kiss to Caroline's temple, smiling against her as he stole a moment to just breathe in her scent.

Elena had to look away from the sight in front of her. Seeing Stefan gaze at anyone that wasn't herself with that look of love and adoration made her stomach twist. She didn't think that she could ever get used to seeing Stefan and Caroline together.

Caroline wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, so she told Elena directly, "You really need to get over it, Elena."

Stefan released Caroline's hand as he walked over to Elena, crossing his hands over his chest as he told her, "We are together, we are happy, and I love her. Nothing you could say will ever change that." He searched her gaze to see if he'd gotten through to her, she just stared back at him in tears as if she was the victim. He released a sigh of disappointment, shaking his head as he took a step away from her and back toward Caroline. Once he reached her side he thread their fingers together and told Elena, "I think it's better that you go before something is said that none of us can take back."

Elena had to swallow at the united front they were. It shouldn't shock her so much seeing as how close they'd grown since Caroline had become a vampire but it did. Stefan had never shown any interest in Caroline when she and him were together, so it was hard for her to wrap her head around it, and she knew it would be even harder for her to try and accept it.

Caroline walked over to Elena and took her by the elbow to lead her to the door. She watched as Elena hesitated in the doorway before she spun around, her mouth open and ready to say something but Caroline didn't even let her speak, "I love him, Elena. That's all you need to know."

She shut the door in Elena's face, not caring in the slightest about what she had to say. She walked back into the living room, where Stefan was waiting for her on the couch, she gave him a slight smile before making her way over to him, sitting down in his lap she curled her arms around his neck and tucked her head under his chin.

Stefan folded his arms around her waist and rest his head atop of hers. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed being wrapped around her for a moment, stroking his fingers along her arm to give her comfort. He hated that Elena thought she had the right to come over and express her opinion on them, but he was pleased that the both of them told her straight that they were in love with each other. Hopefully it would stuck in her mind.

Caroline loved being wrapped up in Stefan's strong arms as it made her feel so safe and loved. She wanted to forget that Elena ever came over as she had no right to demand that they tell her anything. Stefan and Elena were over, and it should have been up to him when he would have told her.

Stefan nuzzled his face into her hair as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Caroline blew out a breath, "Yeah, I am."

"You sure?" Stefan asked in concern.

Caroline nodded, tilting her head up so that she could look into his eyes. She smiled at the concern clear in his gaze, her heart filling up with warmth, loving him even more for caring about her feelings. She raised her hand to caress his cheek, "I'm annoyed that she felt like it was appropriate to come over and demand to know what we're doing."

"I'm not happy about that either." Stefan frowned, still disbelieving that Elena thought that was appropriate behavior.

"But..." Caroline turned in his arms so that she was straddling him, resting her forehead against his as she smiled down at him, "Today was the first time we said that we love each other and I won't let anybody ruin that for us."

Stefan smiled at her in loving awe, raising his hand to cup her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline replied, tilting her head so that she could cover his lips with hers, sighing in content at the feelings that rushed through her as they explored each others mouths.

Stefan slid his hands down her sides to cup her ass, tugging her up as he got off from the couch. He carried her up the stairs to their room, never removing his lips from hers, moans breathed into each others mouths as they kissed one another with passionate intensity.

He laid her down on the bed, covering her with his body as he pressed her down into the mattress, rocking his hips against hers as he built the lust between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, the morning sunlight waking her from her peaceful slumber. She smiled at the feel of Stefan's hand covering the top of hers, his front pressed to her back. They had made love all night, before finally collapsing into an exhausted rest after they wore each other out. It was a wonderful night – minus Elena – and now they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Morning." Stefan squeezed the hand holding hers, snuggling more against her as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, waking up beside her was his favorite way to start the day.

"Morning." Caroline whispered back, relaxing back against him as she thought about what they should do for the day.

Stefan smiled into her neck as he teased, "Have you decided what we're doing today?"

Caroline giggled, "And what makes you think that you're included in my day?"

Stefan slid his body on top of hers, settling comfortably between her thighs, grinning boyishly at her, "Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Mm, that's true." Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a soft brush of lips before she pulled back to say, "I want to do something normal, like go to the grill."

"Like a date?" Stefan couldn't stop the smile on his face if he tried. Being in public with Caroline and showing his affection for her is something he's wanted to do for weeks.

Caroline chewed on her lip in thought, "It's more of a casual date then a date date."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what kind of date it is." Stefan bent down to nip playfully at her lip, smirking at the gasp that escaped her.

Caroline pulled him back to her lips, giggling as she suddenly flipped them around so that she was straddling his waist. She grinned down at him as her voice turned seductive, "We have some fun to have first before we go."

"Is that right?" Stefan hummed, his hands resting on her hips as he gazed at her with desire darkening his eyes.

"Uh huh." Caroline rocked her hips against his rapidly hardening member, giggling at the growl he let out as she teased him before he slid into her.

It would be much _much_ later before they left the house.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan walked into the grill hand in hand, smiling and laughing with each other as they made their way over to the bar.

Stefan motioned Matt over and ordered for himself and Caroline. He noticed the furrow in Matt's brow when he noticed that they were holding hands. He took his drink from him with a smile and waited for his question.

Matt held his tongue for as long as he could before he couldn't stop himself from just bursting out, "Are you guys together or something?"

Caroline smiled at Stefan before answering Matt, "Yeah we are."

Matt's eyes widened, shocked that Stefan had moved on from Elena so quickly when it had taken himself years to get over her and he still was not there completely, "Since when?"

"Officially? Today." Caroline replied.

"Unofficially?" Stefan added, gazing at Caroline with love sparkling in his eyes, "Much longer."

Caroline bit her lip, a blush lighting up her cheeks at all the time she'd spent pushing her feelings away. She couldn't regret it though, because now she was a hundred percent sure of her own feelings and of Stefan's, and without time they spent as friends with benefits letting their feelings grow she wasn't sure that she would be so sure.

"Does Elena know?" Matt had to ask, willing to bet that Elena wouldn't be happy with the news despite her being with Damon.

"Yes she does." Stefan frowned as he thought about her reaction, still angry at the way she had gone about asking them.

"Oh." Matt scratched the back of his neck, "Was she okay with it?"

"Doesn't matter to me whether she is or not." Stefan replied, a hint of steel in his voice, "It's not her business anymore. She's with my brother, and was happy last time I bothered to notice." He turned to Caroline and let smile take over his face, "Just as I'm perfectly happy and in love with Caroline."

Matt was shocked even further. _Love_ , they were in love with each other. He knew that Stefan had been staying with Caroline since he and Elena had broken up, but he never would have guessed that Caroline and Stefan would get together and fall in love.

"We're happy." Caroline added, "We make each other happy."

"Then I'm happy for you guys." Matt responded at last, throwing a smile at the new couple, "If you're happy then so am I."

"We are." Stefan smiled, curling his arm around Caroline's waist to hold her close to his side, enjoying the fact that he could do that in public now.

"Who else knows?" Matt asked, curious to know who else knew about them.

"Just Damon, Bonnie, and Elena." Stefan replied.

"And Klaus." Caroline grimaced at Matt's incredulous look, "Don't ask."

"Okay I won't." Matt held his hands up as he shook his head in amusement, "I just think it's better to tell your friends before your enemies."

Caroline threw a peanut at him as she laughed, "Shut up!"

Stefan chuckled with her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he relished in showing off that Caroline was his girl. He was completely happy, and it all had to do with his little ball of sunshine that brought light into his life every day since he'd known her.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Caroline and Stefan were sitting down to dinner with Liz that she'd ordered for them. The conversation had been flowing easy between them when Caroline noticed that her mom had on her serious discussion face.

"There was a reason that I wanted us to all have dinner together." Liz began, and once she had both Stefan and Caroline's complete attention she broached a subject she had been putting off for a while, "I have noticed that you and my daughter have been growing closer for a while." She took a generous sip of wine before saying, "And of course I am aware that you have been living in Caroline's room ever since you had those nightmares a while ago."

Stefan resisted the urge to blush at Liz's scrutiny, instead giving her his full attention, "I have."

"You haven't had one since staying with Caroline." Liz observed.

Stefan nodded, "She helped keep them away." He couldn't resist smiling over at his girlfriend, "It's hard to have a nightmare when you're sleeping next to the girl of your dreams."

Caroline gasped at what Stefan unconsciously let slip, her cheeks burning bright even as her eyes glowed with pure happiness at just how much Stefan loved her.

"Well I guess that answers my next question." Liz responded, internally chuckling at the lovestruck look on both of their faces. While they were distractedly looking at each other she asked, "How long have you two been together?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say only recently when she thought better of it. Her mom could spot a lie from a mile away – except when it had to do with her daughter being a vampire, then she had been willingly blind. She blew out a breath before admitting, "A while now."

"I thought so." Liz took a moment to gather her thoughts, drinking her wine for a minute before she put down her glass and looked Stefan right in the eye, "While it has been nice having you here, now that you and my daughter are together, I think it's time that you moved out."

"Mom!" Caroline started to protest when Stefan laid his hand on her arm to calm her down.

"It's okay." Stefan smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend before returning his gaze to Liz, "Honestly I have been expecting this. And it's probably long past time for me to return to the boarding house." Funny, he couldn't call it home anymore as his home had been here with Caroline. He had almost a century of history in that house but staying here with Caroline and her mom he felt more at home here than he ever had there. He wondered whether the feeling he got was from the place or because it was where his girl lived.

"Thank you for understanding, Stefan." Liz smiled at Stefan to show that there was no hard feelings. She had enjoyed him staying here and making the house full of laughter and happiness again, but now that he and her daughter were more than just friends she wasn't comfortable allowing them to share a room.

Caroline frowned, the thought of Stefan leaving making her stomach ache. She had gotten used to falling asleep in his arms and waking up to his gorgeous face. How was she ever supposed to fall asleep without him now?

Stefan felt as he was sure Caroline felt. He had slept beside her for weeks, getting used to the feel of her pressed into his side as he fell asleep, and of the way he usually woke up around her. He was going to miss her so much, but there was something they could do so that they didn't miss out on all that they'd found here. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper so that only she could hear, "Now we can have sleepovers in my bed."

Caroline smiled at his words, looking forward to spending many nights sleeping in his room surrounded by his things. She nodded subtly at him, showing him that she heard what he said and she was looking forward to it.

Stefan reached for her hand and entwined their fingers as they continued to talk to Liz.

He hated to leave her but he knew it was time to get back to normal and be with Caroline like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

Stefan walked into his room at the boarding house, placing a box of his clothes and personal items that had made their way over to Caroline's down onto his desk. He gazed around, not feeling like he was home in the slightest, because his home was now a person and not a place.

Caroline leaned in his doorway, watching Stefan gaze at his room that he hadn't been in for a while. She cleared her that before saying, "Is it good to be home?"

Speaking of his home.

Stefan turned to face Caroline, smiling as he took in every one of her beautiful features. Still gazing at her in adoration he replied, "Now that you're here, it is home."

Caroline blushed, walking over to him as if there was a string attached between him and her pulling them together. She fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest as his arms came around to enfold her in his embrace. She snaked her arms around his waist as she pouted, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Stefan."

"I'm gonna miss you so much too, Caroline." Stefan tightened his arms around her, knowing that he was going to miss her like he would miss one of his limbs. She was now a part of him and it was going to be torture to not be with her all the time.

She tilted her head up so that she could gaze into his green eyes, smirking as she reminded him, "Though I am looking forward to plenty of sleepovers."

Stefan smirked back, lifting her up to flash them over to his bed, her sweet giggles music to his ears. He started to kiss down her neck as his hands slipped beneath her top, humming against her as he said, "Let's start our first sleepover now."

Caroline giggled which soon turned into a moan as Stefan tantalized her with his touches and his hot kisses.

 

* * *

 

It has been a month since Stefan moved out, and in that time she spent about eighty percent of the time staying over at his. They were very happy, going from strength to strength as they explored their relationship.

Caroline was in Stefan's room waiting for him to come back as she had a surprise for him. She had been planning this for a while, and after making sure no one would be coming by the boarding house this afternoon she was ready to give Stefan his surprise.

She set up the room how she wanted and listened anxiously for the sound of Stefan coming back.

 

* * *

 

Stefan pushed open the door to the boarding house – he was still finding it hard to call it home even after a month – and walked inside smiling as he noticed Caroline's jacket hung up. His day had just gotten better.

"Caroline?" He called out as he all but ran up the stairs, eager to be reunited with his girl as he hadn't seen her since last night. He pushed open his door, ready to call her name again when a familiar tune started to play and when he caught sight of Caroline he promptly forgot to breathe.

Caroline was dressed in the same dark red crop top that came to the top of her ribs and skin tight black pants from the night of the fundraiser where they'd both done a strip for charity. "I'm A Slave 4 U" was playing from the stereo just as it was when she danced for him before.

Caroline danced her way over to him, taking his hand in hers as she led him over to the chair she'd placed in the middle of the room. She pushed him into the chair, taking a step back and running her hands through her hair as she started to shake her hips.

Stefan watched Caroline with eyes full of lust, her plentiful breasts straining against her top, her hands running sensually over them as she caressed her way down her body. His eyes were focused on her hands, his mouth running dry at how sexy she looked before him, his own hands wanting to replace hers with his so that he could touch her beautiful body.

As the chorus began to play she placed her hands on his thighs as she bent over him, smirking at him as she looked at him through her lashes as she began to sing, "I’m a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it." She swung her head, her hair flying around her like a sexy golden halo, her strands falling around both of their faces like a curtain.

"I’m a slave for you." She placed her hands on his shoulders, swinging her legs on either side of his chair to straddle his lap, "I won’t deny it; I’m not trying to hide it." She rocked her hips against his, sliding her hands into his hair as she pulled on his strands as she breathed heavily with the track.

Stefan's own breathing began to deepen as she moved on top of him with a sexual grace that took his breath away. His hands twitched with the need to touch her, wanting to run his hands across her bare abdomen, and kiss his way across her shoulders. She blew his mind with the way she moved, the heat coming off of her scorching him.

Caroline ran her hands down his arms to slide her fingers between his, bending backwards so that her hair was touching the floor, gyrating her hips tantalizingly in front of him. Her pussy was so wet, dancing for him and grinding on top of him making her so hot that she wanted to forget the dance and make passionate love with him but she was determined to see this through.

Stefan's mouth watered as he watched her, his cock rock hard within his pants. He tugged her back up by their joined hands, releasing her fingers so that he could run his hands along her abdomen to grip her hips, rolling his hips into hers as he helped her move against him.

Caroline smirked as Stefan thrust his obvious arousal against her, her breaths harsh as she rubbed herself against him. She placed her hands on his shirt and started to undo them as she rocked her hips against him, biting her lip as his defined chest was revealed to her hungry eyes.

Stefan moved his hands up to brush against her breasts, smirking devilishly at her as he growled, "I hope you're not attached to this top." He gripped the material covering her breasts and with one tug he ripped it clean off of her, the moment her mounds were free he descended to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth.

Caroline threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips into his as his teeth scraped deliciously across her bud. She had lost all the rhythm of the song, not hearing a word of the track now that Stefan's hands and mouth was on her.

Stefan slid his hands down her back to grab hold of her ass, standing with her as he led them over to the bed, laying her down gently before he tool a step back. He kept his eyes on her as he quickly shed his pants, smirking as her breathing quickened at the sight of his hardness. He smoothed his hands along her pant clad legs, hooking his fingers into the waist before he pulled them off.

Caroline spread her legs for him, raising herself up on her elbows so that she could watch him. The sinful look in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation, her pussy quivering in readiness for him. She held her breath as he kissed his way up her thighs, his fingertips brushing her pussy made her buck her hips, eager for his touch.

Stefan flicked his eyes up to make sure she was watching just before he sunk his fangs into her femoral artery, closing his eyes in bliss as he swallowed down a few mouthfuls of her delicious blood before moving up to her equally as tasty pussy, diving straight in to satisfy his never ending craving for every part of her.

Caroline arched her back and cried out as Stefan stroked his tongue against her, the way he hummed against her drove her absolutely insane. She gripped at his sheets, rolling her hips against his face as she shuddered at the pleasure he was giving her.

Stefan gripped her thighs as he wrote words onto her pussy with his tongue – I love you, you're mine, Caroline, forever – a list full of words he branded into her delicate flesh over and over again.

Caroline was lost, her hips jerking against him as her toes curled and her orgasm came out of nowhere to rush through her entire being like a tidal wave. She screamed his name so loud that she was glad that she made sure that nobody would be here.

Stefan groaned as she came, stroking his tongue through her folds as he feasted on her delightful juices, wanting to be buried within those perfect walls of hers so bad. But he wasn't finished with his tasty treat yet, needing to consume every drop of her arousal before he even thought of getting to his own.

Caroline moaned helplessly as Stefan ate her until she was a trembling mess around him. She scooted back from his mouth, grabbing onto his shoulders to push him down on the bed, straddling his lap she sank down onto his length, groaning at the way he filled her core.

Stefan slid his hands along her thighs to hold onto her waist, guiding her over his cock as she started to move over him. He watched her breasts bounce tantalizingly in front of him, licking his lips at how tempting those stiff pink nipples were, so he sat up and sucked on it, still helping her ride his cock.

Caroline grabbed on to his shoulders as she bounced up and down on his cock, crying out as the pleasure coming from her pussy and her breasts made her go wild. She dug her fingernails into his skin, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy as she gave herself over to the wonderful pleasure coursing through her veins.

Stefan rocked into her, moaning around her breast at the way she tightened around him, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her into him as he thrust deep inside of her. He moved away from her nipple to slide his lips over hers, kissing her passionately, both of them moaning into each others mouths as they slapped against each other.

Caroline sunk her hands into his hair, tugging desperately on his hair as her pussy began to twitch around him with her orgasm. She rocked frantically against him, his hard cock rubbing perfectly against her inner bundle of nerves, finally making her throw her head back as she screamed out her pleasure as she exploded in sheer bliss as she came.

Stefan pushed them back against the bed as he pounded into her through her orgasm, her walls massaging his length so wonderfully that it only took a few more thrusts before he roared out her name as he spilled his seed inside of her. He continued to rock his hips within her until she milked him of every last drop, collapsing boneless on top of her as he panted into her neck.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him as she came down from her high, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. It was always so amazingly passionate between them whenever they made love and she never wanted it to change.

Stefan kissed her neck sweetly as he hummed against her, "That was a perfect welcome home."

Caroline giggled, dropping a kiss on his shoulder as she savored the feel of him on top of her, "I enjoyed it myself."

Stefan chuckled, pushing himself up to smile down at her, "Not that I'm complaining." He flexed his hips that were still connected to hers to emphasize his point, "But what brought it on?"

Caroline grinned at him, shrugging her shoulders cutely as she told him, "I've been planning it for a while. I thought we could do with one more magical night together."

"Caroline..." Stefan smiled down at her affectionately, rubbing his nose tenderly against hers, "Every night spent with you is magical."

Caroline pulled him down for a soft brush of lips, whispering lovingly against his, "I love you."

"And I love you." Stefan said back, smiling down at the love of his life before he captured her lips with his, relishing in the feeling of being so connected to her as he expressed his love.

Who would have thought that break ups with the people they thought would be the person that they'd spend the rest of their lives together with would lead to them finding love with one another.

And one magical night where they danced sensually for one another ended up in an explosion of passion that would lead them to the most amazing relationship they'd ever had. One that lasted for the rest of eternity.

THE END


End file.
